Starlight Selene Hecate Perseus Moonstone Snape
by PearlTenshiSerenity
Summary: This is a story i started some time ago and finished about a month ago. I'm hopeful that I will be able to carry it through all the movies and to help me writ better (I need it!) i started on a story for Starlight's mum, just so i could have an idea about what her mother's life was like. So, thank you for taking time to even read the summary! (Which isn't very good either.)
1. Chapter 1

**(I will be doing revising on this hopefully, but I was tired of staring at it in absolute horror so i decided to just get it over with and post it. Thanks!)**

**Ok, so this first chapter isn't good at all since i wrote it last fall but it does gradually get better. Please read and thank you so much for having patience with me.**

**PearlTenshiSerenity**

**3/10/13**

**Starlight Selene Hecate Perseus Moonstone**

**_(_**_Quod scripsi, scripsi_**_)_**

**(**Also, a warning for everything. Including, OOC, and sudden inexplicable POV changes. I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon or anything else in here that I might have borrowed.**)**

"Hello!" Star said, smiling brightly at the woman bustling about the room.

"Oh, hello dear. Who are you?" Madame Malkin asked, pausing to magically pull out a paper full of names and a quill. "I'm Starlight Selene Hecate Perseus Moonstone." She rattled off after taking a deep breath. "I need some robes for the Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft." She sounded a little winded after reading off the name from her letter.

"Yes, dear, but people around here just call it Hogwarts. You're a first year?" She asked as she nudged Star into a room for tailoring and being fitted. It wasn't really a question, so Star didn't answer. "Right here." She pushed her on top of a platform and set magical needles and scissors upon her. Star saw that she was not petite, but tiny compared to the other two boys.

"Um, hi!" Star said to the two boys in front of her on their own platforms. They both turned their heads to look at her. They were both reasonably surprised to see a beautiful girl with waist-length silver hair with bangs hiding her forehead from view, pink lips and black eyes framed by thick dark lashes in a southern-belle face.

"Hi. I'm Harry Potter." Harry said politely, long brown hair and bangs covering almond-shaped blue eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name is Starlight Selene Hecate Perseus Moonstone." She recited again, making a little curtsy. "But you can call me Star. It's nice to meet you."

"A pleasure I'm sure." Harry said smiling at her.

"My name is Draco Malfoy." Draco said, cutting into the conversation. A boy with pale eyes, pale skin like Star, and blond hair slicked back.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled, rose-colored lips parting to reveal pearly white teeth. "Are you both going to Hogwarts too?" she asked.

"Stultus, everyone here is going to Hogwarts." Draco said with a laugh. Harry flushed for the girl, recognizing the tone but she didn't seem to mind. (Silly)

"Loqueris latine?" she asked, looking intrigued, Draco seemed surprise she could speak it as well. (You speak Latin?)

"Etiam. Esne purus sanguis?" Draco asked, only children from pureblood families were taught Latin. Meanwhile, Harry felt quite left out, not understanding a word they said. (Yes. Are you a Pure-blood?)

"Etiam. Ubi Latine loqui discere?" (Yes. Where did you learn Latin?)

"Mei ab pater. Et tibi?" Draco asked. (My Father taught me. And you?)

"Ego iustus facere." She said, protectively folding her arms over her chest, obviously not wanting to talk about how she knew Latin. (I just know it.)

"Sic, tendis esse Slytherin?" Draco asked, Harry could recognize the word Slytherin too, but he felt like an outsider. (So, are you going to be in Slytherin?)

"Ego induis scire non yet. Non voluptua hat iudicent?" She asked. (I don't know yet. Doesn't the hat decide?)

"Etiam, sed quia iam saeculis quaesitum est iter." Draco said proudly. (Yes, but my family has been going there for generations.)

"O bene, nescio." Star shrugged. (Oh well, I don't know.)

"Mr. Ollivander gave me this." Star said pulling out her wand and switching back to English realizing how rude she was being and trying to engage Harry in the conversation too. It was quite attractive looking, made from silver birch wood and unicorn hair. "He says this will be my most valuable asset at Hogwarts." She said thoughtfully examining it.

"Where do you live?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, I live in Swansea now, by the bay." She answered with a smile. "I like it there, real close to the ocean you know. But before I lived in America."

"America? What's that like?" Harry wondered.

"Not a ton different from here. More crowded I guess, and there aren't nearly as many Wizards." Star answered. "It's positively dull, comparatively."

"Of course it is. There are hardly any pure-bloods in America." Draco said and Star laughed.

"True. The Wizards I did meet were very rebellious. Four ended up marrying muggles." Star answered, and her tone said she had been brought up similarly to Draco.

"Alright, you're done." Madame Malkin said kindly.

"Thank you very much ma'am! I guess I'd best be going." She added with a blush as her stomach gave a growl. "Bye!" and with that being said rushed off in a whirlwind to find the rest of her items.

"Your Father's here." Madame Malkin added uneasily to Draco. Draco left without a word to either of them.

"There's that girl again." Draco muttered mostly to himself as he saw the silver-haired witch enter the restaurant.

"What girl?" Lucius asked.

"That one. She was in the Robe shop, her names Starlight Moonstone." Draco pointed to her as Star was talking to the waitress. "She spoke Latin fluently. Isn't that strange?" Lucius stared at the girl in surprise recognizing her name and hair immediately.

"Well, let's see." Lucius said as the waitress came walking down with Star following to find her an empty seat in the overflowing room. "Betsy." Lucius said quietly to her, she paused and turned around anyway, the girl stopped suddenly to avoid crashing into her. "Betsy, why don't you let Starlight sit with us, it's rather crowded in here."

Betsy looked around herself. It was terribly crowded and to refuse a Malfoy… "We met in the robe shop an hour earlier." Draco added.

"Thank you very much but I don't want to intrude." Star blushed.

"Oh it's quite alright, plenty of room." Lucius replied. Betsy couldn't help but be awed; they could certainly put on the charm when they wanted too.

"Well, thank you then." Star said with a relieved smile she slid into the booth by Draco.

"I hope you don't find this rude, Star, but where are your parents today?" Lucius asked after Betsy had hurriedly taken their orders and disappeared.

"My mum died when I just a baby and my dad…" Star trailed off with a thoughtful look on her face. "Well, I don't remember him. When I was almost six my dad put me in a foster home."

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Lucius said. "So your foster-family is sending you to Hogwarts?"

"Well, kind of… They wanted me to go to another one, in France, but I decided to go to Hogwarts." Star said cautiously, trying her hardest to keep a poker face on the subject. But Lucius was could read most anyone like a book, and she had practically never lied in her life so she gave it all away.

"Starlight, I work with the Ministry of Magic. You didn't run away from your foster-home, did you?" Lucius Malfoy asked and the question worked like a charm.

"What? No! I mean, they said I could go here but I may have forgotten to mention that I wanted to go there because my dad… might…be there?" Star finished weakly. The question had worked perfectly; she had become so flustered at the thought that she gave it away. It was a very old method that Lucius didn't particularly care for, but it worked. "Please don't tell them!" she begged.

"Why should it matter?" Lucius asked.

"Well, they don't want me to…to meet my real father. I don't know why, but if they learnt of it they would pull me out." Star said, her black eyes pleading with him. It reminded Lucius of someone else…

"I won't tell them." Lucius agreed. "I wish you the best of luck, if you ever need anything, tap your wand three times and say 'Malfoy'; someone will come." Draco looked at his father in bewilderment; he was kind of laying it on thick, and only the Malfoy family used that spell.

"Thank you very much. I better go. Valete." Star hurriedly left the room before she could be stopped, uncomfortable with how much information he'd gotten out of her when she'd sworn not to tell anyone anything.

"Draco, I want you to keep close tabs on that girl." Lucius said to his son. "There is something about her. Conantur esse venustrum." (Try to be charming)

"Etiam, Pater." Draco answered. (Yes, Father.)

Star paused uneasily at the top of the steps as she boarded the train. "Heart, don't fail me now. Courage, don't desert me; don't turn back now that we're here…" Maybe she shouldn't, she could just go back right now… But she didn't know how to get back to her foster-parents, and she really didn't want to ever see them again. "People always say life is full of choices, no one ever mentions- fear."

It would just be best if she put on her cloak and hid somewhere. She promptly fell asleep in a storage car, even though it was chilly. But the boat ride was something she couldn't sleep through, even if she hadn't slept for days, everything was so magical and her delighted squeals intermingled with the others'. But her breath caught when she actually saw the school. Or more correctly, castle. It was huge! No wonder they could board students and teach them in the same building!

But then her breath caught for a different reason as she remembered why she'd begged and pleaded to go to this particular school. It was still a beautiful scene but the closer she got to the castle the more frightened she felt. Why had she gotten herself into this again?

"I'm scared." She whispered to herself, hoping she would feel better if she was honest with herself about her feelings, like a newspaper had once told her. "I'm very scared." Star found this didn't calm her down at all. Stultus Muggles. She was still walking around, but thankfully undetected.

Later:

She had used a potion she had invented so that she was invisible and she could follow the first years without anyone the wiser. Her stomach growled, horridly empty, she had panicked when she saw the dining area and fled. But no one had noticed her anyway.

She finally collapsed on the floor of the girls' bathroom, tearing up as she lay there, waiting for sleep. She hadn't gone to the sorting so she couldn't go to a bedroom without unwelcome questions and stares. Somehow though she fell asleep and a little before dawn woke up again.

"Oh my gosh." She muttered to herself as she stretched. Her back and neck hurt but otherwise she was fine. Star hesitated for a moment but pulled out a vial from her robe and sipped a bit. She shivered as she felt the shimmery cold of the potion working.

She hurried out of the bathroom and down the castle's halls to find everyone leaving breakfast. Snatching up a handful of crackers she continued on her way, eventually following a large group of kids headed in the same direction. She watched in complete shock and awe in the back of the classes the whole day as she followed the group from class to class, impressed with everything. She had seen Harry and Draco there but then lost them again in the crowd.

It was almost dinner time, and she really had to use the ladies room. She finally wove her way through the crowd, which was difficult to do without attracting attention, she raced down the long hallway, heading back towards where she'd slept the night before. A sudden pain filled her head and she crashed onto the floor, landing face down on the tiles. Star tried to put her arms underneath herself to prop herself up but she couldn't. She could barely lift them, and then she faded into darkness.

"You will come with me Mr. Longbottom." Snape said as he walked briskly down a seldom used hall with Neville in tow. It was so rarely used that the light from Snape's wand was the only light besides two other lanterns, spider webs dangled freely everywhere, dust collected in thick layers. As Neville apprehensively followed the Slytherin headmaster he screamed as he tripped over something and landed face first on the floor.

"Ouch!" Neville cried. "What did I trip over?"

"Yourself, Mr. Longbottom. Now come along and stop your sniveling." Snape said harshly. Neville nodded vehemently and followed again casting glances behind him. Snape returned down the same hall then paused at the place where Longbottom had fallen. He had felt some sort of presence earlier. Snape pulled out his wand and pointed it at the area. A quick blue flash revealed nothing. Snape's brow furrowed deep in thought though as he recognized the scent of a potion. A disappearing potion perhaps?

He took two strides forward and reached out his hand, to see if he could feel anything. The sound of someone running down the hallway spurred him on. He raced after the invisible person, but then the sound was gone. He looked around himself, the smell was gone too.

With a suspicious look around, he walked down the hallway, already thinking about the ingredients he had been able to specify and how to recreate the potion.

"Ugh, that was a close one." Star said to herself as she watched the man walk away. That boy tripping on her had pulled her back to consciousness but if she didn't get something to drink or eat soon she was going to faint again. With wobbly legs she headed back down the hallway and finally arrived in the usual one that led to the dining area. To her shock, the moon was starting to set again. It had to be in the early morning! She'd slept that long?

Glancing around nervously she made her way to the door of the dining area, only to find with great dismay that it was locked. She was going to starve! Someone would eventually find her unconscious somewhere when the potion wore off which was in a few hours.

"Malfoy." She finally said desperately, closing her eyes and tapping the wand three times against the wall. She almost screamed when Draco Malfoy appeared out of nowhere.

"Pater?" Draco asked looking about.

"Um, Draco?" Draco looked to the source of sound and saw nothing. His eyes narrowed into slits of suspicion.

"Who are you?" he asked angrily.

"It's me, Starlight." She squeaked. Draco relaxed and took a step closer.

"Where are you?" Draco asked. "Why didn't I see you at the sorting?"

"Um, one second." Star looked desperately around; she finally pulled off a tapestry from the wall and put herself under it. "I'm right here. Can you see?" she asked.

"Yes, I can see you now; you look like a muggle ghost though." Draco laughed at the sight. Then he went back to being serious. "Why weren't you anywhere at the Sorting, you _had_ to get sorted. And how are you invisible?"

"I panicked and spent the night in the bathroom." Star admitted, embarrassed at having to admit that she had slept in a bathroom, especially the way she'd been brought up. "And I invented this potion when I was younger. I was able to find all the ingredients in the garden."

"Moonstone, you can't sleep in a bathroom. C'mon." Draco reached out and took off the tapestry after having a firm grip on her arm. It was weird to be holding something you couldn't see.

"Wait, where are we going?!" She asked in a panic as he pulled her down the steps.

"To the Slytherin room." Draco answered shortly.

"But why? I just wanted to ask you for some food!" Star cried in distress.

"Look, there is food in the Slytherin room, and that's where you can sleep until tomorrow." Draco said impatiently before turning back to the secret entrance. He whispered a password and pulled them inside.

"What is this place?" Star asked in awe. It was a cavernous room; a troll could easily stretch about comfortably, and this is just one room. There's a fire and all the dark furniture has a greenish glow to it.

"It's the Slytherin common room." Draco replied, jerking her arm to get her to keep going. "There's food if you care to look in the cupboards over there. You can sleep on the couch." Draco froze as he heard the sound of someone coming out of the dorms. "And whatever you do, don't make a lot of noise." He hissed in finality just before the door opened and Snape came charging out.

"Mr. Malfoy what are you doing?" Snape asked, Draco realized he was still holding Star's wrist.

"Just stretching my arm." He said releasing her wrist and swinging his arm about. Snape raised an ebony eyebrow at him doubtfully.

"Mr. Malfoy I suggest you go back to sleep, you'll have to get up in a few hours." Snape said coldly, eying him suspiciously, wondering if Lucius' son could have been the invisible person. Draco left without reply and Star found herself alone with the same man again. She nearly sighed in relief when he followed Draco back inside the halls. After eating practically everything she could get her hands on in the cupboard she laid down on the comfortable couch with a satisfied sigh. This wasn't so bad at all.

"What's going on?" Draco asked as he came into the common room the next morning to see a bustle, for a moment he feared the girl had been discovered but then he saw them all surrounding the cupboards.

"Our food storage has been ransacked!" One excited first year cried. "Someone ate almost everything!" Uh oh, Draco thought to himself.

"Hey! Listen up everybody!" Flint cried above the crowd, everyone immediately quieted for the Captain of their Quidditch team. "Now, whoever took the food can step forward and we will be lenient with you, but if we have to find out for ourselves, you'll find us much more…unpleasant." Everyone looked around, waiting for the perpetrator to step forth, when three silent minutes passed Flint opened his mouth to speak again when Snape came out, glaring at everyone fiercely.

"You should all be going to breakfast." He stated. "What are you all still doing here?"

"Someone has stolen our food!" The same excited first year cried.

"It was not stolen, I will tell you what happened later but you must be getting to breakfast _now_. Do you want Slytherin to lose points?!" The students all shook their heads vehemently, even Flint who was in seventh year. "Good, now everyone go. Except you; Mr. Malfoy." Snape said, Draco refused to show any fear as everyone left, leaving him alone with the notorious House Master.

"You are much like your father." Snape observed before continuing with a hard glint in his eyes. "I am asking you to explain to me a strange thing that happened last night, which I _know_ you know the reason of."

"I would sir, but I have to discuss it with the person in question first." Malfoy said cautiously. "I will buy new food to refill it if you wish."

"That won't be necessary; we have plenty to restock with. But I want the truth this evening, and the whole truth." Snape said coldly. Draco nodded and left the room slowly, still refusing to show his fear of him.

'Wait, where is Star?' Draco realized he hadn't even given a thought to her whereabouts. He headed back to the Slytherin common room again to find Snape had gone, to ready his first potions class.

"Moonstone? Moonstone!" Draco whispered loudly. "Star?"

"Draco?" The whisper came from behind a huge wardrobe; he walked over to find her smashed behind it, once again visible.

"How long have you been there?" Draco asked, he had forgotten how odd she looked, shining silver hair and deep black eyes and pink lips; they all clashed together most strangely, yet she was quite pretty.

"Since I heard footsteps, an hour ago." She answered. "Oh gosh, my back hurts so badly right now!"

"Look, I think you've got a worse problem at the moment, my head of house…" Draco began but she cut him off.

"I know, I know, I've been here the whole time, remember?" Star reminded him. "But right now, I need you to get the vial in my pocket, in case someone comes." Draco reached into her pocket and pulled out the crystal vial filled with a dark violet liquid. Star freed one hand and reached out for it but Draco pulled back.

"I prefer to talk to someone I can see." Draco said. "Now, I need you to go to the Headmaster's office and tell him what you've been doing. He'll have you sorted and we can stop this foolish nonsense."

"I can't! I'm too scared!" Star cried. "I can't do _this_ anymore!"

"But that was the whole reason you insisted on coming to this school." Draco reminded the girl. "And the sooner you do it the better, I say."

"I shouldn't have called you at all! You're only making this worse!" Star shouted at him and was shocked when the tip of his wand pointed at her throat.

"_I. Am. Trying. To. Help. You_. They're going to find you sooner or later, and then we'll both be in trouble." Draco hissed at her angrily. "And thanks to you, I've missed breakfast. Now come out and go talk to Dumbledore."

"No! Please don't make me Draco! Give me a week, on Friday I'll tell but I can't now, not until I find out who my father is!" Star begged him desperately. "I promise I'll talk to him on Friday!"

"Well, what do you propose I say, then?" Draco demanded. "That it was a ghost? My head of house is on to me."

"Tell him it was a mouse then!" Star said, remembering how mice always got into cupboards.

"A mouse?" Draco said unbelievingly, then laughed. "You know what Moonstone, no one, not even a muggle, would ever believe a mouse could eat as much as you did. An elephant on the other hand…"

"Hey…!" Star said, slow to get the insult of the statement, but Draco was already walking out the door. She sipped the potion and bolted desperately after him, wincing as she knocked over a pot with a strange purple plant inside, but too desperate to not get stuck in the common room and miss a whole day of class.

"I was wondering when you were coming." He smirked, guessing where she was from the panting. "Look, if your coming with me don't do anything stupid. Like shouting out an answer, or hitting someone." Draco said annoyed. "Do you _understand_?" he enunciated the word so she could read his lips.

"Yes, I _understand_." Star said, sounding insulted, Draco smirked and continued on his merry, or tyranny, way. Star followed him closely, feeling a bit safer now that she wasn't busy dodging people who couldn't see her. He seemed to know where she was though, it made her slightly uncomfortable, she wondered if she was still visible, but when a large group of Hufflepuffs walked by, they only glanced at Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, how nice of you to join us." Professor Binns said with a raised eyebrow as Draco walked into the History of Magic Classroom.

"I know." Draco said haughtily, stalking down the aisle as his fellow Slytherins laughed. The breathing on the back of his neck was gone, so he assumed Star had gone to the back of the Class. Professor Binns turned back to the black board and the boring lecture once again began. Draco couldn't stop a yawn, in fact he didn't try to, but the teacher didn't notice the sign of disrespect and continued droning on.

Draco was relieved when the double class finally ended and they were released for lunch. Walking briskly down the hallway he couldn't understand where Star could have gone. He stopped outside the doors to wait for her but the minutes ticked by and she didn't come and his Malfoy Pride blazed. Everyone looked at him strangely for standing there.

"Draco. Sorry. I got lost in the crowd." He heard her say breathlessly like she'd been hurrying when he'd just turned to walk away.

"Hm…" Draco said coldly. "I don't think you can come in here unless you're ready to tell your little secret." He could feel her slump she was standing so close to him.

"Don't worry. I'll bring you lunch later on. For now I suggest you go wait somewhere; like the girls' lavatory." Draco said with a smirk.

"Fine. I will." She said, slightly insulted, he felt the breeze of her walking away and turned away with a disgusted sigh and walked into the Dining Hall.

"Well, it doesn't smell bad." Star said, trying to be optimistic. She screamed when a ghost suddenly popped out of one of the stalls.

"What? You've come to scream at poor Myrtle too?" the ghost asked and flew away with a wail. "Coming to scream at ugly moaning Myrtle?!"

"No, no." Star stuttered, trying to reconcile herself with the girl. She was wearing a student's uniform, with glasses and her hairs up in pigtails. "Y-you can see me?"

"Of course I can! Ghosts aren't blind." Myrtle said, still in a foul mood.

"O-oh. You're the first person to see me actually. I drank an invisibility potion." Star said.

"Why? So you could sneak in here to scream at ugly Myrtle and throw things?!" She screeched.

"No! No, of course not!" Star cried in horror. "I just needed a place to hide till a friend comes and gets me."

"You wanted to hide in here too? But why? You're so pretty, you're not like Myrtle." Myrtle said confoundedly.

"You used to hide here, Myrtle?" Star asked cautiously.

"Yes. Myrtle hid from ugly nicknames." Myrtle said sadly, shaking her head at the memories.

"But Myrtle, you're not ugly." Star said in surprise.

"Don't lie to Myrtle!" Myrtle cried broken heartedly. "Don't lie to make Myrtle feel better!"

"I'm not lying though. I think you're very pretty. You remind me of a Princess in a story my foster-mom told me when I was young." Starlight insisted. "Her name was Rosie; she always thought she was ugly too, so one day she set out to find the Mirror of Beauty so that she could be pretty."

"Wh-what happened to Rosie? Did she die like Myrtle?" Myrtle asked, sitting cross legged in front of me.

"No. She ended up finally finding the Mirror of Beauty and she saw how beautiful she really was. She'd thought it would make her beautiful when she set out to find it, but really, it was just a mirror that showed the inside."

"But you said Rosie found out how beautiful she really was!" Myrtle cried in confusion. "This isn't a very good story."

"I know." Star sweat-dropped. "The Mirror showed her how beautiful she was on the inside and reminded her of all her friends that loved her. Then the man she had hired as a guide asked her to marry him and then they lived Happily Ever After. Although it's a child's story, I always loved it." Star finished, it was the quick version and very choppy but it would have to suffice.

"But Myrtle is dead. Myrtle didn't hear stories." Myrtle said sadly. "Myrtle doesn't have any friends."

"Well you do now, Myrtle." Starlight said firmly, Myrtle looks up in surprise. "And since we're friends we can tell stories to each other. You can tell me about your life and I'll tell you more stories." Star wanted to hug the lonely ghost but she knew she couldn't, so she settled for smiling.

"You want to be friends with Moaning Myrtle?" Myrtle asked slowly, trying to sort it out. "No. I want to be friends with Myrtle." Star replied. Myrtle's face slowly erupted into a grin, something she hadn't felt since she died.

"Just Myrtle." She mused. "I like that."

"Well, it is your name." Starlight reminded her. Sudden knocking and the incessant demands of one Draco Malfoy broke the two from their happy state.

"Who's that?" Myrtle asked fearfully.

"Oh, don't worry, that's just Draco. I'll come back tonight, ok?" Star asked with a nervous smile as the pounding continued.

"Alright." Myrtle agreed. "But I don't know you're name."

"Well, my name is Star. Goodbye Myrtle!" I cry over my shoulder. "Goodbye Star!" she cried in return before the door shut behind me.

"Thank you for finally gracing me with your presence." Draco growled.

"Sorry. I just made a friend though!" I say brightly.

"With Moaning Myrtle." Draco scoffed. "Oh well, your private life is your business. Now eat these or we're going to be late to Potions." Draco pushed a plate of still warm food into my delighted hands.

"Thank you so much Draco, but I can't go." I say in between bites.

"Why ever not?" Draco asked, raising one pale eyebrow.

"I have to go collect more ingredients for my potion; it's going to wear off soon." I remind him as patiently as I can.

"Fine. I don't care." Draco said impatiently. "In that case, I'm leaving, enjoy your meal." Before I can swallow my bite to thank him again he's gone. I feel tears rise in my eyes, he was my only friend beside Myrtle and now he is angry at me. I dejectedly finish the food, which doesn't taste as good. Slumping, though no one is there to scold me for it, I make my way outside to face the cold. To my surprise, I'm not alone.

There is an old man grumbling to himself and his cat as he pulls weeds. The poor man is already so bent over it's painful for me to watch him work. I watch out of the corner of my eyes as I cautiously pick the necessary ingredients, hoping he doesn't notice me. He walks inside the greenhouse mumbling about his gloves. I pause for a moment my conscious battling my brain, should I risk exposure to help the old man? Finally my conscious wins and I walk up to the closest weed. I find that the old man was very spry to be able to pick these weeds. I can barely get it to budge. Finally after what seems an eternity, taking a deep breath, I yank at it as hard as I can and go flying backwards.

"Ouch." I mutter, shakily standing up. The weed lies a few feet from me, it's roots are longer than me, though I'm rather short for my age. I walk over and pick it up. "Oh my gosh, it's huge!" I cry in shock, it's like an octopus.

"Yes, very big." I whip around in shock to see the old man looking directly at me. I pause hoping against hope that he thinks I'm his imagination run wild. But he advances towards me anyway, his old cat glaring at me. "I know you're there, can't get past old Filch. C'mon out." I gulp not sure what to do. Trust the old man or take a running leap and hide. Where is Draco when I need him? I should've just gone with him.

"Alright then, I'll just have to turn you over to the Headmaster." Filch growled and lunged toward me. With a rather unladylike scream I jump aside at the last instant and run as fast as I can toward the school. I hear him hobbling along behind me cursing. I bless my stars as I race through the doorway and back into the remotely safe halls. I skid to a stop outside of the girls' bathroom and run inside, slamming the door behind me.

"Myrtle?" I call after I take a moment to catch my breath. "Myrtle, where are you?"

"She's gone." I squeal in fright when I see Draco's head in the doorway.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm here with Dinner." He says skeptically looking in my direction.

"Already? But it's only been a half an hour since you left; I thought Potions was a double class." I say in confusion.

"It is. We finished. It's been way longer than a half hour" Draco said coldly, I realize he's still angry with me.

"Well, uh, thank you." I say, still trying to puzzle out the time as I reach for the plate.

"Star, I am not a servant, I can't keep doing this. I'm a Malfoy." Draco said.

"I am really grateful for all you have done Draco. I just need a couple more days to find him." I say, frightened that I might be losing my friend and food source for good.

"No. You need to go talk to Professor Dumbledore. Now." Draco said harshly, I almost choke on my broccoli. Tell the Headmaster of Hogwarts?

"Draco, please, I can't do that. Not now. I just need a couple more days." I beg.

"No. You have to go. I m not going to keep helping you hide." Draco growled

"But Draco, don't you understand? I can't! He probably won't even want to see me!" I cry.

"Well then, that will be that. But you can't keep hiding, it won't help anything." Draco said

"You're a jerk!" I shout at him through my tears. I immediately regret it as I see his jaw harden and his eyes turn icy. "Draco, wait, I didn't mean it!" I cry after him but he slams the door shut as he leaves the lavatory. "Oh no, what have I done?" I whisper to myself.

"Ouch. That hurts." I mutter, waking up on the cold cement floor of the girl's bathroom, I accidentally feel asleep on top of my wand. I stand up, trying to crack my own back and pick up my wand. I yawn and wearily walk towards the door wondering what time it is. I blink repeatedly in surprise as I come face to face with two male students standing just outside the door. I realize with horror that I'm seeable again.

"Oh good, you're visible." One of them said. He was slightly rounder but taller than me, and the other boy was way taller than me. I shrink back in fear.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Goyle and Crabbe." The tall curly haired one answered. "We already know who you are, Starlight."

"Well, excuse me. I need to go get some stuff." I say, trying to play it cool, but they move so I can't slip past them.

"Draco said you might try to do that." The rounder one said. "Our orders were very clear. Do not let the girl escape. You have to stay there till Draco gets back." My eyes widen in horror as I realize he sent them here so I can't escape. He is probably turning me in right now!

"No, no, no. You don't understand. I can't stay in here. I have to go." I say, panicked at the thought.

"You don't have a choice." The taller one said with a cruel smirk. I collect myself and close my eyes then try to run through the shorter one. It actually works, he steps aside so as not to be hit and I'm out in the hallway, their angry shouts behind me.

"Ah!" I scream as I'm suddenly tripped and fall to the floor. Crabbe stands over me, glaring angrily; I scramble back to my feet only to have an old hand suddenly touching my arm.

"That will be quite enough. You may go back to your common room." I turn to see an old man speaking to Crabbe and Goyle. Draco stands behind him, no emotion on his face. Crabbe and Goyle saunter back down the hall to my relief and Draco follows.

"Well, Ms. Moonstone. I think it is time you and I had a little talk." He said in a creaky voice and leads me down the hall, I follow realizing I have no choice in the matter.

"Sit down. Make yourself comfortable." The Headmaster said, motioning to another seat opposite of him. I slowly sit and he silently regards me for several moments. "Draco has already told me of what has been happening these past few days. So I shall ask about what I am most curious. I would like to help you find your Father. And I can tell you if he is still here, I just need you to tell me his name."

"I don't want to tell you." I admit honestly, shaking my head. "I haven't found him yet, so he must not be here."

"I understand, but I am afraid you will never know for sure if you do not tell me. Do you want to live the rest of your life in regret?" Dumbledore asked.

"I only know his last name; he may have changed it by now." I finally slowly answer. "His name was Snape."

"Snape?" Dumbledore asked in shock, if he was ever going to have a heart attack this would be it. "You are Snape's daughter?" I slowly nod; I can't tell if the shock on his face is good or bad. "He never told me…"

"He never told you he had a daughter? That's because he put me in a Foster home when I was six." I answer; I wonder if I should go get a teacher, he looks apoplectic.

"Snape has a daughter…" Dumbledore trailed off, staring at me so that I get the heebie-jeebies. "Who was your mother?"

"Moonlight Moonstone." I answer.

"Moonlight?" Dumbledore seems to recognize the name. "Moonlight was your mother?"

"Forgive me Professor, but is my Father still at Hogwarts?" I ask.

"Yes, yes Snape is still at Hogwarts." He slowly answers. "He is the Potions Master."

"Potions." I mutter, realizing if I'd only gone with Draco I would have seen him. _Oh, Star, you are a fool._

"He is also the Head of Slytherin." Dumbledore came out from his shock. "I dare say, you will give him a shock that he has not felt for some time."

"Will-will he like me?" I finally ask the question weighing on my mind.

"I don't know." Dumbledore admitted. I sit quietly on the chair, trying not to imagine the worst scenarios. "Ms. Moonstone, I hope you realize that you still have to be sorted." I look back up at him and he continues. "Tomorrow night during dinner. That will also be a good chance for you to meet your father." I gulp at the thought but nod. "I imagine however that you have not had any pleasant sleep these past few nights, so you may skip classes tomorrow if you should so desire." I smile gratefully, already imagining an actual bed. "I will also have to contact your foster parents." My smile falls away.

"They're on vacation, sir. They won't get it till they get back." I say, wishing he'll take the hint and not mail at all.

"Nevertheless, it is my duty as headmaster of Hogwarts to write them explaining the events." I slump in my chair before brightening as I remember how long they'll be away.

"Ms. Moonstone, there is a small door if you walk down the hall. The room is small but it'll do for tonight until you get sorted into your actual house tomorrow." Professor Dumbledore says, and then he pauses. "And I would prefer that, if possible, you go by Starlight Snape for now, not Starlight Moonstone." I hurriedly nod though I don't understand why.

"Thank you, sir. I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused." I say and slink back out the door. Down the corridor I walk, but no one is there to see me. Inside, I find the room not as small as I'd imagined. There's room for a small dresser with a mirror and a comfortable bed. I'm too tired to search for an extra pair of pajamas and slump wearily onto the bed. I'd forgotten how comfortable a bed was. With a sigh, I don't even have to try to fall asleep, blacking out almost as soon as my eyes close.

"Duffle…" I mutter, waking up with a yawn. "Goodness, what time is it?" I cry as I wake up, feeling like Rip Van Wrinkle. On top of my dresser is one of the outfits my foster parents had bought me. I hurriedly don it, wondering how I could have slept so soundly as to not hear the person come in. I gasp as I come outside, through the windows I see a blanket of the night sky, stars happily twinkling alongside the moon.

"Oh, sheesh, I'm in trouble." I mutter to myself as I run along the halls. As I near the dining hall a few students, also wandering inside late give me strange looks, and I realize they haven't seen me before. And I have silver hair, which would capture a few strange looks, even in the wizard world.

"I…um…" I pause as I bang through the doors and all eyes swivel towards me. I hear people start whispering, in the far side, at the Slytherin table I see Draco shake his head in disgust at his goblet, and it breaks my heart a little.

"Starlight…?" I swivel my attention back to the teachers to see one with chin-length black hair and black eyes standing up and I realize he's the man who almost caught me. I've seen my own eyes in the reflection enough to know them. It was my father.

"Father!" I shout and I'm unable to control myself, I race down the aisle and into his arms, which are outstretched in question. I start crying immediately, he seems terribly uncomfortable and when I look up through my tears I see a confused expression on his face.

"Three cheers for Starlight Snape!" I look over to see Draco call above the shocked murmurs of the crowd. The whole Slytherin table raises their goblets and cheer. I smile, with teardrops streaming down my cheeks. Suddenly, I feel my hug returned and I bury my face in his shoulders, crying happy tears.

"Professor Snape, I hate to interrupt this happy reunion but I'm afraid Miss Snape has not been sorted." Dumbledore rose from his seat to say. "Ms. Snape, if you'd be so kind, please come and seat yourself on this stool." Professor McGonagall stepped beside the stool, hat in hand. I glance up at my newly discovered Father in fright, suddenly not sure if I can do this with all the stares I'm receiving. He pushes me towards the stool firmly. I finally walk up and uncomfortably sit. The ugly old leather hat is placed on my head and I suddenly hear a voice in my head.

'Well, well. I'd never thought I'd meet another Snape.' My eyes widen as I hear the voice, even though I recall reading about the magical hat.

'Wh-what?' I stutter, even inside my mind.

'I knew your Mother, girl. She was Slytherin too, you know, along with your father. But for some reason, I don't think that's the place for you. You're very sweet, Hufflepuff maybe? But you're determined too, how about Gryffindor? So many traits in your blood, I really _can't_ decide.'

'Please put me in Slytherin. Please, please, please.' I chant over and over, closing my eyes.

'Well, there is a great bit of Slytherin in your blood. Hm…' I bite my lip so hard that I taste blood in my mouth.

Everyone in the tables went completely silent, every house silently praying for the pretty Snape to be sorted into their house, even if her father was the headmaster of Slytherin. The grandfather clock's ticks at every second was the only sound.

Dumbledore looked at Snape and he couldn't tell what he was thinking but Snape was gazing steadily at Starlight. Snape himself was having a flashback of the evening he and Lilly had been sorted. He remembered the disappointment and shock he had felt when Lilly had been sorted into Gryffindor and suddenly he imagined Star being similarly sorted away and he felt a twinge of fear for the first time in his life..

"SLYTHERIN!" I hear the hat shout, my eyes fly open and I can't help but blush with delight as the Slytherin table jumps up and all cheer so loud that I can't hear what the professor is saying to me. The Slytherin students all clap my back as I pass them and I see my father, slowly walking back to his seat, but he gives me an approving look and my smile feels even brighter.

"And to think for a minute you might have been somewhere else." Draco drawled at me as I sat down beside him, I'm relieved, I thought for sure he would never talk to me again.

"I'm happy I'm here." I laugh.

"That's what we like to hear." A boy across me says. He has brown hair, calculating eyes and crooked teeth. "I'm Flint, Marcus Flint. Quidditch Captain." Flint said with a smile. I ignore the uneasy feeling in my stomach and shake hands with him.

"I have to say, I am shocked." A boy to my left says. "I never knew Professor Snape had a daughter. Or such a pretty one at that." I feel heat rush to my cheeks and I can only nod at the table.

"Oh, c'mon, give the girl some breathing space." Another boy laughs.

"Don't mind them; they're just first-years." Marcus said, gaining my attention again. "So where have you been living?"

"My father put me in a foster wizard family when I was six." I say shortly, not really wanting to get into the whole story, it isn't particularly pleasant to me.

"So, this is the first time you've spoken to your father?" Marcus asked.

"No, he used to send me letters on my birthdays, and lovely gifts." I say. I hear some of the other Slytherins chuckle.

"Snape? Send a gift? You must have him confused with someone else." A muscular brunette girl far down laughed with another girl with raven-colored hair. I flush and return to my plate.

"Hey Ray, let her alone. She probably knows more about him than we do." The brunette laughed, her skin was nicely tanned and her teeth were perfectly white and even. "I'm Lyta Fir by the way, and she's Ray Lehua. I and Ray are both first years too." The black haired girl has cinnamon-colored skin, she looks Indian.

"You said 'used to'. What do you mean?" Marcus asked.

"Well, my foster parents stopped letting me get them." Lyta's green eyes widened.

"Why would they do that?" Lyta asked. I shrug and dig into my food, they take the hint and don't as any more questions.

When Dinner is over I feel like I've just been stuffed for Christmas. I yawn and then cover my mouth in embarrassment. "Come on. I'll show you to the Slytherin common room." Marcus said. I follow him, Draco and the girls down hundreds of halls it seems. Finally we come to the opening and he whispers the secret password. I gape when we all enter the room, even though I'd already been there.

"You'll be sharing a room with Ray and Lyta. Just follow them; your stuff should already be there." Marcus said, gesturing to the backs of the retreating girls. I blink and race after them, they laugh as I appear out of breath beside them in the bedroom. Four beds with green pillows and black blankets are lined against the walls, with a table and a black-colored vanity doubling as a dresser beside it. There are green curtains around the bed to pull forward for privacy.

"What do you think?" I realize with a start Ray is talking to me.

"Oh, I-it's lovely." I stutter, shaken from my trance, she raises an eyebrow but goes back to her vanity.

"So, Star, can I call you that?" I nod vehemently and Lyta continues. "Anyway, I didn't want to bring this up in front of everybody at dinner, because I was afraid it might embarrass you, but I was just wondering what happened to your hair. I mean, I know your eyes are from Snape, but your hair is probably like your mums, right?"

I reach back automatically to touch it, feeling suddenly protective but I know they didn't mean to insult me. "Yeah, your right, my mum had silver hair." I finally answer; I hesitate then delve into my suitcase pulling out my only thing of hers. A picture of her smiling weakly after labor while holding me.

"My! She was pretty wasn't she?!" Lyta said, leaning forward. "Her eyes were silver too!" I can't help but cringe at the word 'was'.

"How odd." Ray said, more cool. I get the feeling she doesn't like me.

"How sweet. Look! You're holding a necklace with Snape's picture." Lyta cries in delight. I blink and lean in. Sure enough, inside my fist is a little star-shaped locket, my Fathers picture inside. I'd never noticed it before. How could I have never noticed it? I'd stared at the picture every night till I fell asleep.

"Hey, are you ok?" I open my eyes to see Lyta hovering above me; I hadn't really realized I had closed them.

"Never better. But I am a bit tired, if you don't mind, I'd like to go to sleep." I say, feigning a smile.

"Of course, we've got classes tomorrow, so it's best if we're well rested." Lyta said, snuggling under her covers, she sends a last glance my way then blows out the lantern by her bed.

"Professor Snape." Snape whirled around, staring hard at the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. "You wanted me?"

"Flint, I've taught you, I've seen you play. You're not afraid to fight. You're not afraid of getting hurt. I need to ask you for a favor." Snape said, eyes cold as ice.

"Anything, Professor." Marcus said with the determined look in his eyes that appeared before a game.

"I want you to watch over my daughter. If she's anything like her mother…well, let's just say it won't end well." Snape said. "And I have a feeling she won't be kindly received."

"Of course, Professor. I was already going to do that. She seems a tad…_vulnerable_ for a Slytherin." Marcus smirked. "One wrong look and the students will wish they were never born."

"I knew I could depend on you." Snape said, satisfied. Marcus smirked and walked back to his room. Snape paused and went into Star's bedroom, laying a packet of letters on the dresser beside her bed, then he snuck out again.

"Ah!" I sit up, shivering, nightgown soaked through. "HEY! What do you think you're doing?"

"Waking you up, obviously." Ray smirked, holding the now empty water bucket like it was a trophy. "If you're going to be in Slytherin you better be ready for some nasty jokes."

"No, you just have to be ready for nasty jokes from Ray and her group." Lyta said, coming out of the bathroom with her hair curling as it dried.

"Ah! Who are you?" I shout as a blond comes through the doorway, already dressed in her robes, her blond hair reached her lower back and was up in a red bow. I can't help but notice her sky-blue eyes.

"This is Mina Rose Fleurette. She's our roommate also; she got in kind of late last night." Lyta answered.

"Oh, I'm Starlight." I say, my manners forgotten, I'd woken up in the middle of the night and hadn't seen her.

I'd found a packet of old letters from birthdays and Christmas never received from my father on my dresser. I was up for two hours reading them, and admittedly, crying that my foster parents had been so cruel as to send them all back. By the time I finally laid back down to sleep, I felt like I knew my Father and I felt more at home, knowing that my father had at least tried to contact me.

"Oh, I already know who you are. Your story has spread like wildfire through the school. Your story is probably more surprising then Potter's." Mina said cheerily.

"Um, well I uh, should probably go changing then, huh?" I say, anxious to get away from the girl.

"Yeah, if you don't hurry you'll be late. I set your clothes on the counter." I nod and dash inside, grateful to have some privacy. Even in my dreams last night I'd had the creepiest feeling that someone had been watching me.

"You don't look half bad." Ray said, eying me head to toe as I come back out. I figure this is the closest to a compliment she'll ever give me.

"Ray's just being mean. You look great. I guess Slytherin really is your color." Lyta says kindly. I don't know what she's talking about, her green tie goes perfectly with her eyes. Though I suppose my grey and black tie would go well with my hair and eyes.

"Well, c'mon then, time to go!" Mina crowed. I can already tell she's an annoying morning bird.

"But I need to…" before I can finish my sentence, Mina grabs my hand and rushes out of the room, me flailing like a kite behind her.

"Sorry about that." Mina says, smoothing her hair as we come out into the staircases.

"Whew! We might have been late." Ray sighed in relief.

"Ray doesn't like being late." Lyta said.

"Oh, well, that's good. I'm always late." I admit with a laugh.

"Obviously. You were even late to the beginning of school. Technically, you were here though." Ray laughed; I blush, realizing that she knows, which means everyone knows. Why does that surprise me?

"Ugh, I can't wait till Halloween." Mina says offhandedly, we're all seated at the Slytherin table eating breakfast; I can barely get some porridge down I'm so nervous about the classes.

"Halloween isn't for another month and a half." I say unbelievingly.

"Yeah, but that's our next feast. Flint said it has so many sweets that a troll could get full and there'd still be enough for us." Mina smiles dreamily at the thought of so much candy.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Lyta asks me.

"Oh, I was just wondering if I was going to flunk Potions. I heard it's really hard." I say, I had heard that, when I'd passed the Gryffindor table. Everyone had been complaining about it.

"Of course you aren't. It's in your blood. Literally." Mina says confidently. "De facto, you'll probably be the best student since you can ask your dad if you have any problems." (In fact)

"Don't count on it." I mutter.

"Hey, everyone knows about you hiding in the school. And about your potion. Only a genius could make one all by themselves." Lyta adds.

"I guess so…" I say haltingly.

"Stop thinking about it and enjoy your food." Mina commands. I smile and delve back into my pile of food, deciding that I like her after all.

"Ms. Granger, sit by Mr. Potter." Snape said coldly. Hermione hurriedly shook her head and moved. Harry found himself between Hermione and Ron, which was fine by him. A moment later Star walked in surrounded by the three Slytherin girls. They quickly took the four vacated seats and pull out their stuff, quietly laughing to each other.

Snape noticed with satisfaction that Star and the girls were talking like old friends. She hadn't seemed to have any problems making friends. Mina leaned forward and said something to Star and playfully punched her arm. Star laughed at whatever she said then responded with something that made Mina laugh and blush.

"Hey what's the matter, Star?" Lyta whispered, noticing the confused look on her face, as if she was struggling with something, fifteen minutes into class.

"I want to ask him a question but I don't know if I should say 'father' or Professor Snape." Star answered, father would be awkward in a classroom.

"Try not saying anything at all. Raise your hand and when he asks you what you want just ask him. No need for a title at all." Ray advised, Star nodded and cautiously raised her hand.

"Yes?" Professor Snape asked.

"Well, um. Here on page 268 it says that Unicorn blood will save the victim even if he or she is an inch from death. So, I was just wondering why you never hear of people using it." Star gulped.

"Unicorn blood will save the person, but then he will only live half a life, a cursed life. It is a grave sin to harm a unicorn." Snape answered, Star nodded then he turns back to a Gryffindor boy, who seemed to need extra supervision.

"Oh, here we are." Mina says brightly as we come upon a door. "The History of Magic, dreadfully dull, but don't tell anyone I said that."

"Um, ok?" I say then am yanked inside the classroom. I carefully take my seat, hoping to not make too much noise and garner unwanted attention. But all eyes still swivel toward me and I can feel their stares as I open my journal to write in. I'd literally spent the whole weekend cooped up in the common room, catching up with all the work I missed. I'd only gone out for meals, to get stuff from the library and go to the bathroom. (I'd kept my promise and told Myrtle another story. A muggle one, called Cinderella, but no one will ever know.) And then, I finished it all on Sunday, but guess who got me sick? Mina! I was so mad at her, though I couldn't get that across since I kept throwing up in the bathroom. I'm just thankful it's over. So now it's Tuesday and I'm behind on all my work from yesterday. Thank you, Mina.

"May I sit here? All the other seats are full." I look up to see a boy about my height with brown hair looking rather nervously at me, as if I might bite his head off. The room is completely silent, I feel like I'm in a play.

"Sure." I say, and move my textbooks to my side. He looks surprised but takes the seat beside me. "I'm Starlight by the way. But you can call me Star." I reach out my hand for a friendly shake; he looks at it for a moment then cautiously takes it.

"I'm Seamus Finnegan." He replies, smiling nervously. "You're Professor Snape's daughter, aren't you?"

"Yes. Does that bother you?" I ask cautiously.

"N-no!" he stutters. "I-I was just wondering, Th-that's all." I turn back to my textbook with a sigh. Obviously making friends was going to be hard.

"Star! I can't believe you did that!" Mina groaned after class, smacking her forehead in despair at my actions.

"Do what? I didn't mean to fall asleep!" I say annoyed. "You yourself said the class was boring."

"No, that's fine. I mean you let a Gryffindor sit by you." Mina said exasperatedly. I don't really understand how letting someone sit by you is worse then falling asleep during class.

"Gryffindors are our enemies, Star. They hate us and we hate them. That's the way it is." Ray adds her own two cents.

"Why though?" I ask. "He seemed nice enough."

"I don't know why! But its tried and true, I'm pretty sure centuries of the most brilliant witches and wizards can't be wrong." Mina growled.

"Even Potter agrees." Ray hissed his name and I remember him from the robe shop.

"What do you mean?" I ask, I thought he had been terribly nice when I saw him in the Robe shop.

"His father hated your father and he hates Slytherins too." Ray answered.

"His Father hated my dad?" I ask, my eyebrows knit together as I try to think of it.

"Yeah. They're jerks, Star; best not to get involved with them." Lyta added. I blink, they all agree, they must be right. I guess I'll ask Father later.

"And here we have the wonderful class of Charms." Mina had been narrating the whole time we'd been walking toward the class; it was quite interesting listening to her talk about everything she'd learned since she'd gotten here. I can't help but slump in my seat as we read the textbook; he said we won't actually be trying any spells till next week. Thank goodness it's Thursday.

Star had found that one of the most important things to say to someone when you were becoming friends was telling them what kind of wand they had. Mina had a wand made of mimosa and a feather from a dove. Ray's was made of laburnum, which turned out to be a poisonous tree. It somewhat frightened Star at first, but she was even more surprised that inside of it was a piece of fur from a Chimera, which Star hadn't even heard of before. It turned out to be a monster that was lion-headed, goat's body and a serpent's tail. And Lyta had a wand of oak with a feather from a hawk.

"Hey, Starlight, do you remember me?" Harry asks as he comes walking up to me after class. I nervously smile aware that Lyta, Mina, Ray and Draco who were talking by the door are watching me. "I was surprised when I found out you were Professor Snape's daughter. But I'm glad you found your dad." I open my mouth to answer but am cut short.

"Hey, Potter! What are you doing? You can't talk to Star." I wince as Draco comes walking up. By now all the remaining students and Professor Flitwick are watching our conversation.

"Draco, please…" I say, pulling him away. "He was being nice."

"You have no business with her, go away." Ray snarled. Harry looked over at me then walks away, all the boys following him.

"Come on Star, let's go to lunch." Mina says more kindly. I nod mutely and follow them down the halls.

"Why, I was just going to come looking for you all. I thought our first years had gotten lost." We're met at the door of the dining hall by Flint. We all shake our heads and follow him to our table silently. I forget the embarrassing scene in Charms and soon I'm laughing with the other girls. I look over from my conversation to see Draco and Marcus deep in a private conversation, both glaring at the Gryffindor Table, I have the feeling Draco is telling Marcus about what happened in Charms. Marcus nods at something Draco says and then pats his back in approval. I shake my head and return to talking to Mina.

"Hey, Silver-head!" I keep walking as fast as I can. I have the horrid feeling they're talking to me. Starlight, you dummy! Of course they're talking to you! You're the only one with silver hair in the entire school! "Stop; I want to talk to you!" I finally stop as I realize there's no way I could get away.

"Yes?" I whisper, clutching my books to my chest.

"I need something from you." A tall red head says, smirking at me, she is a famous seventh year, everyone knows her, the famous Gryffindor Beryl Lark. Behind her are her goons, Zoisite, Nephrite, Kunzite and Jadeite.

"W-what?" I ask.

"I want you to get me an answer sheet for the next quiz, usually I would do fine without it, but I can't study this week. I have to train to try out for Quidditch." She sniffs the air like a rabbit then turns back to me. "I need it by tomorrow, first year."

"I-I can't. Th-that's cheating." I stutter. "I'm sorry, I can't help you." I turn around and walk away as fast as I can. It bothers me that they think I would help them cheat, but I decide not to dwell on it.

Late that Father takes me to a new place, somewhere along the second corridor. Inside are several doors. He points to the second one and I slowly stick in a copper-colored key and open it. I feel as if my eyes are about to burst from my head.

"Who's is all this?" I ask in wonder. There are trunks everywhere and a vanity with a wand on top and hundreds of things.

"This was all your mothers." He replies. I turn back to him, my mouth rudely gaping open. "Now it is yours."

"Mine?" I ask in shock.

"Yes. You are her heir after all." He almost smiles.

"What's in here?" I ask coming upon a normal sized chest.

"Why don't you open it and find out? Place your finger on the lock; it will only open for the owner." Father says.

"Oh my…" I say in shock as the lid lifts open. "REALLY?!" I finally scream. As soon as the lid has finished lifting, ten different drawers slide out. In each of the drawers is jewelry. One has bracelets, one has necklaces, and one is full of earrings and on and on. There's even a drawer of jeweled anklets. They're all sorted by colors and all made of real shining jewels.

"Oh and one more." Snape says, delighted by her reaction, but fearing she would fall over in a heart attack. He quickly pressed her finger against another lock hidden in the back of the chest.

To my shock out comes another tray, except these weren't jewelry.

"TIARAS?!" I shout in shock as I gaze at the nine different tiaras. "I think I'm going to faint." I say, feeling an overwhelming dizziness as they shine brilliantly in the light. Father pats my back.

"What do you think?" he asks.

"I think money wasn't one of mum's problems." I whisper still in shock, to my surprise Father cracks a tiny smile. Then it's gone again but I saw it. I smile brightly at him and then tackle him in a fierce bear hug. He laughs and pushes me away towards the huge wardrobe.

"Look in there. I think you'll like it." Father says. I glance over at him and then slowly grab the handle. I take a deep breath and then with shaking hands pull open both doors at once. I feel as if the breath has been knocked out of me at what I see.

The prettiest dresses I've ever seen. Only six of what seems to be a hundred dresses are plain solid colors, dark blues, browns and greens. Most of the others are sparkling with jewels but I see a ton of white dresses. The other dresses shine like stars; I pull out one at random and nearly faint. Its simple compared to the others but must've cost a fortune.

The dress was sky blue and sleeveless, the bodice was covered in diamonds so that it sparkled and the skirt was made of hundreds of layers of fabrics, the top layer was some sort of shiny shear fabric. It was gorgeous.

I pull out another dress and find it looks more like a wedding ball gown. The skirt is sheer white, that floated out so much that it took up the space of three people clustered together. It had jewels scattered across the skirt to make it shine. The bodice was smooth and tight, something like a corset I imagine, the top and bottom of the bodice have jewels entwining with silver designs.

I pull out another one and find it's one of the simplest ones. It looks like a dress one would wear to a Halloween ball or something. It's also a ball gown, but a little more medieval in design. The first layer is pure white shift, but only the sleeves show, pure white with black lacing, the second layer has black and white symbols entwining perfectly, and my mother's family's crest entwining perfectly with the Slytherin crest. I fight back tears as I look at the crest with the maiden riding a unicorn with the moon as a background and birds flying around her head. I'd only seen it a few times in my lifetime but it made me weepy. Over that second layer is a third black layer that only covered the back and sides, leaving the symbols clearly visible in the front.

I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a scream. I can't even decipher the feelings running rampant. Shock is definitely the strongest though.

"I see you like it." Father said, eyes twinkling.

"Honestly, I'm in shock." I admit, slowly sitting down on the vanity chair to think all this through. I scream as the chair swivels around so I'm facing the mirror. All the drawers slide open and I'm faced with hundreds of different cosmetics, brushes, hair extensions. Everything I could ever imagine.

"Ah, this was her particular favorite pastime." Father says. "Say a hairstyle to the mirror."

"Um, French braid?" I ask. The mirror swirls like something draining and then I see myself in it again, but my hair isn't loose anymore, it's in an intricate perfect braid. I reach my hand to the back of my head but it's still loose.

"You have to tell it if you want your hair to be like that, or it'll just show you how you would look. You can also do this with the cosmetics." Snape said.

"Please put my hair in French braid." I ask the mirror, a huge billow of smoke appears and engulfs my face. When it evaporates I'm in the same perfect braid. I touch my hair and sure enough it's in it just like Father said.

"Gwah…" I finally mutter, unable to say how shocked I am. It seems to get the message across though because I see the same almost-smile.

"I'm glad you like it." Father says. "But I'm afraid we need to get back to the dormitories, you'll have to look through the rest tomorrow."

"There's MORE?!" I say, flailing my arms as I almost fall over back ward in shock. "How can there be more?!" Father doesn't answer, instead leading me silently out of the room, but I can somehow feel how happy he is.

I hug him tightly before running into my bedroom, where I fall asleep to dreams of me in some sort of strange hairstyle with buns that end in streamers.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Hey, oldie!" I pause in confusion as I hear the strange name and then I'm suddenly forced around to look up at the same girl from yesterday. "You idiot! Did you tell your Father to get me in trouble? Now Gryffindor has lost twenty points!" I shake my head vehemently, my good mood evaporating like smoke from last night.

"N-No! Of course not!" I stammer, shrinking back as she leans toward me.

"I don't believe you." She hissed. "But I can't hurt you because you're just an old woman." I blink repeatedly as the insult starts making sense to me.

"I…" I start but she cuts me off.

"Don't bother." Beryl snarls. "I'll see you in the Witch Retirement Home, see if I don't." It doesn't even make much sense but it still hurts. I turn around and race in the opposite direction, fighting down my tears. I'm too weak to be in Slytherin if one insult can hurt me this much.

"Hey Star…" I don't stop to talk to the owner of the words, pushing past them as fast as I can.

"What's the matter with her? Was she crying?" Mina asked.

"I don't know." Lyta shrugged.

"She'll tell us if she wants us to know." Ray said, walking ahead after another glance behind her.

"I guess so." Mina secretly wondered if they were making a mistake and should get involved.

"Hi Seamus." I say miserably, trying to wipe off any excess tears.

"Hi Star." He says, I notice he's loaded down with Potion books. He looks around the library and then back at me. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Why do you have all those books?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, well Snape told me to find a tutor, but everyone's too busy. So I thought maybe I could learn from books like Hermione." Seamus answers, giving the pile of books a dejected look.

"I could help you." I say before I can stop myself.

"W-what?" he says in shock.

"Well, I'm doing all right in Potions, so I have some extra time. But if you want someone who's better than me you should ask…" I begin but Seamus cuts me off.

"Are you kidding? You're the best in Class." Seamus says. I turn bright red at the unexpected praise from the Gryffindor.

"Well, would you like me to help you?" I ask, still fighting the beet red blush on my face.

"Yeah. Thanks." He answers with a relieved smile.

"Seamus, where have you been?" Percy asked as Seamus entered the common rooms, just a moment before the bell gonged, signaling bed time.

"I was being tutored." Seamus replied, and then he winced as the bell went off. "I sure hope Star got back in time."

"Wait; Star? Starlight Snape?" Percy asked in shock.

"Yeah, she's a great tutor, I totally get it now!" Seamus crowed her praises. "She was really patient, and she didn't care that I kept messing up!"

"Starlight Snape?" Percy was still surprised. "But she's in Slytherin."

"So? I think we were all wrong about the Slytherins, they're a decent group." Seamus continued. Ron felt like he was going to fall out of his chair, Harry couldn't get over the fact that Seamus had actually talked to her. Without interference from other Slytherins.

"What about Malfoy?" Harry asked. Seamus' face darkened at the name, and the happiness on his face faded away.

"He's a jerk." Seamus replied. Harry was relieved; if Seamus had pronounced him good he would have fainted like a girl.

"Alright, everyone to bed." Percy said, sensing a bashing of the name of Malfoy coming and he as a prefect couldn't allow that, at least not publicly.

I snuck out of my bedroom and out of the Slytherin common room as silently as I could. It was definitely past curfew but I just had to see what else was in the chests in the 'treasure room' as I had started calling it.

I finally arrive and with sweating hands open a chest marked Year Two. On the top of the lid are pictures of my mum's face, squashed together with her two dark haired friends. I pick it up, they're all laughing as they smile at me. I shake my head and look back down at the contents of the trunk. Inside are a bunch of 'everyday' outfits and robes that seem brand new, it seemed that everything my mum had owned was expensive and this was no different. The shirts all had expensive designs and were most definitely designed specifically for her. There were only a few pairs of pants, designs made with jewels of course, and kept pristinely.

Then there were lots and lots of skirts. Five of them were floor length, a quarter of the rest went to the knees but everything else was either short or mini skirts. They were all lined in gems depending on the fabric color, and a lot of them had designs made of silver or golden thread. I realize that I could definitely not fit into these clothes, they were made for someone voluptuous. Then I remember it being marked Year Two. But still, for being a second year, my mum was really curvy. Shoes are at the bottom of the chest. Most of them are stilettos, with one pair of tennis shoes, three flats, two pairs of flip flops and a pair of sandals.

I sit down, taking deep breaths. How can one girl afford this many clothes? And for only one year! Seriously. And crowns? I mean, she must have been a Princess or something.

I blink as I realize the truth then cover my mouth so my scream doesn't bring Filch after me. A princess?! My Mom was a Princess?! You would think I would be informed of this! I sit on the floor for a half hour, just trying to get a grip on it all. I finally stand up and take a deep breath. I look at all the chests and find they are all similarly marked with different years. I finally open one that's labeled Year One.

Inside are clothes just my size. Literally. She must have been my height, because they look perfect for me. Once again there are few pants but a ton of skirts and robes. These skirts were a little more modest, ranging from floor length to knee length. I wonder what happened to cause Mum to wear such different clothes. The shirts were all cute, but not as fancy or expensive as the ones in the other chest. Something had definitely changed. Shoes layer at the bottom of the chest, but they're all very sensible, nothing like the second year shoes.

I realize the time with a groan. I quickly grab two outfits and leave, before the nasty old cat or its owner catches me.

"Ugh!" I mutter as I try to look up on one of the higher shelves to get the book I needed. Being as short as Seamus definitely has its drawbacks. Why wasn't I taller? Fate was cruel. Wait, that was totally selfish of me. Fate was not cruel; I had my Father and a bunch of new stuff. Why am I so selfish? I must be the worst child in the world!

"Here." I'm jerked from my self-lecture to see the Captain of Gryffindor Quidditch reach up and hand me the book. Harry stands on the right side of him, and Seamus on the left.

"Oh, thank you." I say nervously, glancing at Seamus, wondering if they know about me tutoring him.

"I'm Wood, Oliver Wood. I'm captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team." He says, holding out his hand. I slowly shake it, wondering why they're talking to me.

"Hi Star." Harry says shyly from behind Wood. I nod at him but I'm still confused about how I should act around him, considering our Fathers' history together.

"Hey, Star." Seamus speaks to fill the awkward gap of silence. "Have you learned to ride the broom yet?"

"Um, no. I think I'm going to have to ask Madam Hooch to teach me on one of my free days." I answer, feeling awkward since I know Harry and Wood are both on the Quidditch team, and good on brooms. "Or I could ask one of the kids on the Slytherin team." Seamus nods and once again we're in an awkward pause.

"So… I guess I should be going." I move to step past Wood and Potter but to my consternation they don't get out of the way. "Um…"

"We wanted to ask you something." Harry Potter said with an apologetic look.

"Um…" I say again but they seem to take it as permission.

"We were wondering if any of your other classmates have ever, how should I put this? Talked of a clever way to win their games; you know?" I gape at Wood, realizing that they want me to rat out my own house. I look over at Seamus, he ducks his blushing face. I can't help feeling betrayed, I thought Seamus was different.

"No. They play respectably at all times." I say coldly, trying to hide my tears. "I should really be asking you that question. But seeing as you haven't won anything in ages, it doesn't matter." I rush away before they can answer me, but I'm pleased to see their shocked expressions. Perhaps it wasn't a nice feeling, but it was certainly satisfying.

"Hey, Seamus!" Harry, Ron and Seamus all turned around to see Star walking towards them. She was wearing her robe open so that it showed the uniform underneath. It seemed like an older version somehow. Star ignored their looks and spoke directly to Seamus. "Um, anyway, I'm going to have to miss our studying tonight, I have to go learn to fly on the broomstick." Seamus slowly nodded.

"Oh, ok. Well, that's great I guess." Seamus answered cautiously

"Is Madam Hooch going to help you?" Harry asked carefully, remembering their encounter the day before.

"No, actually, Flint said he'd teach me. Isn't that nice of him?" Star replied brightly.

"Flint?" Oliver Wood appeared. "He can't teach you to fly, he's a…"

"Yes?" Flint asked with a smirk, suddenly appearing, Wood shut his mouth angrily. Flint looked back over at Star. "You ready, Princess?" Star nodded eagerly.

"Princess?" Ron asked in confusion and distaste.

"Does that bother you, Weasley?" Flint asked, Star was turning pink in the background, hating that she had caused yet another fight, even those she was still angry at them. Flint finally smirked and walked away, Star following, a bright smile on her face as she forgot the scene.

"She's their Princess because Snape is the Headmaster of Slytherin," Hermione said, having appeared from nowhere like usual. "So he's the King of Slytherins, if you follow me, and that makes Star the Princess."

"Wonderful." Ron said. "Too bad Professor McGonagall doesn't have any children. That would show them."

"Show them what?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Ron said grumpily.

"Star, if you want to learn, you have to sit on it." Flint laughed at the frightened expression on her face.

"But what if I fall?" Star asked nervously.

"I'll catch you if you fall." Flint told her then before she could argue picked her up and sat her on his broom. "Alright then. Now, hold on tight and kick the ground hard, it should make it fly up."

"I can't do this. I changed my mind." Star said, trying to turn around to get off.

"Oh no you don't." Flint said. Star wondered if she was really meant to live such a short life. And she hadn't even had a chance to try on her mum's jewelry or clothes. Well, except her old uniform which she was wearing now obviously. Flint finally sighed in defeat. "You know what, fine. I will go on the first ride with you, but after that you have to do it by yourself. Deal?" I nod eagerly, thanking my lucky stars. Flint climbs on behind me, looking over my shoulder and grabbing the broomstick. "Alright now watch what I do."

Fifteen minutes later I collapse on the ground I'm laughing so hard. The ride was surprisingly fun, I feel giddy. He stands over me, smiling too, but probably because I look ridiculous.

"Ok, ok, I'm all right." I say, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I'm glad. Your turn, Princess." Flint says pointedly. I gulp but refuse to back away; I slowly slide onto the broom, closing my eyes as tight as I can. I blindly reach for the handle and settle my hands in a comfortable position before cracking one eye open cautiously. "Very good. Now, push off the ground, hover and then you can drop down again. Alright?" I nod and kick the ground as hard as I can. I hover a few feet above the ground but its still nerve wracking to me.

"Where is Star? I need to ask her something." Seamus said, standing up. "I think I'm going to go look for her."

"We'll come too." Harry said, standing up, Ron alongside him.

"I'd like to come if you don't mind." Wood said, not that any Gryffindor would ever refuse him. They all knew the whole reason they were going with Seamus was to see what her and Flint were doing, but none would ever admit it out loud. Off they trouped, until they finally came to the Quidditch field. To their shock, Star was flying all over the arena while Flint shouted orders from below.

"Wow. He must be a good teacher." Seamus said in shock as he watched Star fly about with ease. Wood's jaw hardened, everyone watched in fascination as she slowly came down and landed smoothly on the ground, climbing off comfortably and hugging Flint.

"I can't believe it. Nice girl like Star thinking Flint is so great." Wood growled as he walked back down the halls toward the dining room. He hated seeing his nemesis being so fondly hugged. Harry and Ron exchanged glances behind his back, Seamus was completely silent. "Ugh, it irks me."

They entered the dining hall to see Flint and Star had gotten back before them, they'd probably flown. Star sat between her best friend Mina Fleurette and Flint. She and Mina were laughing hard about something while Flint seemed back to his normal non-huggable self, talking with other Quidditch teammates.

"Star is awfully pretty when she smiles." Seamus muttered to himself.

"What did you say?" Harry asked, turning around quickly.

"I said, Flint must be awful petty." Seamus covered quickly. Harry gave him a strange look and turned back to his food. Seamus dared not turn around to look at Star again, aware of Harry watching him like a hawk out of the corner of his eye.

Star found herself walking about alone after she had finished dinner, she had canceled the study session with Seamus so she found herself in the library once again, looking for a book on Princesses with magical abilities. She turned to go to the next aisle when she accidentally bumped into someone else.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry! I'm such a klutz!" Star cried, scrambling to her feet and helping the other girl up. "Hermione, right?" She's probably the smartest witch in Charms; she always seems to know everything.

"Yeah, and you're Starlight." Hermione says, brushing off some dust from her robes. "Were you looking for something?" She eyed the ransacked shelves behind me with a raised brow.

"Um, yeah, Royal Witches." I answer uncomfortably. Her eyes light up with recognition.

"Oh, yeah, I saw that. I was going to read it but then I saw something else. Come on, I'll show you." I follow her down several aisles. She pulls out a book and hands it to me. I glance at the book cover, a lady with expensive robes and a tiara smile while she holds a wand.

"May I ask you a question?" the girl asks abruptly.

"Sure." I can't tell if this will be an uncomfortable question or not.

"Well, your father is the potions master, everyone knows that, but who was your mother?" Hermione asks.

"Um, well, that's kind of what I'm trying to find out." I say.

"You're mum was royal?" she asks in shock.

"Oh no, I mean, maybe, but I doubt it." I hastily reply.

"Did Professor Snape hint at it?" Hermione asked, looking hooked.

"No! Not a word about her really, I just…" I trail off. I bite my lip and look around trying to decide whether I should tell her or not.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I promise." Hermione whispered.

"Ok then, my father gave me a few old things of hers. She had some tiaras." I whisper back. "And Professor Dumbledore didn't want anyone knowing my real name for some reason at the beginning of the year."

"That is odd." Hermione agreed. "Would you…" Hermione hesitated, as if for once she didn't know what to say. "Would you mind if I helped you?"

"Oh no! That would be lovely!" I cry in delight, glad to not have to do it alone. "I was quite afraid honestly." Hermione's smile mirrored how I felt. "But you can't tell anyone about any of it."

"I know. Do you want to go through the book right now, if you've got some time?" Hermione asked, ready to find out all she could, her brain already teeming with questions.

"Actually, let's go look at my mum's old stuff. Maybe there's something I missed!" I cry in excitement. Suddenly I remember an important detail.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"I just remembered…" I say slowly. "You're in Gryffindor… And I'm in Slytherin." Hermione's face falls too.

"Yeah…" she said sadly.

"Well, you know, if you don't mind sneaking, we could still do it." I say as I think about ways around it. "We can secretly meet at the library and right before curfew." I brighten as it all starts coming together. "But just one more thing, since we are in different houses, let's not talk about our houses while we're together. That way we won't get mad at each other."

Hermione paused for a long second, her conscious battling as she thought about it. "As long as we don't break any rules. Even curfew." I nod, it makes perfect sense.

"Good, c'mon!" I cry and together we dash out of the library up the steps and into the room without anyone noticing us.

"There's nothing in here." Hermione said, looking around and then at all the doors.

"Not in here." I smile gleefully at my secret. I slowly open the second door and Hermione looks impressed, which is a lot to say for the girl who knows everything. I hurry past her and toward the jewelry chest, pushing my finger against the lock. Hermione squeals in delight when the drawers pop out with all the different jewels. "Here, Hermione." I say pulling out a smart gold bracelet, an H in the middle made out of rubies. Hermione's eyes widen at the sight. "I think this would be perfect for you."

"Star! You can't give that to me! It was your mothers! You just met me!" Hermione cries in shock, but I can see the way her eyes linger on it.

"Oh, go on, did you see all this stuff? And I could never wear it, it just screams Hermione." I laugh and push it into her hands. She stares at it in shock. "Well, try it on." I say eagerly, feeling like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Oh, it is beautiful." Hermione admits. "But I can't take this."

"Nonsense, I'm not giving you a choice. If it bothers you all that much, think of it as payment for you agreeing to help me with finding out about my mum." I say. "De facto, I really should pay you more." I turn to go back to the chest but Hermione steps in my way laughingly. (In fact)

"Alright then. Thank you, but I don't want more. I shall save this for a very special occasion." Hermione says, gazing at it one more time before gently putting it in her pocket. Suddenly a golden glint catches my eye; it's the locket I was holding when I was a baby.

I shake my head to clear it, pocketing the necklace to open it later, remembering why I opened the chest in the first place. I press the secret button and Hermione gasps as the tiaras come floating up on the platform.

"You said some tiaras, not nine." Hermione said in a small breathy whisper. "Yep, your mum was royal. In fact, you're probably the richest kid in school if all of this is real!"

"Maybe she was just queen of a club or something nine times." I say slowly.

"Uh-huh." Hermione said unconvinced. She grabs a silver tiara inlaid with pearls and examines it. "Look!" she cried. "See what's inscribed?" I kneel down and look.

"Presented to Princess Moonlight Pearl Moonstone on her first birthday, love mama Selene and papa Perseus." I read out loud in shock, those were my middle names! Did my mum name me after grandparents I never knew?

"And look at this one! And this one!" She'd already moved on to the next ones. "See? It says 'to Princess Moonlight Moonstone on her fourth birthday.' And this one says her seventh birthday, and then her tenth birthday and on and on!" Hermione leaned back with a sigh. "So it should seem your mum got a tiara every three years." Hermione started putting everything away, quick and neatly. "I suppose I should go. I'll read this and when I find something I'll signal you somehow." Hermione said. I nod dumbly, still shocked about the tiaras. She pats my back and then hurries away. I slowly, dumbly, close the chest and walk out of the room. Down the steps I go, feeling as if I'm not really there, but floating somewhere else. I'm so not focused that I slam into someone else.

"Whoa! Are you ok, Star?" I look up to see Seamus; I nod and then hurriedly run away, hearing Marcus' familiar voice.

"I'm going to do it. I really am." Harry and the entire Quidditch team came in to find Seamus pacing across the floor, muttering to himself. Ron shrugged his shoulders, watching Seamus with a mix of confusion and amusement.

"What are you going to do, Seamus?" Harry finally asked after another silent minute. Seamus seemed to come out of his trance and blinked at them, like a deer.

"I am going to do it." He reinstated.

"Of course you are, Seamus, but what?" Harry asked as kindly as he could.

"I'm going to ask, to ask…" his courage seemed to fail him but he pushed on. "I'm going to ask Star if she'll go on a date with me." Everyone's eyes widened simultaneously.

"Uh-uh. No. No you're not. Seamus, studying with her is fine, but asking a Slytherin on a date… Unthinkable!" Percy had appeared and took the stairs two at a time. "You have to realize this. And Professor Snape would never let you within ten feet of his daughter if he knew!"

"I just- I really like Star. And I think she likes me too." Seamus said, trying to remain firm in his position even with everyone against him.

"Look, Seamus, we're not saying she doesn't like you. We're saying it could never work. And where would you even go for a date?" Harry asked.

"I just really like her." Seamus said dejectedly. Everyone regarded him sadly.

"Starlight…" Severus Snape muttered to himself. He could keep thoughts and memories away from his enemies but he couldn't keep them hidden from himself.

_"Mrs. Duffle just confirmed it. You can drop her off at their house tonight, at eleven." Mrs. Sable said, her face was set and emotionless, mirroring Snape's._

_"Thank you, Orchid." Severus replied, picking up the bags and tossing them all into a small thin briefcase which magically managed to fit everything inside._

_"Severus…" Orchid hesitated, the detached mask falling off of her. "Are you really sure about this? I mean, you don't know anything about these people. You'll never see her again."_

_"I know." Severus replied. "But I think that's the best way."_

_"You're her father." Orchid Sable took a step back from the situation. She picked up her baby girl, Hotaru and nodded to Severus, disappearing in a poof of smoke._

_Severus paced across the empty living room until it was nine. Then he opened the door to the bedroom and went inside, picking up Starlight who continued sleeping. Severus covered her with blankets and got on his broom and flew away. When they were half way there her eyes opened and she looked around herself up in the air._

_"Papa." Star giggled, reaching up towards him. Severus smiled down at her with effort. "Where are we going?"_

_"To America." Severus answered. _

_"Why?" Star looked up at him._

_"I'm going to introduce you to some people." Severus replied._

_"When we get home can we go see Hotaru and Mrs. Sable?" Starlight asked._

_"Sure." Snape looked away, concentrating on the far off lights. When he looked back down, she was starting to fall asleep again but she was still watching him. "On the wind, across the sea, hear this song and remember; soon you'll be home with me, once upon a September." Starlight's eyes drifted shut as he sang, even if he wasn't a good singer and she was fast asleep at the end._

_"Professor Snape?" a slightly round woman opened the door, she had a warm features. "I'm Mrs. Macron. I'm the house keeper." She looked down at the bundle in his hands and held her hands to her cheeks. "Bless me! Is this Starlight?" Mrs. Macron cooed even though Starlight was asleep. "Please come in."_

_"I'd rather wait here, thank you." Snape said, staying resolutely on the doorstep._

_"Of course. Madam Duffle and Mr. Duffle will be here in a moment." The kindly house keeper said and then went to fetch them._

_Snape knew it was time to wake her up and say goodbye, but he found he couldn't. He simply watched her sleep, breathing softly in the cold night air._

_"Professor Snape! How lovely to meet you!" Mrs. Duffle came crowing to the door with her husband a foot behind. "OH! Look at her, isn't she a sweetheart?!" The excited cries of the woman woke Starlight up and she stared fearfully at the family ogling her. "Come here dear! Give Mommy a hug!"_

_Star whimpered and turned away from them, clinging to Snape's neck._

_"Madam, she's frightened by all the loud noise, she just woke up." Snape said as politely as he could. Inside he was beginning to doubt his decision, staring at the people who he'd decided would raise his daughter instead of him._

_"Oh, of course, Excuse me. I get very excited." Mrs. Duffle whispered, reaching her arms out for the child. Time froze. Snape looked between the outstretched arms of Mrs. Duffle and his daughter's confused face as she looked up at him. His heart broke with a snap, like it had when he'd found Lilly Potter dead._

_"Papa…" Starlight whispered and then Snape pried her little hands off from around his neck and tried to hand his only child to the overly bubbly lady. Star started crying though, wailing more like it, holding out her arms towards her father._

_"Maybe I should give you a minute to talk to her." Mrs. Duffle said uncertainly. Snape nodded and the door softly shut._

_"Starlight, I need you to listen to me now." Snape said carefully._

_"I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go, Papa!" Star cried as she'd began to understand that her father was going to leave her there. "I want to be with you!"_

_"Starlight, the Duffles are going to take good care of you. I promise." Severus told her. "They're going to keep you safe until you're old enough to take care of yourself. You're going to be so happy."_

_"I'm happy with you." Star cried, tears streaming down from her black eyes to the ground._

_"Starlight, it's only for a little while." Snape lied. "And then I'll come back for you and we can visit Hotaru and Mrs. Sable."_

_"Do you promise?" Starlight asked and her tears slowed._

_"I-" Snape's throat closed. "I promise, Starlight."_

_"Ok." Star said and stood up. "I love you papa."_

_"I love you too, Starlight." Severus took her into his arms and didn't let go, trying to memorize how she looked and the sound of her voice. A tear went down his cheek which quickly disappeared on the cement. He pulled back and kissed her forehead. "Come on, Starlight." The door opened and Mrs. Duffle stood inside not moving, but watching Starlight's every move. Waiting for her to come in or run away. _

_Starlight looked back at her papa and then at Mrs. Duffle. She took a step inside and then another, letting go of her father's hand. Mrs. Duffle smiled widely, sweeping Starlight off of her feet and into a hug. Star looked back at her father with a trusting look and Severus had to look away. He took a step back, while Star was still looking at him and got on his broom. He flew away as fast as he could; trying not to think about what he'd just done, concentrating on getting back to England._

_"Where's Starlight?" Mrs. Paisley asked Severus the next morning as she watered her garden with her wand._

_"She's in America." Snape looked away. Mrs. Paisley looked at him, her face mixed in surprise and sadness._

_"You really did it." Mrs. Paisley said heart brokenly. "I didn't think you would actually send her away. I would've said goodbye."_

_"I'm sorry." Snape told her._

_"Don't be sorry for me, Severus Snape." Mrs. Paisley said, tears in her eyes. "Be sorry for yourself. You're only bright light in life is gone. Living with complete strangers." Mrs. Paisley shook her head at the stupidity of men. "Can't you see that? What are you going to do now without her? Go back into your shell and forget what emotions are?"_

_"I was doing what was best for Starlight. Not what's best for me." Snape took a deep breath._

_"Maybe so. But, Severus, you're not in danger anymore. The Dark Lord is vanquished and you've been acquitted of your crimes. You don't have anyone to hide from. She could have stayed if you had wanted her too."_

_"No she couldn't have!" Snape finally cracked. "The Ministry killed her whole family. It would only be a matter of time before someone recognized Starlight and reported that she was still alive!"_

_"I'm sorry, Severus." Mrs. Paisley started crying and Snape felt horrible for the older lady. He awkwardly patted her back and then retreated back into his house._

_He realized she was right. He was going to retreat back from his emotions without Starlight. He would become a rock without her. He looked at the old Muggle Radio that was suddenly acting up._

_"And it's a great favorite this week, ladies and gentleman! Let's hear it live! Here it is!" The Radio announcer crowed over the radio. Snape sat still, remembering all the times as a boy that his father had listened to the radio._

_"_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been-_"_

_Snape shut off the radio, glaring at it. He picked it up and tapped his wand against it. The radio exploded into a hundred little pieces. Snape used his wand to float all the pieces to the garbage and then sat back down in his arm chair numbly and listened to the lonely silence that filled the house._

"Hey, Star." Seamus approached me, turning a tomato red color. I blush too, looking around to make sure the library is empty before turning back to him.

"Is something wrong, Seamus?" I ask.

"No, no. Of course not." Seamus gulped. "Anyway, I'd better just say this before I chicken out."

"Oh, you wouldn't chicken out, Seamus." I say, turning back to the bookshelf. "You're too brave for that."

"I'm not brave Star; I think you've got me confused with Harry." Seamus replied.

"I think you are. I don't think anyone else is as brave as you when it comes down to it." I say more firmly, turning back to him. "I mean, you keep coming back, look at you! Even when your magic blows up in your face, you go back and keep trying! I could never do that. And you're the only Gryffindor brave enough to study with a Slytherin. That's bravery to me." Seamus turned even redder, if that was possible but couldn't keep a smile off his face at the unexpected praise.

"Star, I want to ask you something." Seamus finally said.

"Anything." I laugh at the look on his face. As if I'm going to bite his head off, the same look from the day we first met.

"Well, obviously, there's not a chance to do it now, but, someday, um, if you want to, I, uh, was wondering if you would ever, um, consider going on a d-date with me." Seamus managed to get it out. I stare in shock at him for a moment. Go on a date? With a Gryffindor? Oh that would be the end of me, though I really just want to blurt out a yes.

"Seamus, I really want to say yes but…" I start.

"But your dad would never approve, or your friends." Seamus finishes for me. "That's why I said someday. Maybe Snape will change his mind about me if I do better in potions." I can't help but smile at the determined look on his face.

"Thank you Seamus, I would be honored to go on a date with you." I finally say, and hug him before I dash away, lest I get caught or, even worse, we both stare at each other with strawberry red faces as we try to think of something to say.

"I can't believe it! A unicorn!" I cry excitedly as soon as I come to the clearing where Hagrid teaches older students and see the beast. I race towards it to the shocked cries of all my friends.

"Star!" Ray cries but I'm already there in front of it.

"Hi girl! What's your name?" I ask the female unicorn, it has the most beautiful eyes, light blue like the sky.

"Crystal." It answers, I smile at her brightly.

"Do you live in the Forest?" I ask, turning to look over at it, a forbidden place for all students.

"Yes, are you a Hufflepuff?" Crystal asks, I shake my head.

"No, I'm a Slytherin. I am Professor Snape's daughter." I tell it but the unicorn doesn't shy away, like students do, thankfully. "So, are there many unicorns in the forest? Does your family live there too." The unicorn simply nods. "Hm, well that's great, I guess Hagrid takes care of you all then. Why do you look so sad?"

"Everyone is trying to feed me in the classes." Crystal says, a little dejectedly. "But I am so full; I really do not think I could bear another bite of food."

"Ok, I'll tell Hagrid, he can think of something else for them to do." I tell Crystal and then turn back to find Hagrid and all my friends staring at me, along with Potter and co., who appeared at some point, staring at me in shock.

"Um, Hagrid did you catch all that?" I ask, feeling unsettled at the stares and gaping mouths.

"Star! You just talked to that unicorn!" Mina cried. I blink, was I not supposed to? Oh, I'm in trouble now.

"Starlight, I need to ask you something, and I need you to answer it, very honestly. Alright?" Hagrid asks, cautiously approaching me like I'm a dragon.

"Sure." I say, trying to ignore all the stares I am getting, but it's impossible.

"Starlight, did you… did you understand what that unicorn was saying?" he asks, looking at Crystal behind me.

"Yes, didn't you?" I ask.

"No, that is a… very special skill that few have, if any." Hagrid says, he squats down on the ground so that we're at eye level. "What did she say?"

"She said her name was Crystal, her family is in the woods and that she's very full from all the food students have been feeding her and can't eat another bite." I recite.

"Did she now…" Hagrid looks over at the unicorn. "Can you… can you understand any other animals beside unicorns, Starlight?"

"Birds. Owls are harder for me." I answer as honestly as I can. "Especially barn owls. It's hard to decipher their shrieks and it's even worse to try to speak to them in their own language. So usually I just talk to them with another bird's hooting or Latin, if their very smart."

"Star! Why didn't you tell us you could talk to animals?" Mina cried, still in shock as Hagrid sends me back to the group of students.

"I though everyone could." I blush, feeling bad that they thought I didn't say anything to them.

"Star, Star, Star." Ray says shaking her head in despair. "Is there anything else you should tell us that you think everyone could do?"

"Just levitation." I answer with a laugh.

"Alright, that's normal, that's ok." Lyta sighs, as if a big weight is off her chest. I suddenly remember something else but shake my head at the thought of telling them. They wouldn't care, or it would probably make things worse.

"That's great, Star, don't be embarrassed for what your good at." Draco says, leaning over our shoulders. "I think that's cool. You think you could talk to that little bird right there?" Draco points to a Bluetit hobbling out from the forest; its wing seems to be damaged somehow.

"I can try, I guess." I say as they push me forward. I'm acutely aware that all the students, even Hagrid are watching me. "Hi." I say to the bird, it stares up at me, head cocked. I plunder on. "Is your wing hurt?" The bird nods mournfully. I put my hand on the ground in front of the small bird and it climbs on without hesitation.

"I got hit by someone riding a broom." The bird whispers. "I don't know who."

"Ah, you poor thing." I say, I hate it when people run into helpless animals and then they don't stop to make sure they're ok. "Well, Hagrid over there can mend you right up." The bird eyes Hagrid then shakes her head vehemently.

"No. He's much too big! I'm only little." The bird cries in despair.

"I know Hagrid looks scary but he's really very gentle. All the animals love him. Give him a try, alright?" I pause, looking at the little Bluetit in my cupped hands. "I'm sorry; I forgot to ask you your name."

"My name is Bristol, that's where I was born." She says. "I know who you are already. You're Starlight; Moonlight and Severus' daughter."

"Wait, you know who my mum was?" I ask it in a hushed whisper.

"Yes, my great grandmother was always talking to your mother." Bristol says. "Grandma Daisy, as we call her."

"Wait, talking? You mean my mum could talk to birds too?" I ask. The bird nods enthusiastically and then winces. I remember her hurt wing with a grimace of shame. "Sorry, Hagrid will have that fixed in a jiffy." I say and bring the bird over to Hagrid.

"Hagrid, this is Bristol, she got hurt by a flying broom. Could you help her out?" I put my hand next to Hagrid. Bristol glances at me and then leaps onto his hand.

"Well, blimey Star." Hagrid says in shock. "You were whistling to that bird like a natural. For a minute I thought you were a bird."

"Sorry." I say in embarrassment.

"Nothing to be sorry about, I'm just shocked is all." Hagrid says and pats my back. "Well, since Crystal here is too full, I'll let them all out early, but since they won't have done anything they can write me a three page essay about Unicorns." My friends wait for me.

"Was I- Was I really whistling?" I ask them as we walk towards the castle.

"Didn't you hear yourself? You were whistling like a real bird." Mina says, grinning in delight at my new found abilities.

"I thought I was just speaking…English." I admit to them.

"That was definitely not English, Star." Draco said. "By lunch everyone will know about your speaking to birds and unicorns." Draco was right of course; all the Slytherins brought their owls to lunch for me to talk to them.

Most of the owls didn't have anything to say, though some said they wished their owners would feed them a bit more toast and other's wished that they got out ofr more exercise or less. I don't understand why they brought me their owls since I said I wasn't very good with owls.

"Um, Hagrid, are you here?" I call; I'd forgotten my textbook on a stump. I shrug to myself and go into the clearing to find Hagrid petting Crystal. "Hagrid?"

"Starlight, sorry." Hagrid stands up and I see his beard is wet from tears.

"Oh Hagrid, what's the matter?" I cry, holding out her handkerchief to him.

"Ah, it's nothing to worry about, I was just remembering." Hagrid wiped stray tears from his cheeks with my handkerchief.

"Remembering what?" I ask.

"Well, Star, I was remembering your mum." Hagrid said and he looked like he might start crying again. "That's why I was so surprised this morning. You-you was just like your mum."

"You knew my mum?" I say in surprise.

"Course I did, she taught me everything I know about Unicorns. Her Patronus was a Unicorn, don't you know." Hagrid continued. "In fact," Hagrid sniffled a bit but the tears seemed to be over. "In fact, when I was a small lad, I had a rather large crush on her, though that's a bit awkward to say."

"You had a crush on my mum?!" I ask in shock.

"Oh no!" he says. "I had a crush on your grandmother." Whatever I'd been expecting, it definitely wasn't that.

"My…Grandmother?!" I cry in shock, dropping the book I'd picked up and feeling I might faint.

"Yeah." He said sorrowfully, looking at the ground unhappily.

"I'm sorry, Hagrid." I say, but feeling happy to find someone willing to talk about her.

"Oh don't be sorry, Star. You is the one who had to grow up with out a mother or a father." He said and then he leaned forward secretively. "I know you don't like talking about your foster family, but I understand. They weren't the nicest lot, were they?" I bite my lip as I look into his black eyes, should I tell him?

"They were decent I suppose." I haltingly answer. He nods then looks up at the sun, judging the time. "You'd best be off, class is going to start soon and I won't be having you late because of me."

I scurry away to the next class, avoiding puddles from the storm we had last night. You would think with so many wizards in this school they could dry up the grounds with no problems. Seriously. I mean, just get seven students together and dry away all the mud and water.

"Hey, old woman!" I keep walking, hearing everyone chuckling at the boy's joke.

"Hey Oldie, you stop and talk to us when we call you." It feels like déjà vu as Beryl grabs my shoulders, turning me around to face them.

"S-sorry." I mutter.

"You should be, after everything I've had to go through. And it's your entire fault." As she says fault her arms reach out lightening fast and she shoves me in a large puddle. I'm unable to move, partly out of shock, but mostly from the searing pain in my left ankle. The muddy water quickly seeps through my robes as they stand above me, laughing triumphantly.

"Hey!" I look up through my tears to see Flint storming towards her with a furious expression on his face. "Lacarnum Inflamarae!" Suddenly Beryl's robes catch fire. She screams wildly, trying to put out the flames.

"Marcus, stop it!" I cry, trying to stand up in the puddle but my robes are too heavy and my ankle feels like someone snapped it in half. "Please!" but he doesn't listen, instead looking at the fiery Beryl in obvious satisfaction. Suddenly the flames go out. All eyes turn to see Professor McGonagall and all the other teachers glaring fiercely at Flint.

"What is happening here?" Professor Dumbledore asks in his gentle voice, walking into the scene with Father. They both notice me. I feel my face turn bright red in shame for them to see me like this, and with some help from Ray and Lyta manage to get up without slipping or leaning on my bad foot. I don't notice Snape and Flint exchanging glances.

"Flint set me on fire!" Beryl shrieked, to my surprise Flint doesn't defend himself, instead smirking at her.

"And what has happened to Ms. Snape?" Professor McGonagall asks, catching sight of me limping onto the stone path again. Beryl refused to say anything. It astonished everyone who spoke.

"It was Beryl." Everyone turned to see Seamus standing alone. I feel tears rise to my eyes as he walks forward. "I saw her. She shoved Starlight into the puddle." The transfiguration professor looks over at him with surprise. Father's eyebrows are raised. "Flint was just trying to protect her."

The Gryffindors and Slytherins mouths all dropped open similarly, unbelieving that a Gryffindor would side with a Slytherin. Percy was the most shocked though, he looked like he would faint. Some of the Gryffindors actually made choking sounds of shock. Then everyone exploded in chatter over the event.

"Mr. Flint and Ms. Lark will come with me." Professor Dumbledore said. "Everyone else will continue on to their next class. Ms. Fir and Ms. Lehua will be excused for being late and can help her to the infirmary."

"I'm sorry Princess." I look up from my Herbology homework to see Flint standing right in front of me. I blink and slowly close my book, not having heard him walk up. I pause to see that practically everyone has left, except Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Weasley twins, who are third years, a few tables away.

"It's alright." I finally answer. "I guess, I- I just don't understand really. It wasn't a big deal." I wonder if he can tell I'm half lying.

"What do you mean you don't understand?" Marcus asks, sitting down across from me.

"Well…" I smile, kind of grimly. "I guess it's a compliment." Flint raises his eyebrows in question. "I'm honored you care enough to step in. Some people don't…"

"Well, of course I'd step in. You are our Princess after all." I shake my head and laugh. "I'm serious. If someone insults you they insult the entire Slytherin house." I blush at the table.

"Thank you, Flint." I smile at him, before averting my eyes. "So, how many days of detention did you get?"

"None." Flint smiles broadly. "Thirty points were taken, but thanks to one Mr. Finnegan's testimony against Beryl, She got detention instead."

"Seamus is very nice. He's really honest" I realize with a bit of horror that I said that out loud. "I-I mean…"

"Star, do you really think we didn't know about you and Seamus' studying sessions?" Flint asks, looking slightly amused.

"You-you mean you knew all this time…and didn't get involved?" I feel like I could faint if I weren't sitting down.

"We have very good sources, and fairly good tabs on what's going on through the school." Marcus says. "We were going to get involved when Millicent came running into the common room shouting about Seamus asking you on a date, but you, thankfully, had enough sense to say no. Well, not 'no' I suppose, but close enough." I can't even believe what I'm hearing. They've all known, and the whole time I thought I was being such a great sneak.

"Which is another reason I came to talk to you." Flint resumes and suddenly I'm aware that the Harry and co. are straining to hear the conversation. "I'm afraid it's a time to put a stop to all the nonsense." I immediately forget Harry and his friends as I stare at Flint in horror.

"What do you mean?" I ask. "What nonsense?"

"I mean you and your escapades with Finnegan and Granger have to stop." I can't even think, I feel like I just ran into a tree. "And if you don't agree we'll have to tell your father. And put a watch on you." I gape at him; I can't believe this is really happening. I always knew this would happen if we got caught but now that it's actually here…

"Why?!" I cry desperately. "You see how good Seamus is; he vouched for you this afternoon!" My voice almost cracks. "I'm not a pet you can control!"

"That doesn't matter. We'll ensure his safety in return I suppose, that's only fair, but he's still a Gryffindor, and you're still a Slytherin."

Star leapt up angrily, ready to confront Flint when a sudden crack was heard and Star fell onto the floor. "STAR!" Flint cried in shock. Blood was streaming down her shirt, starting at the ribcage and going down her uniform.

"Flint…" she muttered, as if there was something important she had to tell him before she went unconscious.

"STAR!" Harry and his friends had watched in shock as the witch had hit the floor but they were even more shocked to see the expression on Flint's face. Rattled, was the best word Harry could think of, for once, not sure what to do. Flint collected himself, scooped Star up, and raced down the hall.

"We should go tell the teachers." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "I'll go find Professor McGonagall." Harry raced off down the hall and came to an abrupt stop as he almost slammed into both heads of houses from Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"What is all the commotion about, Potter?" Snape asked coldly.

"It's Star. She went to the infirmary!" Harry blurted out, ignoring Snape, looking at his own Head of house. "She suddenly started bleeding!"

"Who brought her to the infirmary?" Snape asked.

"Flint." Harry answered. Snape stalked off, quickly disappearing around the bend.

"Do not worry, she will be fine. Go back to bed." Professor McGonagall said, shooing him in the opposite direction. Harry wanted to argue but the look on her face told him it was useless.

"Star." Snape sighed in relief when she finally opened her eyes to look at him two hours later. Star blinked her eyes up at him repeatedly as she tried to come into focus. Star stared at him for a long minute as she remembered what had happened.

POV CHANGE WARNING

"Hi." I said dejectedly, I reach down and feel a heavy bandage over my ribcage, and know the cat was out of the bag. "I guess…"

"Yes. Why didn't you tell anyone? You could have died." Her Father said disapprovingly. He'd had plenty of time to be upset and was back to his cool collected self.

"I didn't want anyone to ask why." I replied after a moment.

"Well then. I won't ask why. I'll ask: who?" Snape asked.

"My old friend…" I finally take a deep breath to answer. "He was kind of crazy, I think wasn't all there. But I know he didn't mean to hurt me." Star didn't want to ever talk about Darien again; she didn't want to have to think of him. If she could just convince him…

"Star, this isn't something you talk so lightly of. That boy could go to jail for this." I bite my lip at his words. I really didn't want him to get in trouble, then he'd be angry with me. "Star, he stabbed you."

I shake my head, how can I get him to understand about Darien? He obviously wasn't listening to me. I do my best to think of something diplomatic to say but father turns off the light before I get a chance. "Go to sleep." He says and then walks out. I have a horrible feeling that something bad is going to happen. To Darien, which means he could come after me.

I have a bad feeling when I walk around the halls the next morning. None of the students know, except for Flint and Potter and co. Flint wasn't kidding when he said they had good tabs on everyone. I'm suddenly seeing all the blind spots where they could have watched me from. But that's not what stresses me. What worries me is what Father is planning. He seemed to be half distracted this morning when I talked to him. I'm afraid about Darien.

"Hey, Draco!" I call, seeing him walk down the halls with Crabbe and Goyle on either side.

"Looks like you're doing all right." Draco smiles at me. "You really are spending too much time in the infirmary. But then again, girls are more delicate than boys." I punch his arm and he smirks.

"Gee thanks." I say, shaking my head. "Actually I have favor to ask of you." Draco shrugs nonchalantly. I take this as a sign to proceed. "Um, I need to get to my room, so if you could conjure something I could lean on while I walk. Like muggle crutches?" Draco looks shocked at the very idea.

"No! You will not use muggle things! Goyle will carry you." I open my mouth to protest but Goyle picks me up before I get the chance. I turn pink and Draco smirks. "Well, c'mon then." Draco says and starts leading the way.

"So…Goyle. How are your classes?" I say, trying to fill the silence. I really didn't plan on being carried Princess-style for a long time.

"They're fine, I suppose. Potions is probably my favorite, after lunch." I nod.

"So you're probably looking forward to the feast on Halloween?" I ask, from what I've seen of them, food is their favorite past time, so if we talk about it, our conversation will probably last longer.

"Hey, what are you doing with Star, Malfoy?" I look over to see Harry, Hermione and Ron all looking quite shocked, and Harry looking rather angry. Why does he care? I must look like I'm being kidnapped or something. This almost made me laugh.

"We're bringing her to her bedroom. I don't know if you heard but she got hurt and can't walk very well." Draco snarled back at him. Secretly, he wanted to insult Harry, but he knew he couldn't say it in front of Starlight.

"I'm all right, really." I sweat-drop when they just continue glaring at each other.

"Shouldn't you be going to lunch?" Draco finally asked through gritted teeth.

"Maybe." Harry growled. Oh boy, this is embarrassing.

"Excuse me!" I finally say, gaining all their attention. "I really need to get my room. Like; _now_."

"Alright." Harry finally said, stepping to the side. Goyle stomps past him and I can't help another blush covering my face.

"Oh, you're still here." I say in surprise as I hobble back out of the room.

"Did you think we'd just leave you here? How would you get back?" An excellent question, I have to admit. "Alright Crabbe, you're up."

"No, no! I'm fine!" I start before Crabbe sweeps me off my feet. "Never mind." I mutter. Draco smirks at me, obviously enjoying my discomfort. I stick my tongue out at him and his smirk just becomes broader.

"I say that if anyone messes with her again we mess with them. I'm not talking about a little fire spell! I mean we really make them miserable, just in a more subtle way!" the crowd of Slytherins roared in agreement with Flint's declaration.

"But if Star finds out, she'll be horrified." Millicent pointed out.

"Which is why Star isn't here." Pansy pointed out, the common room was full of Slytherins, but missing the one it was all about.

"I think after your fight with Beryl, Flint, no one will want to bother her." Terence pointed out. Mina shifted uncomfortably. She was finally sitting beside him, but now she had a heavy secret too. Mina wasn't very good with secrets. And for the one time she wished Terence wouldn't notice the expression on her face, he did.

"Fleurette, what's the matter?" he asked. She turned bright red.

"Um, nothing! Why would anything be wrong?" she asked shrilly.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked. She shook her head quickly. "Because it seems you're struggling with a secret." Mina stared at him with wide eyes like a deer caught in the headlights of a muggle car.

"Oh fine!" Mina cried, giving up, though she didn't last longer than a half a minute. "Someone put a firecracker in her book yesterday and when she opened it, it exploded in her face. Along with a nasty note from Beryl."

"Thank you for telling us, Fleurette." Marcus said, like a general.

"Does anyone else have anything to add to that?" Ray's arm slowly went up. "Yes?"

"I don't know anything about it really, but Star came out of the bathroom covered in paint. She could have been painting or something though." Ray answered.

"Stupid Gryffindors!" Draco shouted and everyone quickly jumped out of their seats, yelling so that no one could hear each other. "And they complain about US!"

Flint nodded in satisfaction as he looked at the insulted and enraged faces. All the Slytherins Star had come into contact with liked her well enough and it insulted them that someone would dare hurt their 'Princess.' Flint finally raised his hand and after several moments the room quieted but the Slytherins didn't sit back down, too energized by the thought of revenge.

"Remember that she must not find out. This must be a secret." Flint said and then stepped down from the elevated chair. Mina and Lyta exchanged anxious glances. If Star found out, or Professor Snape, what would happen to them?

"It seems that I'm always running into someone." I admit, helping another victim of my clumsiness up. I realize with a start that it's Amice Waters, little sister to Michelle Waters, our local Slytherin prodigy. Michelle is dating Haruka Levanter, the fastest broom rider in Hogwarts. Amy's the smartest one in our grade, either her or Hermione. In fact, due to Amy taking some tests before school started, she's with the second year DADA and Transformation classes. Hermione could probably be there too, but she didn't take the tests and she's a Muggle Born so she's just learning the stuff, though at a rapid pace.

"It's quite alright." Amy says. Everyone calls her Amy. One strange think about Amy and Michelle Waters are their hair. They both have blue hair, though Amy's is dark blue and Michelle's is more of a turquoise; I'm pretty sure it's naturally that way.

"So what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be at lunch?" I ask.

"Oh, I always have lunch here." She says and I catch a glint of loneliness in her eyes.

"Well, would you mind if I ate with you?" I ask. "My friend Ray has a garden snake that I'm pretty sure she'll try to set on me if I go in there."

"S-sure!" she says and shows me where she sits. Turns out, Amy isn't such a big weirdo as everyone makes her out to be. She turns out to have similar interests as me, and likes the Weird sister's music. Suddenly, I hear footsteps coming down the hall and I realize that lunch is over, she seems to realize it too.

"Want to come with me to Potions?" I ask, seeing her hesitate. She may be a year ahead of everyone is DADA and Transfiguration but all her other classes are still with me. I can't help but remember all the times I came in to see her sitting alone and feel guilty.

"Yes." She says, smiling brightly.

"WHA!" Star went screaming down the hall. Ray and Lyta watched her go in confusion and then a huge group of Gryffindors went screaming past as well. Ray looked down from where they had come and saw Marcus, Terence, Aidan and Derrick laughing uproariously.

"What did you guys do?" Lyta demanded while Ray laughed along.

"Did you guys see their faces?" Ray chuckled. "Yeah, it was great!" Derrick answered.

"What did you do to them?" Lyta asked, disapprovingly.

"We caught a barrel of snakes and set them on a group of Gryffindors that were walking down the hall." Marcus said proudly.

"You guys could get in so much trouble! Bringing poisonous snakes into the school could totally get you expelled!" Lyta shouted at them.

"Well, A) they don't know it was us and B) they were harmless garden snakes." Marcus replied.

"As shocking as this may come to you, Marcus; most people's first guess will be that you're behind it." Lyta retorted.

"But they didn't see me, so I can't get in trouble for it. Anyway, they deserved it." Marcus said, and Lyta knew there was no convincing him of danger.

"What about Starlight then, you scared her too." Lyta reminded him.

"No I didn't. She was nowhere around us. She got freaked when all the students came stampeding towards her. She's been very on edge lately, you know." Marcus answered, but with deeper meaning. Lyta looked away, knowing why she was so on edge. With all the pranks being played on her, Star was scared of her own shadow.

"I don't think she'd want us getting involved like this." Lyta finally sighed.

"Well, she's not doing anything about it. So we have too." Ray argued.

"STOP!" Starlight jerked awake, Star started to cry, realizing it had just been dream.

"Starlight, it's ok. It was a nightmare." Mina said worriedly as her friend sobbed. It had been a memory in a dream.

"I can't- I can't do this anymore!" Star cried. "I just can't!" Every night it had the same dream, each time more vivid than the last. "I just want to- to be normal again!"

"I'm sorry, Star. But you'll see, it'll all be over soon. I promise." Ray offered comfort, surprisingly. "You won't have to worry about Darien; he'll be taken somewhere far away from you."

"Why can't he just leave me alone?!" Star sobbed. "I wasn't going to tell on him. I swore I wouldn't, so why is he after me now?"

"Star, are you awake?" Amy asked. Star didn't reply. Amy tapped her shoulder and then pinched her but Star didn't respond, she just continued crying. Amy turned to her friends. "I don't think Star is awake."

"I think she's going crazy." Lyta added her own opinion fearfully. "We should get Professor Snape."

"I'll go get him." Amy jumped off Star's mattress and ran out of the room, still hearing Star's crying.

"Professor!" Amy said when she found him at the end of the hallway, obviously having heard the noise too and on the way to investigate. "Something's wrong with Star." Snape nodded and followed Amy back to the room. Star was busy crying into Lyta's shoulder, without knowing that it was Lyta, or that it was even a shoulder most likely.

"Professor, she had a nightmare, and no matter what we do, she won't wake up." Ray reported immediately.

"That's because she _is_ awake." Professor Snape said grimly, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the chair. Without having to say a word, a black suitcase appeared on the chair and he brought it over, looking at the contents inside.

"So she is going crazy." Lyta said softly then she looked at the bag. "Where did you get all that?"

"So it should appear. Did she say anything about her dream?"

"She said a lot about her dream. She said she wasn't going to tell on Darien, she was asking why he was still coming after her." Ray answered.

"Lyta, how did you know Star was going crazy?" Amy asked.

"I had a brother." Lyta answered shortly. "Samuel was four years younger than me. He was only six, when he died. He had gone into what the muggle doctors called temporary insanity."

"How did he die?" Mina asked.

"He wandered out of the muggle hospital and got shot by a gang member." Lyta answered.

"Why did they shoot him?"

"He just kept calling the member "Mama" and muttering stuff about crashing airplanes." Lyta started crying. "He was just a kid."

"I'm so sorry, Lyta." Mina cried, hugging her friend. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because, I was afraid that it would hurt more." Lyta answered. Snape was still rummaging through his bag and pulled something out. It was a small glass chest, the size of Star's hand, and inside was a lock of silver hair. Star stopped crying and then her breath evened as she fell asleep.

"What is that?" Ray asked as she looked at the box. "Is that Star's hair? Why does the box smell like peppermint?"

"I want you to all follow me." Snape didn't answer any of their questions, striding through the common room and up the stairs. Once he got out of the hall, he waited for a moment before moving on and stopping when he met the Headmaster, Dumbledore.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked. The two had a hushed conversation, with Dumbledore glancing at the girls every now and then. Finally they both came back and Dumbledore nodded at Snape to continue.

"I want you to go with the Headmaster." Professor Snape said. "I will stay with Starlight until you get back." Snape turned on his heel and swiftly disappeared. Dumbledore led them to the Transfiguration classroom and waited. A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall came in, dressed in a robe over her pajamas and a hat that covered her hair. She hurriedly put on her glasses and scrutinized the girls in front of her. She nodded to Professor Dumbledore and quickly seated herself behind her desk while the four girls waited in the student desks in the front row.

"Can you tell me what Star said?" Professor McGonagall asked, pulling out a sheet of paper and dipping her quill in ink.

"She was afraid of Darien coming back to find her." Ray answered sourly. Professor McGonagall set her mouth.

"Anything else?"

"She said she didn't want to do 'this' anymore." Lyta answered. Professor McGonagall sighed and looked at the girls. There posture was on the defensive. Arms crossed over their chests. Legs firmly planted on the ground, mouths set in straight lines. She stood up and went out into the hall where Professor Dumbledore waited.

"Yes, Professor?" He asked.

"Professor Dumbledore, those girls are not cooperating. They are Slytherins and are not about to tell me, the head of Gryffindor house, anything." Professor McGonagall said. "They think of me as the enemy."

"Perhaps, because you are not going about it the right way." Dumbledore answered with a smile. "You started asking questions like it was an interrogation. Perhaps you should explain why you are asking." McGonagall nodded and went back into the classroom. The girls had been conversing in whispers but they immediately became silent when they caught sight of her.

"Excuse my rudeness before." Professor McGonagall started. "I would like you to please answers these questions as well as you can. Professor Snape, the headmaster and myself are trying to help Ms. Snape. We can't do that without _your_ help." Professor McGonagall moved to go sit down behind her desk, but thought better of it, thinking it might be too formal.

"Starlight said, and I quote: "Why can't he just leave me alone?! I wasn't going to tell on him. I swore I wouldn't, so why is he after me now?" Do you think that means anything, Professor?" Mina asked.

"I'm not sure. Obviously he did something that she found out about or he did it to her. She promised she wouldn't say anything…" Professor McGonagall paused as she tried to think it over. "It could be the stab she got and then didn't tell anyone, or it could be something else. Most likely, she promised not to say anything about the stab." When the Transfiguration teacher looked at the students she saw that they were trying to think it over too. "You may go back to your dormitory now. Please tell me if you can think of anything else."

The group made their way to and opened the door, but McGonagall had one last thing to say. "And please, act as if nothing is out of the ordinary. We will solve this, we just need some time." The girls nodded and left. When they all climbed back into bed, Star was sleeping peacefully. Poor Lyta looked as if she could start crying again, it must have been horrible for her to have seen it happen again.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Ray laughed when a boy from Ravenclaw approached her, asking her if she would ever go on a date with him, I can't help but feel bad for the boy as Ray keeps laughing. He blushes and scuttles away, trying to regain some form of pride. Amy looks sorry for the boy too.

"You know I've been thinking we should like make a study club, you know all the houses together?" I say, switching subjects. "But I can't think of a name that doesn't sound silly. Like: Hogwarts Homework Help or something like that." I turn back to them and I'm surprised to see them all look shocked, and Ray looking disgusted.

"Star! That's social suicide! You shouldn't even suggest that!" Mina screeches. I hope no one in the classroom can hear us.

"_Sancta simplicitas_, Star!" Lyta said, shaking her head. Amy blushes, we've been hanging out since we met. She definitely is fun to be with, if you can get a book away from her that is. She and Ray bonded over their love for the Weird Sisters. Mina accepted her wholeheartedly, especially after Amy started helping us with History of Magic class. She's still shy though, and doesn't say much in front of our other friends, but we managed to get her moved into our room so now we're a happy five. Becoming friends with her introduced us to Michelle and Haruka, the sixth years. They're both very nice, a bit standoffish at first, but really very kind once you get to know them. (Maybe a tad overbearing too…)

_(An exclamation at somebody's naïveté)_

"Are you really that dense? Not only do we not talk to Gryffindor, we don't talk to anyone in all the schools. Get it?! Gosh, it's been a month for heavens sake!" Ray shouts, poking my forehead like a woodpecker. It's almost been two months since school started, and I've come to think of Ray as a friend. A harsh friend, and sometimes rather cold; but a friend. It just took a while to understand her.

"Sorry, I forgot." I mutter, somehow I'd managed to keep the secret from Ray about me helping Seamus. Mina and Lyta had found out though, but they were kind enough to not talk about it, though they did tell me in no uncertain terms that they were disappointed in me.

"If we need help we ask the older Slytherin students or the teachers." Mina enunciates the entire sentence as if I'm one slice short of a loaf.

"Alright, I got it." I say. "I'm only supposed to talk to Slytherins."

"Good." Mina says. We all walk into the room and I sit down. I smile as Seamus walks in a moment after us. Ray and Mina seem to notice and sit on either side of me. I blush at the paper in front of me. Mina and Lyta may know, but they do their best to hinder it.

"Ms. Snape." A sweet little old man acknowledges me from his perch. I nod and he smiles. "One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?" Hermione raises hers. "Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone."

"The swish and flick." The whole classroom chants after him.

"Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then."

I glance over at Draco. "Wingardium Levio-saaa." He enunciates.

I take out my wand and point it at the feather. "Wingardium Leviosa." Nothing happens at first. I frown and concentrate, whispering the words under my breath, like a song, if one can do that under their breath. The feather starts floating up in the air, a moment after Hermione's, I notice.

"Well done Ms. Granger! Well done!" Professor Flitwick praised the brilliant girl. He turns and sees me, and smiles brightly. "Ah, and I see Ms. Snape has also mastered it. Very good job you two!" Our eyes meet across the room and I smile, she smiles back. It's been a good couple weeks, but no matter what we tried no more information has come to light, and I don't really feel comfortable at the thought of Hermione going through my mum's old clothes. After I told Hermione about Hagrid knowing my mum we tried to get more information, but his mouth was zipped and he refused no matter how persistent we were. I shake my head and take a deep breath, getting ready to try again.

BOOM! I look over to see Seamus' feather has blown up, his hair is standing straight up, and he's covered in soot. My eyes must be as wide as teacups.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor." Harry says.

"Hi Seamus!" I say brightly as I pass him. He smiles too, if not with a bright pink blush on his face sooty face. The studying sessions have slowly dwindled to none after I caught him up with the rest of the class and he was able to pay better attention, but we still secretly wave in the halls.

"Oof!" I say as someone bumps into me as they run past. I get a glimpse of their face and I'm taken aback, why is Hermione crying? I look behind me to see Harry and all his friends looking uncomfortable, especially Ron. I bite my lip and continue on to lunch, determined to talk to her before my next class.

I listen to Flint with wide eyes as he recounts all the food that had been at last Halloween's feast. I'm almost drooling by the time he's done. Mina and I bounce out of the dining hall, already sugared up at the mere thought of all of it. Father raises his eyebrows when we come into his classroom. I immediately calm myself and pull Mina back to normalcy. Potions class is definitely my favorite; it's so interesting even though I'm a good ways ahead of everyone else because of the time I spend with Father, learning more tricks and advanced potions. But I also like talking to Hagrid, who has even said I showed real potential! And not just with the ones I could speak too, he said I had the kind of character most animals instantly like.

As we come cheering out of the class I look around for Hermione, remembering her tears but she's nowhere to be seen. Maybe she hurried out to get to the feast first. But when I go into the dining hall, Hermione is nowhere to be seen, I forget though when Mina came bouncing up to me and forcefully pulling me over to the Slytherin table.

The dining hall is amazing, there are Jack-O-Lanterns floating everywhere, keeping the room lit instead of the usual candies. Brooms propped up against the walls along with harvested stalks of corn and a full moon sometimes hiding behind dark clouds on the ceiling, makes it feel like Halloween. The tables are decorated in autumn leaves and orange and black candles.

"Let the feast begin." Dumbledore said and food suddenly appeared on the table.

"Oh!" I cry in delight, dinner is like how Mina described the Start of School Feast. Baked, mashed and roasted potatoes, steaks, roast beef, roast mutton, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, chicken wings, fries, Yorkshire pudding, vegetables and all sorts of delicious foods. "You weren't kidding!" I cry in shock, heaping everything onto my plate to the amusement of my friends.

"Whoa, slow down there, Princess, this is just dinner. You're only supposed to eat a little so that you have room for dessert." Flint laughs. I smile sheepishly but take another chicken wing. I'm not much of a steak person, the result of a very unfortunate dinner at a restaurant. I and Mina plow through three piled plates of food. I sigh in pure contentment, laying my head down on the table.

"You should have listened to Flint." Ray chides. "Now you won't have any room for dessert and you'll complain tomorrow."

"Are you talking to us?" I ask. "I'm still hungry, are you full Mina?" Mina shakes her head. "Nope, we're good." Ray and Lyta shake their heads at us as the Quidditch team bursts out laughing. Amy's engrossed in her book, once again. I smile secretly at Mina who turns red. She told me she likes the Team's Seeker, Terence. I guess I can see why, he is good looking in a fierce way. He's a blond, just like her, but I've never actually got close enough to see his eyes, I assume they're blue.

"This is heaven." Mina sighed as the table's food vanished and was replaced by dessert. I feel suddenly dizzy at the sight. Trays and trays of pies, donuts, lollipops, Carrot cake, ghost and witch shaped cookies, chocolate coins, a platter with the bottom covered in Bert's beans and piles of sprinkles forming small mountains on top, sparkling cider in silver basins, gum drops, apples, caramels, pitcher of orange juice, apple pie with caramel topping, chocolates, candy apples, candy-floss, cotton candy, toffee apples, truffles, bonbons, bubble gum, butterscotch, fudge, gobstoppers, jawbreakers, licorice, marshmallows, marzipan, nougats, peppermints, pralines and taffies and cauldrons full of giant lollipops and sugar sticks in different shapes. I must have looked like I really was going to faint because Mina put her arm around me to steady me, for which I am entirely thankful as I may have fallen off of the bench otherwise.

"Oy, Terence! Who are you going to take to Half-Year Dance with you?" I glance over at Mina; she's been trying so hard to get him to notice her. The Half-Year Dance was a small gathering of students who had stayed at the school over Christmas Break and wanted an extra festivity. There were only a few people who actually went, it had about twenty people each year.

"I don't know. Right now, I'm totally thinking about smashing the Gryffindor team." Terence laughs with the rest of the team, but Mina laughs the loudest, giving me a headache, but no one notices her. It's silly, actually, since she's a first year and he's a third year, but stranger things **have** happened.

"Maybe…" I mutter to myself as I start to puzzle it out. Well, she's a blond, kind of tan… I just can't decide on a dress for her. I want to dress her up in one of the ball gowns but she's more of a mini-dress type, and if I remember correctly, my mum had only two of that kind, a small white tea dress and a cuter sparkly dark blue one. The blue one it is, I decide after several chocolates.

"Why so serious, Star?" Haruka asks from her side of the table. I shake my head and take another bite of peach pie before she asks me more questions.

"Hey, Flint, do you think it's alright if we take these cauldrons with us?" Mina asked a moment later, eyeing the cauldrons full of goodies.

"Sure. You just can't make a big deal about it or everyone will start fighting over them." Terence answers. Mina turns bright red at the attention. Terence still doesn't seem to notice, how dense can he be?

"So… Star, how is Transfiguration coming?" Lyta asks, trying to pull attention away from Mina. Terence may not have noticed, but Flint certainly did. And he's smirking.

"Oh, um, it's great." She already knows how it's going but Flint is distracted from Mina by a firm poke in the ribs by Lyta.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Marcus shouted in annoyance.

"Well, you should be asking Star about…" Lyta never got to finish her sentence as the two large double doors slammed open and Professor Quirrell came running inside, turban and all.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeon!" Quirrell shouted. "Thought you all should know..." And then the professor's eyes rolled backward in his head and fainted on the floor. Star's scream echoed through the room first, which was quickly joined by all the other's students. Everyone leapt to their feet, shoving and pushing each other in a desperate attempt to get away.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice immediately quieted the students. They stared at him with big eyes, like frightened deer. "Prefects will please lead the students to their dormitories, calmly, where the feast shall be transferred."

"Gryffindors with me!" Percy cried above everyone. The Houses walked swiftly out of the door but I remember with a shock. Hermione! Where is she? I rush after the Gryffindor and grab Parvati's shoulder. She looks at me with wide frightened eyes.

"Where is Hermione?" I ask desperately.

"In the girl's bathroom." She answers; I nod and rush off again. I sprint into the bathroom to see Hermione coming out of the stall.

"Hermione…" I sigh in relief at the sight of her, nothing wrong except for red eyes.

"What's the matter?" She sniffled, seeing my anxious face.

"There's a mountain troll in the school!" I cry. "We have to run!"

"You mean…that one?" Hermione says with a horror struck look on her face. I slowly turn to see the troll walking in.

"HIDE!" We both dive into the stalls and earn an angry roar from the troll. "Hermione!" I scream as the splintered boards fall on us.

"Hey!" I suddenly hear Ron and Harry's voice outside the wrecked stalls.

"Hermione, move!" I see her feet as she scuttles away but it's too late for me. More boards fall on top of me and I can't move them.

"Star!" I hear her scream; suddenly I'm being lifted into the air. Somehow I grab my wand and point it at his face. To my horror the flame bounces off of the troll's face, only making him angrier.

"STAR!" Hermione cried as the troll threw Star at the wall. She hit with a painful smack and slid down the wall, unconscious, the right side of her face bleeding.

Harry then did something very brave and very stupid, he rushed forward and caught a ride on the troll's weapon, climbing up and accidentally sticking his wand in the troll's nose. But it worked wonderfully nonetheless. Hermione was saved.

Ron took his wand and finished off the ugly beast by using the levitation spell they'd learnt in Charms.

Professor McGonagall almost screamed when she came into the bathroom. "What has happened here?" she demanded to the two boys and Hermione. Snape saw something else though, in the corner of the room, looking like a shattered porcelain doll.

"Starlight…" Snape said in shock as he picked up his daughter. McGonagall stopped talking as she saw the horrifying spectacle. Star's face was bleeding and she hung limply over her father's arms.

"Professor Snape is she- is she…" Harry couldn't finish the sentence he was so scared of the answer. Snape didn't say a word, instead rushing past all the teachers with Star in her arms.

"Professor Snape!" McGonagall shouted after him half-heartedly. She looked horrible herself. Hermione started crying, much against her will as she realized her only friend was dead because of her.

"S-Star came to talk to me! And n-now look what's ha-happened!" Hermione said between sobs.

"Please go back to your room." Professor McGonagall said quietly. "We'll let you know what has happened as soon as…Professor Snape returns." Hermione didn't stop crying the whole way back, Harry and Ron felt like their legs had turned to lead.

"Why, Hermione! What's the matter?" George asked in shock as they came inside. "You look as if somebody's died!" This started Hermione's tears anew and Percy and the whole Quidditch team came out of their rooms to see what was going on.

"St-Star…" Hermione began, but she wasn't able to finish.

"Star's dead!" Ron finally said then he started crying himself, and Harry was the only one left to tell the story. His own eyes glittered with tears as he told them what happened.

"Star's…dead?" Wood said trying to wrap his mind around the thought.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Percy asked desperately.

"N-no. But if she wasn't dead, why would Snape have run away like that?" Harry asked, still fighting to not cry, but feeling a tear slip down his cheek.

"Maybe she was just badly hurt and Snape thought she would die if he didn't heal her quickly." Percy replied. To have someone die at Hogwarts was unthinkable. This was supposed to be the safest place in all Wizardom. The school would be closed…

"Do you-do you think so?" Harry asked hopefully as another tear almost fell down his face.

"Yes. Now go to sleep. You'll see in the morning." Percy smiled to disguise his true feelings. The three slowly left, Ron and Hermione seemed to have run out of tears though Hermione had a horrible case of the hiccups.

"Percy…" Oliver Wood began after everyone had wandered away.

"Don't worry about it Oliver. Everything will be fine. Go to sleep." Percy said roughly. Oliver slowly walked out of the room.

The next morning the whole school was in a dejected mood, everyone knew about Star's death and even those who thought it shouldn't matter since she was Slytherin were sad, though they'd never admit it. "I just, I still can't believe it." Hermione sniffled, tears in her eyes as they walked down the corridors. It was Saturday; usually she and Star would have met to try to find out more about her mother. "I- I failed!" she sobbed, letting loose a few more tears.

"How could you have failed? Tests aren't till Monday." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! I just heard her voice! She's going to haunt Hogwarts! Poor Star!" Hermione sobbed.

"Um, Hermione, I really don't like this place that much." Harry, Ron and Hermione slowly turned to see smiling and very much alive Starlight. "If I was going to haunt someplace, it would probably be a castle. Yes, that would be cool, just like those stories, you know?"

"STAR!" Hermione cried, rushing forward and hugging her. The other students around them stared at Star as if they'd seen a ghost, which to them, they had. "You're all right!" Actually Star wasn't all right but she was decent. The right side of her face was wrapped in bandage and she had a very definite limp so that she winced every time she took a step but otherwise, she **was** all right.

"I'm so relieved." Hermione admitted. "We all thought you were dead." Star shook her head with a sad smile on her face. Hermione was confused by the expression but didn't question her.

"You are doing alright?" Ron asks.

"I'm fine, really." She smiles as brightly as she can but they can see a flicker of doubt in her eyes.

"Your face is a little scratched up though." Harry tried to joke. Star wouldn't look at him, muttering a 'thanks.' Harry was even more confused, why did she hate him?

"I better go then, to spread the good word that I'm alive." Star said and tried to take a step away. She grimaced at the pain.

"STAR!" Ray, Lyta, Amy and Mina suddenly rushed towards them and enveloped her in a hug. Mina had started crying into her shoulder. "You're ok! You're all right!"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Star laughed, thrilled to be surrounded by friends that cared.

"What happened? Everyone said the troll killed you!" Lyta finally asked, pulling away so she could have some room to breathe. "I mean, we knew it wasn't true of course, not troll could kill you that easily."

"No, I'm quite alright, as you can see." Star smiled at them fondly. Then her face became sad. "I am ever so glad I found you though. Father told me something that... worries me."

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Come on, we'll go talk by the trees." Lyta said. Harry and his friends watched though they could not hear as the four girls talked.

"What's the matter?" Mina asked as they stopped by the trees and Star leaned against one.

"It's my foster parents. They're demanding I go back home. Tonight." Star said, shaking her head at the lawn.

"What? But they can't do that!"

"Technically, they can, actually." Amy says. "They **are** her foster-parents."

"Don't worry Star. We won't let you go without a fight!" Mina says. I smile at them thankfully.

"I said 'foster' not 'adopted'. You won't have to physically fight." Amy says.

"Wait, you're right. They're just her foster parents, Snape is still her Father." Lyta says thoughtfully. "We just have to get a judge to sign Star back to her father."

"You don't know my foster family." Star said, shaking her head. "They're ruthless."

"Even more reason to get you away from there." Ray says, forgetting that Slytherins were pretty ruthless themselves when they wanted to be.

"We'll ask Professor Dumbledore about it tonight." Amy decided. "After dinner."

"Father, what's the matter?" Star asked in concern when she saw him limping around. "What happened to your leg?"

"Nothing to worry about. Filch set it right." Snape answered, Star didn't look convinced. She rushed away and came back a few minutes later with an ice tea.

"Sit down and drink this." Star ordered like a little nurse.

"Star…" he started but he didn't answer when she saw him glare at her. He just stared at her eyes, suddenly seeing himself in them. "Alright." He finally agreed. Star smiled brightly, happy that he would listen to her. For some reason, she felt like they'd taken another step in their relationship.

"Are you sure you can't tell me?" Star asked after a silent moment as he drank it.

"Yes." Father answered, Star's shoulders sagged a little but then she straightened them up resolutely.

"Father, do you…do you want me to stay with you?" Star asked as bravely as she could. She had to know. She didn't want to be somewhere where she was a burden.

"Starlight, what put that question in your mind?" Snape asked.

"I don't know." Star admitted. "I don't want to bother you, you have so much work here as a teacher and…"

"Starlight, of course I want you here with me." Snape said. "You're my daughter, and this School would be so calm if you weren't running around and breaking things." Star laughed embarrassedly, remembering the table with the crystal vase she'd accidentally skidded into earlier that day.

"I don't really think this is going to work, Mina." I whisper as I take another bite of my food. I suddenly feel rather nervous and Mina's not so subtle glances at the teacher's table are not helping. I really try to enjoy the corn still on the cob but I can't.

"STARLIGHT!" I suddenly hear a high pierced shriek and then the two large doors bang open and in walk my foster family.

"Is that your foster family?" Mina asks with wide saucer eyes. I look back over. They all look furious, Darien stands in the back with a smirk. My foster mother and father walk straight up the aisles to the front of the room.

"Oh no." I whisper. They've no trouble spotting me; my silver hair gives me away no matter how low I try to sink on the floor. Darien pounds over and roughly grabs my arms, jerking me up. I try to tell my friends with my pleading eyes to not intervene, but I can see hot-blooded Ray already turning a furious red.

"Would you care to explain your intrusion?" Professor Dumbledore asked, standing up from his chair. The whole room is completely silent, not even a whisper.

"We are collecting our daughter." My foster father sneers.

"I do not believe that is necessary." Dumbledore rasps.

"Let her go. Now." I see to my horror that Malfoy has stood up, my friends behind him, all pointing their wands at my family, and consequently, me.

"No, Draco…" I start but am silenced by a blow to the stomach.

"You won't get away with that!" Draco shouts but before he can cast a spell, Darien sends a curse rushing towards him.

"Lacarnum Inflamarae!" Darien shouts. The students gasp but the spell is cut off moments before it hits him by another. I recognize Draco's father in an instant, the shielding spell slowly fades and he looks extremely annoyed.

"Darien, I do hope you weren't just trying to attack my son." Lucius drawled, taking in the scene in a minute. Darien looks stunned, to my surprise, and flustered.

"No, I didn't know…" Darien stutters.

"Malfoy, we're trying to do something here." My foster mother says, it seems they know each other.

"I see you are trying to take Ms. Snape away from her father." Malfoy said coolly.

"What business of it is yours?" my foster father snaps.

"I was sent here with a letter from the Ministry." He smirks, obviously pleased at the looks on their faces.

"They can't do that!" my foster mother snarls, obviously understanding something I didn't quite catch.

"But they did. And I am afraid that I have to agree with them on this point, seeing how abusive you have been to her."

"We've never hurt her!" I look from my furious foster father to my friends.

"I should think so. Your son stabbed her the night before she left for Hogwarts, and you did not report it nor did you seek professional help for her." Dumbledore's voice rumbled across the room, showing for the first time, anger. My foster mother quakes as she realizes that they know. I feel myself turning bright red, now everybody knows.

"Well-well, we h-have our reasons." My foster father stutters. I wrench my hand out of Darien's grasp and race away before he can grab me again, hiding behind Crabbe and Goyle.

"I'm not sure you do." Dumbledore smiles. "No good ones anyway." I see my foster parent's panicked expressions. They turn bright red but still hold their ground.

"You just wait Snape! We'll take this to court!" my foster father shouts before stomping out of the room, slamming the doors behind him and the rest of my foster family.

"Father, what did they mean, to court?" I ask anxiously, it doesn't sound good and the expression on Dumbledore's face is not helping. I grimace at a sudden shooting pain on my forehead.

"I'll take her back to her bedroom." Snape said briskly, recognizing the trouble lying ahead. "And Lehua, Waters, Fir, Fleurette and Malfoy will come with me also." Amy blushed at the floor, she never got in trouble. It was just one of those things. The Slytherin students all trouped after Snape and as soon as they'd disappeared from view the room erupted in fast loud chatter. The teachers knew well enough that there was no way they could control the outburst and so instead sat back down, acting as if nothing out of the unusual happened.

"Professor Snape, your letter." Lucius Malfoy stopped him out in the hall. "I must return and there are some things that must be discussed."

"Very well. I will speak to you all later." Snape said, they all nodded and walked away, Star going with them. "My office?" Snape led Malfoy into his office where he comfortably seated himself. He quickly scanned the short letter.

_Professor Severus Snape,_

_It is with our warmest regards that we hope to soon grant you full rights to your daughter, Starlight Snape. After reviewing your submissions and conducting an investigation, we were bothered that we had no reports nor had anyone looked into the safety of Ms. Starlight. We suspect that the Duffels will be bringing the case to court, and we might suggest that Ms. Starlight Snape testify against them. You have our fondest hopes that everything works out for you._

_Our regrets _

_The Ministry_

"That it all they have to say?" Snape shook his head in disgust.

"If your daughter testifies, there will be almost no chance of them winning the case." Malfoy pointed out coolly.

"She can't do that, sometimes I think she's wandering the brink of sanity as it is, being pulled between. Her fears of him and the uncertainty of everything she knows or doesn't know. She could never survive such an ordeal. You know what their son is like; he is her nightmare."

"I understand. But you have no choice." Malfoy paused, looking at him sympathetically. "If there's anything that I can do to help, I would be most happy to oblige."

"Perhaps there is." Snape said slowly, suddenly standing up. He pulled out one of his drawers and held a small pouch up to the light. He nodded to himself and pocketed it. "Two things, actually." Lucius waited with raised eyebrows. "It is no secret of yours that you hold a good deal of power in the ministry."

"Avis!" I cried the next day, sitting in the grassy courtyard. A flock of twittering birds materialized. I don't turn around, aware that everyone passing isn't even trying to conceal their stares. I'd never wanted to get so much attention, I just wanted to laugh with my friends and eat. But nooo, did anyone care about what I want? They just want me to be a weirdo and never fit in anywhere.

I can't help giggling when one of the birds lands on me, brushing its wings against my neck.

"Having fun?" I look up to see Lucius Malfoy and Draco. I hurriedly stand, embarrassed that I had been caught on the ground, playing with birds.

"Quite interesting." I brush off my robes as inconspicuously as I can, awkwardly smiling at them.

"Draco has told me that you talk to birds. And unicorns. Quite impressive." I turn bright red, but he continues on. "I daresay your mother probably passed that on to you."

"Wh-what do you mean?" I ask curiously, finding yet another person that seems to have known about her.

"Oh my, you don't know? Well, I won't ruin the surprise." Lucius bows and walks on.

"Wait, Draco, what did he mean?" I ask desperately as his father disappears from view.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything. Maybe the great and wonderful Potter knows." Draco answers. "Lupus in fabula." Fast approaching from the other side of the courtyard are Harry and co. Flint warned me not to talk to them. I bite my lip then finally decide, rushing in the opposite direction, pulling Draco along like a kite.

(Speak of the devil, and he appears.)

"Oy! What's the matter, princess?" I turn around, not having heard them come in, hoping I don't look guilty. Though judging from the question, I do.

"Nothing, nothing." I smile brightly then run into my bedroom with a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong with her?" Terence asked. Flint wasn't paying attention, quickly scooping a book that she had dropped in her hurry to get away.

"Property of Starlight Snape." He read. "I'm guessing this might tell us." The book opened easily, flying to a certain page as if that was the page it was most stuck on.

"November 2, birthday." Terence read over his shoulder. "Whose birthday is it?"

"Star's, you dummy." Ray said furiously, appearing and smacking him on the back of his head with her book.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Flint asked as Terence moaned on the couch.

"Because… You know Star; she probably thinks that telling you would be like begging for a party." Lyta said, folding her arms and leaning against the wall. "She doesn't want to bother you all."

"How did you know then?" Flint asked, pointing his finger in her face accusingly.

"We found out by simply asking Professor Snape." Mina smiled. "He has a great present already for her." The Slytherin house was still having some trouble thinking of Snape as the gift-giving type, even behind closed doors.

"So you were just going to stand back and let her have a horrible birthday?" Malfoy sneered at them.

"No!" Amy cried in embarrassment, her ears turning red.

"We actually had a plan. We were going to surprise her with a cake and have a party in our room." Ray said proudly.

"Good idea, but lets step it up a notch. All Slytherins invited, it's good to have a party, now that our first Quidditch game's approaching, good for morale." Flint seemed almost thoughtful, if they hadn't known him better, they would have believed it too. "It'll take everyone's mind off what happened recently."

"We'll have to get permission from Dumbledore." Amy quietly reminded them.

"And Star would never agree." Mina pointed out.

"I never said we were going to tell her. It'll be a surprise party." Flint said as if she were stupid. Mina blushed at the indignity of it all.

"All we need is someone to go ask Dumbledore permission." Terence finally said. All eyes moved to look at the four girls.

"Oh great." Lyta muttered to herself.

"Ai!" Star screamed as she tried to stop herself from running into her classmate but ended up falling flat on her face anyway.

"Vere cessare faciens scire." Draco tsked from above her in mock disapproval. (You really have to learn to stop doing that.)

"Cum ego melior sum saltare. Tunc ego numquam scandalizabor. Si vos reputo ego eram volo saltantem honestissima semper nolui supplantat super me." I growl, rubbing my sore nose, he smirks knowing that he's not helping my mood. (I do better when I dance. I never fall then. You would think if I was decent at dancing I wouldn't always be tripping over myself.)

"Actually Star, I was just looking for you." Draco drawls. "And I figured if I just walked around long enough you would run into me."

"Thank you for your support." I growl.

"Anyhow, I was wondering if you were going to the game the day after tomorrow." Draco finally said.

"I was going to, but none of my friends are going and Father won't let me go alone." I slump; I'd been really looking forward to it, since I'd never seen a game of Quidditch before.

"I'll take you then. I'm going with Crabbe and Goyle." Draco laughed at the hopeful smile on my face. "Your father shouldn't have a problem with that."

"Really?!" I can't keep the note of eagerness in my voice.

"Well, we can't have you miss it. People would start wondering about you." Draco suddenly smirked. I smack the back of his head with my book before he can make another jab at me. "Ouch!" he cries in annoyance. It's my turn to smirk, feeling quite satisfied.

"Come on, Star, let's get back to the common room." Draco says after the pain in his head subsides. "I don't really feel like getting in trouble tonight."

"Yeah, you're right. It's too special of a night to get detention." I bite my tongue, realizing I'd said that out loud, but he doesn't notice, already leading me down towards the common room. Soon I'm back where I can't get in trouble, but it's creepily silent. Only one candle is burning on a far table.

"Um, Draco? Ubi est omnes?" I turn around to ask. (Where is everybody?)

"SURPRISE!" I fall backwards as Slytherins pop out from everywhere, grinning madly.

"Happy birthday, Star!" My friends scream. "Plurimos annos!" I can't stop the toothy grin or the fast moving blush as everyone scrambles forth to help me up. I want to shout at them for giving me a heart attack and cry at the same time.

"You didn't really think no one knew it was your birthday, did you?" Mina grins at me excitedly.

"B-but I never told anyone." I say in confusion.

"You accidentally dropped your book, and we may have looked through it." I can't tell if Flint is smiling or smirking, but it doesn't matter.

"Oh thank you, guys! That was the best surprise ever. Even if I felt like I was going to die." I pull everyone closest to me into a hug.

"The parties just started, Starlight! Don't go trying to leave now!" Lyta cried. All the tables set up around the room suddenly fill with food. It's our very own private feast! I gape at it, unable to close my mouth, so Ray does it for me with a disapproving look. All my favorite foods, which there are a lot of, take up the available space. It's like I've died and gone to heaven.

"I think I'm going to faint." I mutter to them as suddenly a pile of presents appear on the table right by the stairs.

"No, no, no fainting today, birthday girl!" Ray says and pushes me forward into the crowd.

_"Hey, what's that sound?" Ron asked as he heard the loud thumping of music being played below them._

_"Oh, that'll be the Slytherins. They're having a party for Starlight Snape. It's her birthday today." Percy said, as usual on top of what was going on._

_"It's her birthday?!" Hermione looked horrified. "I didn't know! I didn't even say Happy Birthday to her!" Harry and Ron exchanged glances as they listened at their miserable friend._

"I think I'm going to burst." I and Mina come into contact again, and we're both clutching our stomachs from all the food we've eaten. "It's just kept refilling itself over and over!" I'm rudely torn away from Mina by Millicent, who drags me over to Ray and Marcus.

"Congratulations to the happy couple." I mutter, Ray turns a furious red and I know I'll pay for that comment later.

"Having fun?" Marcus asks.

"Maybe too much fun." I admit.

"Good!" Lyta appears. "Now it's time to open presents!" thankfully no one notices Lyta dragging me over to the present table. I realize with a huge sigh of relief that I can just open these without hundreds of eyes watching me. All the other students keep dancing but all my friends come over to watch. I turn bright red, but remind myself that it's better than everyone watching.

"To: Starlight, Love, Ray, Mina and Lyta. Ah, how sweet Ray!" she smiles thinly and I smirk at my lap. She's definitely not the touchy feely type and is probably regretting ever giving me the present. I quickly rip off the tissue paper and nearly scream at the sight that greets me.

Inside the cage, there's a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. I finally let loose a high pitched squeal. Lyta smiles, covering her ears.

"It's a kitten! My own kitten!" I jump up and race into my friends' arms, giving them the biggest bear hug I could, which wasn't terribly impressive since I'm so short, and Lyta's two heads taller than me.

"A kitten for a kitten!" I blush as Haruka proclaims this loud enough for everyone to hear. "Now, we'll have to stop calling you kitten."

"We never called her kitten, you baka!" Ray cried in a rage, one of the few words we'd learned from Haruka were Japanese insults.

"Good, that's your new nickname, Koneko." Now I'm no expert on the language, but I have a feeling Koneko means kitten in Japanese. Haruka smiles broadly at me.

"I got you a book filled with the most complicated final questions and answers and studying tips." I take it with a sweat-drop, remembering with a wince that there's going to be test in transfiguration tomorrow.

"Thank you Amy, that's the perfect present." I say honestly.

"It's the boys' turn!" Mina cries as they turn a light pink, embarrassed that Mina announced they would give a present. Draco mutely hands me a wrapped present. I look up at them, then down at it again. I slowly unwrap it to gasps all around.

"Is that..?" Mina whispers. I don't actually know what it is, but everyone else seems to. They just look like ordinary whistles to me, well, whistles made out of gold and silver and ivory, but whistles.

"Star, those are magical whistles." Lyta whispers, touching one tentatively. This one will call all the birds that can hear this to you. And this one is for calling unicorns. They're really rare!" I take a harder glance at it and suddenly I see engravings of unicorns and birds engraved in the ivory.

"Wow. Thank you guys!" I pull the very unwilling Draco and Marcus into hugs. Marcus awkwardly pats my back.

"Oy, legendary racer!" Ray shouts at Haruka. "What did you buy 'Koneko' then? Huh? Huh!"

"I bought her chocolate, Ray. See?" Haruka flourishes a basket full of different types of chocolates. I'm relieved that there is no chocolate frogs, which I am now forever against after a very unpleasant experience.

"Well, well, well." Father appears to the side, eyeing the presents in my lap, several boxes of candies joining the first gifts, along with a Remembrall. I can't help but notice something in his hand, it's rather long but I can't tell what it is underneath a cloak. "Open it." Father always gets curt when he's around his students. I don't really mind. I put my hands on it to open but father stops me. "And you can't actually call it your own till next year." When I confusedly nod he lets go and I once again start to open it.

"Hey! That's a Nimbus 2000!" Mina says with a squeal. I gape at it; it's the same as Harry Potter's. Everyone had been talking about this broomstick forever. Now I had one. But I can see father made some alterations for me. He painted the handle silver and added my name on it in gold.

"Wow…" I can't think of anything to say as I stare at it. "Thank you so much!" I stand up and hug him. He pats my back.

"Star, that's awesome!" Mina cried. "I'm **so** jealous!"

"That's going to be fun next year." Ray admitted, taking a closer look at it.

"I like the color scheme." Lyta smirked. "It'll match your hair perfectly."

"Too bad you can't use it till next year." Draco said.

"Riding brooms are a ton of fun. Marcus taught you, right? Wasn't it cool?" Ray asks.

"Yeah it was great! I was a little scared at first though." I admit.

"A little scared? You wanted to run away! You were ready to cry." Marcus says with a smirk. Immediately, everyone was arguing whether flying was really that scary. Mina and Lyta both agreed it was scary at first but Draco and Ray were fighting back at them with harsh biting comments. I sigh with a sweat-drop. It's nothing really to be worried about, it was perfectly normal. Father glances at them, and then turns back to me.

"Father, Draco invited me to the Quidditch game with him tomorrow. May I please go?" I ask.

"I imagine Crabbe and Goyle will be with him?" I nod furiously. "Then yes, you may go." Despite our earlier differences, Crabbe and Goyle are actually both rather kind when you get to know them. Not the brightest, but kind. In fact, they both gave me Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans for my birthday.

"I'm really excited; it'll actually be my first Quidditch game. I heard it's kind of violent sometimes though." I voice my concern to him.

"No one's died for a very long time." Father says. I don't feel particularly comforted but it doesn't matter, I'm still going. Nothing could keep me here. Except for spiders. Or lots of extra homework.

"Hey, look, there's Snape's daughter!" George said, pointing to the retreating back of Starlight, who was with Malfoy and his goons. "Looks like she came to see us play!"

"I hate to pop your ego, George, but she's probably come to cheer the Slytherin team." Angelina said, shouldering her broom.

"Oh, break my heart why don't you!" George cried dramatically.

"She is very pretty." Everyone turned to see Fred looking out after them. "Just kidding! Who'd want to go with a Slytherin?" everyone laughed as they started into the locker room, Harry's felt a little more forced, he really thought Star wasn't that bad for a Slytherin.

She seemed to hate him for some reason, but she was rather nice otherwise.

"Starlight! Come on!" thanks to Crabbe and Goyle we manage to procure seats right in the front of all the other students. I'm able to enjoy the game without worrying about anything, Darien or other things.

"Marcus!" he sees us and flies on over, hovering right in front of us to the cheers of my school. "Macte virtute, Marcus." He flashes a smile and then flies off as the Gryffindor team comes flying out. (Go on in your valor/virtue (USA: good luck))

"Suddenly, I'm scared." I mutter to Crabbe.

"Don't worry. This'll be fun." He assured me, not taking his eyes off the players. I see Harry, a small dot above the field looking around for the Snitch. The whole game is astonishing. The Gryffindor scores twenty points despite Slytherins trying to get it through their hoops but Keeper Wood does too good a job. Angelina Johnson scored the first ten points. Physical violence is allowed, I see right off the bat. Wood is knocked unconscious when he's hit by a bludger. Then Slytherin scored ten points and Angelina was knocked unconscious. Ten more points are scored and the Score is tied. I gape as I see the golden snitch, it's quite small, with silvery wings that make it fly faster than a hummingbird. Harry chases after it, and I'm waiting for him to catch it when suddenly his broom starts jumping up and down like a frog in midair.

"Draco, what's happening up there?" I ask, looking up through Goyle's binoculars.

"Someone's tampered with Potter's broom." I vaguely hear him say through all the concerned shouting.

"Father, I hope you're taking care of this." I mutter to myself remembering him tell me on my birthday that he had spelled it with an anti-jinxing charm. I hope he's helping Harry out, even if they don't have the best history. "I think he's gonna fall!" sure enough a moment later he's suddenly jerked off and holding on desperately with his two arms. I see the Weasley twins circling below, ready to catch him if he falls. Suddenly the jerking stops and Harry climbs back on. I bite my tongue as I suddenly feel a pain.

"Starlight?" Draco asks but I'm already stumbling away. I walk as fast out of the crowd as I can, shoving past my classmates who give me odd looks.

"Ugh." I mutter, wiping sweat from my forehead and accidentally touching my scar. I wince and take another calming breath. "You're alright Star, just- breathe." I mutter to myself as I wobble into the deserted bathroom. "Oof!" I complain, putting all my weight on my arms as I lean over the sinks.

"Hey Star! Are you alright?!" I hear someone shout through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Go watch the Quidditch game for me!" I shout back before my voice cracks and no words will come out. "Great." I mouth to my reflection. I slowly push up my bangs to see the scar a furious red. It looks like a bloody crescent moon.

'Ok, well, if father was here, what would he do?' I ask myself. I take out my wand and tap it against my scar but all I get is a searing pain from touching it. Obviously, one needs to have one's voice to work this spell. I slowly slide down to the floor with a wet paper towel. I try to cool the burning by pressing it gently against my forehead but when I look at it again it's been sucked dry and my scar doesn't feel better. I drowsily feel myself lying down on the ground and I look blankly at the ceiling. What a pointless existence.

"Yes!" Hermione cried in delight when she saw that Harry had gotten back on his broom. She hurried to the bathroom to wipe the sweat from her forehead only to see a large gaggle of girls goggling inside.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked her classmate.

"I don't know." Lavender answered, craning her neck to look inside.

"Everybody out of the way!" everyone turned to see Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater pushing through the crowd. Everyone immediately moved, recognizing the prefects.

"Oh…" Penelope said in shock. Hermione looked through the parted crowd to see what everyone had been looking at. There was a trail of silver blood, starting from a silver puddle in the middle of the floor and trailing out and around the bend into the forest.

"A unicorn? But how would it have gotten into the bathroom?" Percy asked Penelope quietly. He turned back to the students all trying to push their way in. "Everybody back to the game! Now! Go on!" he shouted orders at them and they left, grumbling.

"We have to tell Professor Dumbledore." Penelope whispered urgently. "And Hagrid."

"All right, you tell Professor Dumbledore and I'll fetch Hagrid." Percy nodded to himself and dashed off.

"What's going on here now?" Hagrid asked, surprised at seeing the sight that greeted him. A panting prefect on his doorstep.

"Hagrid…You have… to come." Percy panted, trying to regain his dignity. "There's silver blood…in the girls' bathroom." Hagrid's bushy eyebrows jumped up and he pushed past the prefect and into the girls bathroom, though usually the thought would make him blush.

"It's looking like unicorn blood." he muttered to himself as he looked at it. He slowly felt some between his fingers, not thick like unicorn blood, but more watery like... "Ain't feeling like unicorn blood though."

"What does it feel like then?" Dumbledore asked as he quietly walked in, shooing Penelope away.

"Well, it-it…" Hagrid stuttered.

"What Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"Well, it feels like human blood." Hagrid said slowly. "But ain't no one who has silver blood. Well, except for one…" Hagrid's eyes slowly widened as he realized the answer. "Only Moonlight had silver blood. It's Starlight! She's in trouble, Mr. Dumbledore sir!"

"Calm down, Hagrid." Dumbledore croaked. "Are you sure? I don't ever recall Moonlight having silver blood."

"Course you don't! But I do! I remember we was talking and suddenly a big old nasty bat bit her and silver blood came out. And she told me never to tell no ones." Hagrid rushed through the story. "We have to find Star, Sir! We just got to! I know in my heart she's in trouble!"

"Very well, Hagrid. Just calm down and I'll _personally_ go find her. Now go back to your cabin and make yourself some tea." Dumbledore said soothingly. Hagrid bobbed his giant head and walked out.

"Is Miss Snape here?" Dumbledore asked. The door suddenly swung open a crack and a rather flustered Mina's head popped out.

"Yeah she's here, but this isn't the best time, so we'll send her to see you in an hour or something, alright?" Mina tried to shut the door but Dumbledore stuck his shoe in the way. She looked desperately past him and then looked again at him. "Star's unwell at the moment."

"Which is why I should be let in then." Dumbledore said firmly and pushed through the door into the bedroom. Lying on the bed was Starlight, looking a little tired but quite alright otherwise. Dumbledore's eyebrows creased together as he tried to think through this sight.

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore." Star said, definitely not sounding like her usual sprightly self but looking normal enough. "I'm sorry about Mina. She gets worried over a simple head ache." She gestured to the ice pack resting on her forehead.

"Quite all right." Dumbledore said coolly, catching sight of two familiar blond boys standing by the bed. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Tenou, what are you doing in the girls' bedroom?"

"Why are you in here?" Draco asked haughtily.

"Touché." Dumbledore answered. "Actually, I came to ask Ms. Snape if she would mind coming down to the bathroom. We found unicorn blood on the floor in the girls' bathroom, and thought she might be able to find the Unicorn. But, I see you're indisposed. I'll leave you girls to it." Dumbledore had seen the alarmed look on Mina's face when he mentioned the blood and left the room, sure that Hagrid had been correct and that it had been Starlight.

As soon as Draco came back and reported he'd left they burst into nervous conversation. "Thank Goodness, you found her Draco!" Mina cried in relief. "I don't want to think would've happened if someone else had!"

"Hey, I found her too!" Ray growled from her spot beside Star. Everyone laughed, knowing Ray wasn't really angry.

"It was a good idea." Amy said, nervously chewing on the end of her glasses. "Walking her into the forest to make them think it was a unicorn, but they're going to realize it wasn't sooner or later."

"Well, until then, Star's safe." Haruka said, glancing at Star, lying in bed with her cat, not looking like she was paying attention but really paying rapt attention.

"I just don't know how we're going to keep this a secret till she graduates." Lyta sighed.

"Well, you probably won't have too." Star spoke for the first time. "I read in the papers that my parents have publicly started the case and are demanding I go back. They have a good case and better lawyers. I'll be back in that old house before Christmas."

"Star…" Amy whispered but Star wouldn't look at her, pulling off the ice pack which wasn't ice anymore but a smoldering black piece of plastic. Everyone stared at the angry red scar on her forehead.

"It'll be better that way. But I did have fun here. I wouldn't give away a single moment for all the gold in a dragon's cave." Star smiled weakly at them.

"Even when you were unconscious?" Lyta tried to joke.

"Even then." Star reaffirmed. "But good luck with Finals, there's one thing I won't have to face."

"But Star, they're abusive. You can't lose!" Mina reminded them.

"You don't know the sway they hold over people. They're in with all the right people." Star said, shaking her head. Draco looked like a light bulb had just gone on over his head.

"Star, I swear you won't have to go back with them." Ray said tightly. "We're going to win, I know we are. We won't let you go without a fight. You belong with your…dad." It was impossible for Ray to think of Snape being a father to anyone but she took a big breath and said it.

"Sorry guys, but you can't." Star said, turning over onto her side and falling asleep again.

"What are you doing with those?" Draco asked suspiciously as he encountered ten girls all giggling happily and holding papers. It was Saturday sure, but he still didn't understand the looks on their faces.

"We are going to get signatures from everybody in the school." Mina chirped before being pushed aside.

"I read that news article Star mentioned and one of the points the Dumbbells were stressing was that Snape was unfit to be a father. So, we're going to get signatures from everyone saying he is a good father." Amy said, adjusting her glasses to look at the sheets in front of her. "Which might be harder than it sounds." She muttered to herself but everyone caught it. No one bothered to correct her, thinking Dumbbells was a much better name for them anyhow.

"I'd like to be the first then." Everyone looked up with gaping mouths to see Lucius Malfoy standing behind his son.

"S-sure." Amy stuttered handing him a pen and levitating the papers up magically so he could sign it more comfortably. He wrote his signature with a flourish and all the girls clustered around the page to look at it, like muggle fan-girls.

"We don't even need anyone else's signature!" Mina whispered excitedly but Lucius still caught it with a pleased smile.

"I wish that were true but you would do well to have as many signatures as you can. Go on now; I'm sure Draco will help you." Draco blanched at the thought of asking a bunch of people for their signatures. He had better things to do!

"That would be great!" Lyta said, handing him a paper. "So, if you can go into breakfast and get the Quidditch team to sign this, we'd be eternally grateful. Everyone else is too scared and I have to go and find a special pen so the ghosts can sign." That Draco could do.

Lucius watched with a thin smile as all the students rushed off in different directions to find unsuspecting victims, a sharp quill in hand like a sword. He turned and went towards Snape's office.

"Professor McGonagall!" the transfiguration teacher looked up to see Mina running down the aisle towards her desk. The girl sported no broken limbs so she wasn't too worried.

"Yes, Ms. Fleurette?" she said calmly.

"Can you sign this?" Mina asked breathlessly, dumping a stack of pages on her desk along with a quill.

"What exactly am I signing?" Professor McGonagall asked dubiously.

"It's a- a petition!" Mina remembered with a smile. "So that Star can stay with her family!"

"Her family?" she asked.

"Professor Snape and us." Mina said. "Remember you said we'd be each other's family at the beginning of the year?" McGonagall was shocked that Mina had retained that information and even more surprised that she was going through the trouble. She opened her mouth to answer when the sudden pounding of more feet running down the hall stopped her. She watched in fascination as two girls went running past with the same stacks of paper and Lyta stopped to get the Gryffindor ghost to sign the petition before rushing off again.

"Oh my." McGonagall said, she had never seen students care so much about something like this. It was truly touching. She looked back at Mina and saw her worried gaze. She slowly sighed. "Very well then." And signed the empty line.

"Thank you!" Mina cried over her shoulder before racing down the halls.

To say the schools were shocked when four girls suddenly burst through the door and running up and down the aisles would be an understatement. Most students just signed the paper, not managing to say anything in their surprise.

"Sign it, please?!" Mina cried shrilly to the Gryffindor table. Hermione winced.

"And what are we supposed to be signing?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"That Star should stay with her father!" she screeched. Percy looked like he regretted asking. Ron slowly signed his name, staring at the Slytherin in shock. "Thank you!" she shouted at him before racing off without anyone else's signature.

"Weren't we supposed to sign it too?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Mina can be a bit of an airhead when she gets excited." Everyone looked up in shock to see Lyta looking after Mina disapprovingly. Lyta was the strongest girl in her year, and probably second and third years too, who could beat all of her classmates up.

"I'll sign!" Fred jumped up excitedly, happy to have done it before George. George scowled at him and wrote his signature even bigger so it overlapped Fred's. They then started a staring match, which the Slytherin wisely ignored.

"I'll sign." Hermione said, leaning forward and quickly writing down her name. Harry's insides were in turmoil. He didn't think Snape was the best man or father, but Star seemed genuinely happy with him. He bit his tongue and quickly scribbled his name before he changed his mind. Mina came back and Lyta left. Mina bounced around the people till they agreed to sign, her screeches were a powerful weapon and even Percy gave in and hastily wrote his name before he went deaf.

Mina bounced on up to the teachers table and the Professors regarded her with something like fear, having heard her screeches from so far away.

"Y-yes I s-suppose S-Snape should have hi-his daughter." Quirrell stuttered, his name magically appearing.

"Professor Dumbledore, would you mind?" Mina shrieked.

"Of course, my dear." Dumbledore said calmly even as the other teachers winced and wrote his name down. Mina opened her mouth to ask Madam Sprout but the professor quickly wrote her name with a smile and waved her on. Madam Hooch took the cue and wrote her name before she could screech more and Mina soon had all the teacher's signatures without having to even open her mouth. She was reasonably delighted and to the Gryffindor's horror as she bounced over to get more signatures, her voice was even higher pitched.

"Would you sign-this…?" Mina paused, seeing at the last minute who she was talking to. Beryl.

"Hmmm? No." Beryl smirked cruelly. "As far as I can see, Snape has been nothing but a bad influence and the sooner she's gone the better." Mina blinked back tears. Harry looked at the broken-hearted Slytherin and back at Beryl. Everyone knew the Sorting Hat was going to put Mina in the Hufflepuff house but at the last minute changed his mind. Beryl wasn't being very fair.

"I think…" Harry started but just then Star opened the doors and came in. All the signature collectors eyes widened and they darted under the table they were bugging. The students looked under their tables in confusion and then back at Star in utter silence.

Star blinked and rubbed her eyes as she looked around the room. She could've sworn she's seen a bunch of her friends holding stacks of papers. "I-I thought I saw…" Star trailed off, blushing as she saw all the odd looks she was getting. She walked over to her table and carefully sat by Flint who looked acutely uncomfortable. Star didn't know it, but Ray and Draco were currently hiding right by his feet.

"OUCH!" Star looked shocked as she heard the noise and looked around.

"Uh, that was me." Adrian said quickly. "You kicked my leg."

"Sorry." Star looked like she would die of shame, the hall was completely silent, everyone was still staring at her and she was miserable.

"So…how's your kitten doing? Luna, right?" Adrian asked, trying to start up a normal breakfast conversation. All the tables turned back to their meals and went back to their conversation, but still hyper aware of the signature gatherers slowly crawling down the long table.

"Whoops. Sorry." Hermione said as she felt her foot smash into flesh.

"It's alright." Mina said and continued on her way. The Weasley twins couldn't help themselves and looked under the table to watch her go.

"Oh this is going to be a good day." George said brightly, digging into his pancakes. He and Fred exchanged secret looks and seemed to be thinking up a particularly diabolical plot.

"So…" Hermione said, trying to ignore how everyone down the table was looking confused as they felt Mina go by. "You think Snape could win custody?"

"I don't know." Percy said. "Obviously, the Slytherins are concerned if they'll bring themselves to ask _Gryffindors_ for signatures."

"Yeah, but it was Mina and that group. They don't really act like Slytherins anyway." Harry pointed out. "They have mood swings. They'll act like your scum one day, and flash you a bright smile the next."

"And why did they hide when Star came in? Do the Snapes not know?" Hermione continued, not seeming to have paid any attention to them.

"Probably not. Professor Snape would never agree and would probably spell them all to the ceiling for even suggesting it. And Star would probably not agree either." Percy answered airily.

Star was busy eating so she didn't notice the overly large eyes of the Quidditch team as Draco and Ray crawled towards the door down the hall. She looked up and saw Terence's face and immediately looked worried.

"Are you alright, Terence?" she asked in genuine concern.

"Just a little tired." Terence quickly lied. "I shouldn't have stayed up so late…reading." Star flashed him a puzzled expression but went back to eating her sausage.

"Well, I personally think today's going to be horrendous." Star muttered to herself after a silent moment. "Saturdays are always horrid." Marcus and Terence exchanged quick glances, since Star was always crowing about the weekend and how much she loved it.

"Star…" everyone turned to see Amy behind them. Papers stuffed in her backpack, though Star didn't notice. "You said… Well, you said your mum died when you were only a newborn. Did she die today?" The Quidditch team looked at Star who had tears in her eyes. Star nodded mutely, not looking at them.

"Ah, Star, it's ok, you can tell us." Mina said, crushing the petite girl in a hug. Star squeaked as she tried to ask for breath but Mina didn't notice. "Poor, poor Star! Such a _sad_ horrible day!" Terence looked concerned as he saw Star turning purple.

"Um, Mina, I think you're suffocating her." He said cautiously. Mina quickly let her go and Star slowly turned back to her normal 'healthy' pale color. She laughed really hard at the expression on Mina's face and soon the whole table was laughing and they forgot the unhappy anniversary.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Today's the day, Slytherins!" Ray shouted from her standing place on a table. "The day Star's fate will be ascertained." The Slytherins nodded thoughtfully.

"If the court judges that Star should go with the Dumbbells, we will retaliate! Star will not go, at least not while I still breathe!" The Slytherins cheered, nothing made them as happy as a good fight to the death.

"The hearing will be in the Transfiguration classroom, so everyone meet there when you hear the whistle!" Lyta shouted over the swarms of heads as they marched out of the Slytherin common room.

"I really can't believe I'm doing all this for a girl." Draco said in disgust.

"You've hardly done anything!" Ray said, getting ready to hit him with her book but he quickly ducked away. Ray was distracted from her fighting as Mina handed her and Lyta a large stack of papers.

"So, my idea is at the proper time we'll go in and dramatically spill all these papers over the judge's desk." Mina said excitedly, bouncing around again.

"And when exactly is the right time?" Ray asked doubtfully.

"When the Dumbbells bring up whether Snape is fit to be a father." Mina said in a duh-tone.

"And what if they don't say that?" Ray asked, determined to find a flaw in her plan.

"Then whenever it feels right!" Mina said in frustration. "Now let's _go_." The group of friends all sat down at the pews that had appeared, found themselves to be the only students besides Seamus who sat between Professor McGonagall and Madam Sprout, and watched as the judge called forth the two sides. Starlight sat up in the witness box, looking dismayed at being there. "She'll be ok, won't she?" Mina asked in concern. Star looked like she might end up throwing up she was so nervous. When the judge called forth Snape everyone burst into shocked whispers as Lucius Malfoy stepped up along with Snape. The judge looked even more nervous, the poor old wizard, and seeing the sick-looking Star didn't seem to help. Malfoy whispered something to Snape then took a seat in the pew behind him. Everyone saw Star blanch when Darien stepped forward with his parents.

"Hey that's not fair!" Seamus cried in a rage, everyone had heard what Darien had been accused of, and Seamus knew Star was deathly afraid of him. How could she testify honestly when her nightmare was staring at her?

"Everything's going to be all right." Star looked up to see the judge talking to her. "I heard about the potion your father used to keep you from talking, but we have great wizards ready to testify against him." Star gaped and opened her mouth to rebut it but her voice was gone. She opened her mouth again but nothing came out. She quickly covered it with wide horror-struck eyes as she realized Darien had used a spell on her. The judge nodded, seeing it was true and sending a death glare at Snape.

Snape and Malfoy saw it too and Snape stood to attack them but was quickly pulled back by Malfoy. He straightened his shoulders and tried to relax. Lyta bit her lip, the only student who'd seen what happened. _Paper, _she realized_. Star could write what she had to say_. Her friends watched in confusion as Lyta raced out.

"So, Mr. Duffel, you have the floor." The judge smiled appreciatively at him. The professors growled to each other, already seeing that the judge was not fairly impartial.

"Less than seven years ago, Professor Severus Snape gave his daughter into the custody of me and my beautiful wife." He started pompously. "We took the child and raised her as our own. We agreed to send her to Hogwarts so that she could have the finest education." The Professors were not pleased by the fake flattery, quite against him by now. "Little did we know that our daughter's real motivation for going to Hogwarts was that she wanted to find her biological father, the Potions Master. We sent a letter asking for her to come back on the train but the letter was rudely ignored. We came to the school in person to fetch her back but were attacked maliciously by several young witches and wizards." Those witches and wizards all smiled broadly in their pews. "We told them we would bring this to court but still they refused to release us our daughter." This was all true, but it was a very limited truth, he'd left out everything important, making him seem like a poor martyr. Star's friends whispered lividly to each other and the teachers exchanged irate glances.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Duffel." The judge said warmly. He turned back to Snape with an angrier glare. "Perhaps we should see what Star has to say before you." He turned to Star and her mouth kept opening and closing rapidly, she kept pointing at Darien desperately and the judge patted her back.

"Well, I believe Star was saying she'd like Darien to speak next." The judge ignored her as she shook her head furiously. Professor Flitwick was so angry that sparks kept coming out of his wand.

"Wait! I've got something." Everyone turned around to see Lyta running down the aisle with Star's wand in hand. "Here, she can write what she has to say on the wall. Then everyone can know what she's saying." The judge turned a furious red as Lyta gave Star her wand. Star promptly turned around and scribbled on the wall. _Darien put this spell on me, not my father. The Duffels are related to this judge, he always came to the parties. __**He's **_not**_ impartial!_**

"Well." The judge looked horrified that he'd been found out. "Well, I'm a _distant_ relation. I really am impartial…" but he saw it was already too late.

"I will take your place, my dear judge." Dumbledore said as the judge slowly walked down. "Now, as I see it, this is not a hearing if Snape should be allowed to have custody of his daughter, but whether the Duffels are worthy of it."

"The ministry of magic has been doing some investigation and has several cases to press against you for abuse of your foster daughter. They have plenty of witnesses, though I believe a talking parrot was also interviewed."

"Snape is not qualified to be a father! A blind man could see that!" Star's foster mother, Mrs. Duffel screamed in anger.

"Wait! We've got signatures!" Mina squealed in excitement, she'd started worrying that the Duffels would never bring it up. She raced up the aisle and threw the papers over Dumbledore's head so it floated like snow. She giggled madly as they floated down and around the desk. Hundreds of beautiful pages. Out of the corner of Ray's eye she could see Professor Snape and Star staring at the papers in shock.

"Well, look at this." Dumbledore said with a smile. "The Headmaster of Hogwarts signed this page. As headmaster, he must know and trust Snape to sign his name." All the girls burst into laughter, happily waving the pages around as they caught them. "As for you, the ministry will be calling on you all soon, I suggest hot tea, and treacle fudge. By the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I give full custody of Starlight Selene Hecate Perseus Snape to Professor Severus Snape." The girls screamed as loud as they could, Seamus jumped up in his excitement and bounced past the teachers. Star rushed off the witness stand and into her father's arms. Snape hugged his daughter, and Star hugged back so tightly they wondered if Snape would suffocate, but happy tears came out of Star's eyes.

"YEAH!" Draco shouted, shaking Ray's hand enthusiastically before recovering his normally cool self. Lyta pulled out her whistle and blew it as loud and long as she could. The doors opened and Slytherins came pouring in, wands poised until they saw the happiness on everybody's faces.

"Starlight! You did it!" Flint cried, "You get to stay!" Star opened her mouth to reply and then realized she still couldn't. Dumbledore seemed to remember and waved his wand at her.

"Thank you, Marcus." Star hugged him before moving on to her friends. "Where did you guys get all those signatures?"

"Ah, well, during breakfast we went around and got a ton of people to sign it." Lyta smiled. "Mina got the most though. She used her shriek-beg." Star laughed, Mina used that voice when she wanted something badly enough, and Snape was the only person she'd seen not be affected by it, no matter how shrill. Ululo, they'd named it, which meant shriek in Latin. Star still wasn't sure Mina wasn't part banshee.

Ray and all her friends were relieved and happy. Not only would she be staying, but with this out of the way, she wouldn't have anymore nightmares, Snape had told them so. She would go back to her normal cheerful self, and they could forget it had ever happened.

"Starlight! Good job!" she was bombarded by all the Slytherins as they happily accepted her again into the house. Star turned and smiled at her father and he smiled back, though no Slytherin ever saw it but her.

"Star is officially in custody of her father." Seamus told his friends as he bounced into their bedroom.

"Why are you so happy about it? I thought you hated Snape." Ron said, but sitting up nonetheless.

"I'm happy for Star. Otherwise she would have to go back with those Dumbbells!" Seamus said.

"I think it was Duffels, Seamus." Harry said, finding his glasses and turning on the lantern beside him.

"I know, Dumbbells is the Slytherin nickname for them. It sounds better." Seamus said, they hadn't seen him this happy since he'd had study sessions with Star. A thought suddenly popped in Harry's head.

"Seamus, you don't- that is, do you still like Starlight?" Harry asked. Seamus deflated a little and nodded. Harry didn't know what else to say.

"I think about her a lot. Is that creepy?" Seamus asked. When he'd told his mother in a letter she'd immediately sent a letter back saying that he was too young for such feelings and that it was all ridiculous.

"I guess not." Harry said. "But it's not good for you; she will never be able to look twice at any of us. Especially now that Snape has full custody of her."

"I'm still glad for her." Seamus said firmly. "And I know she's happy, I saw her face. She hugged me too, while no one was looking."

"Seamus, Seamus." Percy stood in the doorway, looking inside, shaking his head. "Haven't we gone over this?"

"I know." Seamus said slowly, and got into bed. He didn't say anything again, no matter how hard any of them tried to get him back into a conversation.

"And that is the article." Snape finished, folding the newspaper after reading her the article about the case in the daily prophet, back page, but quite nice nonetheless. Star didn't answer, he looked over and saw Star had fallen asleep, leaning against his shoulder. "For one so small you seem so strong, this bond between us can't be broken for you'll be in my heart, from this day on now and forever more."

Snape sat there for a long time, just thinking about his life, thinking about Star's mother, and wondering how he could ever protect Star when he was never safe himself. But he didn't for a moment think she would've been safer with the Duffels. He finally stood up and carried his daughter into her bedroom and put an extra blanket over her. He looked over at the other girls, and went out the door, quietly shutting it behind him. "From this day on, from now and evermore, you'll be in my heart, no matter what they say, you'll be in my heart…always."

"Ok, Mina. I know you want Terence to ask you to the Dance, but you must realize that men don't _know_ what they want until you show them." I say strictly, though I feel rather silly for giving advice when I've never actually had a real boyfriend. But I've read plenty of romance novels, so I should be good.

"If I show him what he wants then I'll never have a chance with him." Mina muttered depressingly. "He'll go out with someone else. Like… Michelle."

"I have something to show you." I finally say as I feel a wide smile cross my face. I grab her hand and for once I'm tugging her along till we finally come the Treasure Room. She looks around with something like confusion, trying to figure out what could be in all the chests. I fling open the wardrobe doors and proudly step aside.

"Pick a dress, Mina!" I cry in excitement. She slowly approaches, her mouth agape and she slowly reaches towards the, hesitating as if she's afraid she'll wake up and it'll have been a dream and then touching the clothes. I see her bright smile and I know it was a good idea to show her. She flips through them gently, looking long and hard at all of them. Then with a gasp of delight she holds out a dark blue dress. On the bodice are flowers made from glitter and jewels circle her waist like a thick belt, then the skirt flows out gracefully, but it stops before the knees.

"It's beautiful, Mina." I say cautiously. "But isn't it a bit…short? I mean, I think it was meant for someone…older." She sighs in defeat.

"Can I try it on though?" she asks.

"Of course." I say and turn around. I hear some rustling and then she tells me I can look. Mina looks good in blue. But I still can't decide what to say. She looks like a little girl trying on her mother's clothes. She seems to realize this and sighs as she looks in the vanity mirror.

"Guess I've got a few more years before I can wear this." Mina sighed longingly. I turn around and when I look back she's in a new dress.

"I thought I'd try something a little more conservative." It's actually quite sweet looking, it has a tinge of the past to it but it's not too old looking. The dress is peach pink with an older looking lace over the bodice and a beautiful red flower on the sash about her waist. I nod and she twirls, but I can't help but think it looks more like for a tea or a garden party. I tell her so and she slowly nods, with a sigh I turn around again and hope that number three is the lucky one. She pushes me around with a bright smile and I grin when I see the dress. It's perfect. Light blue skirt with a skirt made of the same blue and a top layer of silk decorated with jewels and silver thread so that it looks Indian somehow, it has a dark blue belt going around and then dipping with a jewel at the end. The sleeves are normal for the first half but then turn to silk after jewels at the elbows and are bell sleeves that go all the way to the floor, they are so long.

"That's perfect. And here." I open the jewel chest and pull out a necklace I'd noticed earlier and help her put it on. The string is copper colored but then there are a bunch of blue jewels hanging down on chains linked together.

"Ah, it's so pretty." Mina says, smiling dreamily at herself in the mirror. "But I don't really see how this is going to help me get Terence to ask me to Half-Year Dance."

"Well, firstly, remember that you are two years younger than him, alright? But my plan is that somehow we'll show him the dress and tell him it'll have to go back since the boy you wanted to go with isn't asking you out. So then he'll ask you and you can dance the night away!"

"That sounds easy but I have the feeling it's next to impossible." Mina says skeptically, which is rare for her.

"Au Contraire, my friend." I say shaking my finger at her. "Impossible is simply a word. And if you take them apart, it says 'I'm possible!'" Mina raises one fine eyebrow. "Fine, just trust me on this; I'm your only chance."

"Fine." Mina sighs. "When do you want to do it?" I pause and let out a shrill whistle. A moment later my small bird friend comes flying through. I listen carefully and then turn back to Mina.

"Now." I say and before she can protest pull her out of the room, still clothed in the dress. "C'mon Mina, he's right downstairs. The bird said so!" I grunt as Mina resists but I manage to get us both down the stairs. "Alright, you look good." I say anxiously, smoothing her hair into place and putting the bow in again. "Very nice."

"I smile, but I'm plotting your death." Mina growls at me with a tight fake grin. I rub off a bit of dirt on her nose and then smooth her hair down. We're caught in mid-act, as I try to pull her hair out of her face the Quidditch teams come in. I hide my hands behind my back and my camera appears.

"What're you doing?" Flint asked, taking in the dress and the jewelry on Mina and then looking over at me.

"Taking pictures." I say with a nervous grin, showing the camera. Mina gapes at it, and then looks back at the team with a nervous smile mirroring my own.

"Why?" Marcus asks.

"Well… It's a long story." I say.

"We have time." Flint looked amused and I have the strange feeling he knows my plan, or why would he be playing into my hands so perfectly?

"Well, um, Mina wanted to go to Half-Year Dance with this boy, but he hasn't asked her, so she's sending it back home, but I wanted some pictures of her in it first." I say, casting an anxious glance at Mina who's steadily turning redder.

"That's too bad." Marcus says. "Hey guys, mind if I talk to Star for a minute?" Marcus drags me over so they can't hear us and smirks. "You girls have interesting ways to get a guy." I turn red as he affirms that he knew. "Terence isn't something to get so worked up for."

"How long have you known, Flint?" I ask angrily.

"Well, a long time. Mina's constant blushes are hard to miss." Flint says with a cheeky grin. "You could've just asked me for help."

"What, so you could call in an old favor? I don't think that would be terribly enjoyable for either of them." I say bitterly.

"No, but I could suggest it to him. He's not the sharpest knife in the drawer." Marcus says with another smirk. "It probably would've been easier than getting her all dressed up. Though it seems to be working." I look over and see Terence talking to Mina. Her eyes are bright with happiness and a light pink blush adorns her cheeks.

"Not bad, Snape." He pats my head and walks on. I stick my tongue out at his back and then am suddenly toppled. I look up to see Mina grinning at me like a fool.

"It worked Star! He asked me to the Dance! I'm really going!" Mina squealed in my face. I smile and wince at the same time. "I can't believe it!"

"I'm so happy for you." I'm able to mutter, though I can barely breathe with her still kneeling on me. "Please get off."

"Oh, sorry." Mina says with a sheepish smile climbing off of me as I sit up. "I wish you were coming."

"I'm not interested at the moment." I say with a grin.

"Oh come on, you could try to get Flint to take you." I nearly faint when she says that.

"Marcus?!" I say in disbelief. "Mina, I have no interest in him!" I want to slap her black and blue for suggesting such a ridiculous notion.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you're still pining away after that Finnegan." Mina says, wrinkling her nose in disgust. I force a laugh but she can see right through it. "I really don't understand you, Starlight. How can you even like a Gryffindor?" I look up to see her, not glaring at me, just looking disappointed. Would my mother have been disappointed in me if she was alive? I look down at the floor and crease my eyebrows as I think. What she says is true, I do like Seamus… But why am I waiting for him? He's a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin.

"Anyway, Terence asked you out! That's great!" I change the conversation. A bright smile erupts on her face again and on our way to the common room she chatters on and on about her plans. It's quite interesting, hearing her talk about it, knowing I'll be like that soon. *shudder*

"Starlight, you're staying for Christmas break?" Hermione asked, seeing her signing up. Then she blushed as she remembered. "Oh, you have to stay here with your father don't you?" Hermione laughed nervously. Star smiled then raised her hand as Binns started talking again. He nodded to her and Star left to go to the bathroom.

"Maybe we could ask Star to help us find out about Nicholas Flamell?" Ron suggested.

"Star's still going to be surrounded by people who will not like her talking to a Gryffindor one bit." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Hey, Millicent," I start, a thought crossing my mind. "Do you know when Filch's birthday is?"

"No. He hates students." Millicent snorts. I wish my friends were going to be here for winter break but they all are going home. Even Lyta, who lives by herself in an apartment after her father died in a broom accident. Well, I'll just have to make do with what I have. It's only a few weeks after all.

"Yes?" father asks when I cautiously approach the teachers table.

"Well, you know I heard Filch muttering to himself and I was just wondering when his birthday is." Father puts downs his fork and leans forward slightly.

"The only reason I know is because that is when he is paid and it's in three days, coincidentally." Father says, looking at me suspiciously. "I do hope your not planning on ruining his birthday."

"O-of course not!" I exclaim, shocked that he would think I would do that. I hurry away before he thinks to ask what I am planning on doing with the information.

"Hey where are you going in such a hurry, Princess?" Flint grabs my arm and pulls me back to the table.

"Nowhere." I say sullenly, trying to move past him but he easily blocks me.

"Running is the international sign of guilt." He reminds me. I roll my eyes at him but sit.

"So, what's got your eyes so black?" I look over at him in confusion, I'd never heard that saying, and it was rather bad.

"What do you mean, Marcus?" I ask.

"Well, it's hard to explain, but when you're really concentrated your eyes are really black." He explains.

"What about when I'm angry?" I ask playfully.

"I could swear little bits of them turn silver, but then when I blink they're gone again." Marcus answers, more seriously then I'd intended.

"I suppose I should be flattered you were paying so much attention to my eyes." I laugh, and he laughs too, releasing the tension in the air.

"Don't go getting too big a head." Marcus says then leaves. I shake my head and follow after him, but then going in the opposite direction. I wonder if my house has any flour in their cabinets.

"Star, I think I should give you something." I look up from my transformation book to see father waiting in the doorway. I hurriedly shut the book and follow him. He leads me back up to the room he'd shown me so long ago with the four doors. But he didn't move to the second door, instead he inserts a silver key into the third door and it creaks open. He snaps his fingers and candles all about the room turn on. I gaze at it in shock. I never thought I'd find more stuff. Inside the room there seems to be hundreds of items, both big and small. There's a large golden harp resting in the middle of the room.

To the side are chests, suddenly flung open when I cautiously approach, scaring half the life out of me, full of all sorts of trinkets and games, and to be honest, toys. No one could blame me for what I did next. Which was screaming. Because inside one large chest was just nine small things. Five keys, all in pure gold, bedecked by differently colored gems. One key was bedecked in turquoise and sapphires, another was all in amethyst, the third was covered with pearls and diamonds. This one Snape picked up and handed her.

"If I'm not mistaken, Starlight, this will be your Gringotts key." Father said, handing it to me.

"The bank?!" I say in shock. "But how can she have more? I don't understand where all the money for all this stuff could come from."

"Starlight, the money has been passed down for generations and generations, so of course there is much, and I trust by now you've realized your mother…wasn't a commoner." Father said gently, I nod.

"But I still don't understand how one family, no matter how many generations, could get all of this money. They must have had…many faithful subjects." I trail off; looking at my father for something, a bat of the eye, a twitch of the lips but his face is a block of stone.

"I suppose you could say that." Father answers, but he doesn't add anything more.

"This harp…" I say quietly, as I cautiously touch the golden strings; a note comes singing forth, before going silent again. "It feels…"

"It was your mothers. I could say it flows in your veins, since this harp has also been passed down for generations. It would be odd if it did not feel familiar to you." Father says again, but he seems to be waiting for me to play it or something. And I have the urge to play it, and sing my heart out. But I don't know how to play and I can't sing. I take a step back.

"What is this?" I ask after a moment, pulling out a dark night-colored silk bag. Inside I find eight brooches, each differently colored.

"That should be saved for another time." Father takes it from me, looking unusually grim. "Perhaps when you are older." I watch him as he puts it back in the chest and instead pulls out a little white silk sack. I watch the black silk go with a strange longing, and I feel as if I've lost something important. He hands me the white sack and bids me to open it.

"What are these?" I ask, and once again I find seven items, all different colors. Pens, it should seem, with strange symbols on the top. White, orange, red, green, dark blue, aquamarine and yellow pens. "What are they for?" I pick the white one up and feel a strange magic inside of it. I quickly pick up the yellow one, but it feels strange. I can still sense the magic inside, but I have the feeling that pen is not for me, but someone else. Father nods, reading my mind.

"Yes, it is meant for someone else." Father says.

"Who? And for what?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"I think you should try to figure that out for yourself." Father replies. "It will all soon be clear, if you ask help from your true friends." He turns and walks out of the door. I race after him but no matter how I beg and plead, he says nothing else. I realize I've walked out of the room with the bag still in hand and the door unlocked, I open my mouth to tell him but he answers before I get the chance.

"It will lock by itself." Father says then opens the secret doorway for me. With a sigh I enter the Slytherin common room and find almost everyone has retired to bed, except for the unlucky few with more homework. With another sigh I go into my bedroom, only to be bombarded by my friends.

"What've you got there?" Ray asked, immediately popping from her bed to look at the silk bag.

"That's from the secret room, right?" Amy asks.

"Wait, how do you know about that?" everyone looked at Mina.

"Well, you never said I shouldn't tell anyone." Mina said guiltily.

"It's ok; I was actually just about to tell them myself." I say with a defeated sigh and plop down onto my bed.

"So…What's in the bag?" Mina asked eagerly, eyeing it hungrily.

"Actually, turns out, my father had **two** rooms full of stuff, and the next room is just full of different…stuff." I dump the pens onto my lap and the girls all look at it in wonder. I see a spark of familiarity in their eyes too. _Ask your true friends..._

"May I look at this?" Ray says, looking hypnotized as she reached for the scarlet pen. I see a jolt run through her when she picks it up. She smiles guiltily at me, but suddenly I get an idea.

"Mina, Lyta, Amy, pick a pen. Does it feel right to you?" I ask eagerly. Mina picks up one first, the bright neon orange. She doesn't pay any attention to us, and I know she's hypnotized just like Ray. "Lyta?" I ask, turning to see her with the same expression as she gazed at the emerald green pen. But I'm disappointed to see Amy staring at everyone else in a most befuddled manner.

"Are these bewitched?" Amy asks, examining the turquoise pen. I slowly shake my head, and that's the truth, I don't know. She puts down the pen and then her hand hovers, before picking up the dark blue one. Wait a second. Could the turquoise one be for Michelle? Then that would make the yellow one for Haruka or Draco, or Marcus.

"I'll be right back." I tell them, but I don't think they're paying any real attention anyway. I skid down the hall past all the girls' bedrooms and into the common room. I then smash into the very people I wanted to see, but not quite in the way I'd imagined.

"Uh, sorry." I say, feeling embarrassed, especially since I'd run into them when they were making out. "I'll come back, uh, later."

"It's alright…" Michelle trails off, staring at the three pens that had fallen out of the sack. I quickly scoop up the white one with my bag, not willing to touch it and forget what I'd been doing in the first place.

"Michelle, what are you staring…" Haruka also suddenly stopped talking. _Yes! I was right!_

"You can pick them up if you want to." I say as calmly as I can. They immediately do so, as if they'd been struggling not to. "They are yours after all." This seems to somehow snap them out of their reverie.

"What do you mean, Star?" Michelle asks, still clutching the pen.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Come with me back to the bedroom, I need to explain it to everyone at once." I answer, quickly walking back toward the dorms.

"Quisque?" I hear Haruka ask Michelle.

"Ok, guys, I need you all to pay very close attention." I tell them after Michelle and Haruka seat themselves. "I know this is going to sound sort of weird but I need you to work with me here, alright?"

"Father took me to another room, which you two don't understand about, but anyway, inside a chest was this bag. He gave it to me and wouldn't tell me what it was for, but I could feel the power inside it, just like you guys do now." I take a deep breath and plunge on ahead. "And, I think you also felt a familiarity with the pen you picked up. Like it's yours. And I think it is, somehow the magic inside the pens picks its owners, like the wands. Anyway, he said for me to ask my friends. So here I am, asking you." They stare at me for several seconds before Haruka breaks the silence.

"You know it's funny." Haruka said quietly. "I could swear I saw this before in a picture."

"What do you mean, Haruka?" I ask eagerly, feeling like I'm on a treasure hunt and he has the first clue.

"It's just…" he laughed. "You'll think I'm crazy, but in one of the pictures I have of her, my mum had this pen in her hand." I rock back and forth on my heels as I try to think.

"How could that even be possible?" Amy asks.

"No, now that I think about it, I have a picture too, except it has two people in it." Lyta says slowly. "My mum, Viridian, had green hair, just like her eyes, and there was a girl with her, with hair that was red and her eyes were red too. They had these pens too."

"Blood red?" Ray asked.

Lyta nodded. "Do you have a picture with that lady too?"

"That was my mum." Ray cried, holding her face in shock, as if she were afraid it would fall off. "And she was sitting right by a lady with yellow hair. And now that I think about it… the lady looked…just like Mina." Mina looked shocked.

"I have a picture of my mum, but I don't think she's carrying one of these things. She was actually carrying a sword encrusted with gems. I've always kept it with me because I thought it was cool that even after birth she was still holding that thing. Though it probably wasn't safe for me." Mina rifled through her drawers pulling out a picture. Ray nodded her head enthusiastically, her voice failing her as she saw the lady holding a small child, but still carrying a sword.

"There it is! Behind her!" on the bed stand beside her was the pen, nearly hidden by a huge jug of water you only get at hospitals after you give birth and in the far back of the picture was a doctor, dark blue hair and twinkling eyes. Behind her ear was tucked a turquoise pen, and in her hand, poised as if about to write something, another blue pen. The pen Amy held now. Amy screamed at the sight and then fell back onto her bed, breathing hard like she was going into spasms. They saw tears glittering in her eyes.

"That's my mum." Amy said brokenheartedly. "That's my mum." And she just kept repeating it until Michelle finally calmed her down.

"So all of our parents had pens. And we can assume they all knew each other from the pictures. How bizarre!" Mina held her head, feeling as if it were about to explode. I feel sort of left out, their pictures all connect. But I can't even tell anyone who my mum is.

"But why do we have these now? Are they passed down generation after generation?" Michelle asked in her quiet steady way. "And how is it that Star's mum had them?"

"My mum died when I was a baby. My dad died after I turned nine." Lyta muttered to herself. "Ray! When did your mum die again? And where?!" Lyta's voice was suddenly higher.

"I don't really know. I only know that Muggles think she died in a plane crash…" Ray slowed down as it started to dawn on her.

"Amy! Michelle! Did your parents die in a 'plane crash'?" Lyta demanded shrilly. Star covered her ears, she hadn't expected that kind of voice from Lyta, Mina sure, but not Lyta.

"Yeah, she was on the way to look after some patients in another place, I don't know where." Michelle said, looking as if she were already thinking ahead of them. She whipped around to look at Haruka.

"I don't care what Muggles think happened. I know what happened to my mum. She died while she was in battle with another group of wizards." Haruka said stiffly.

"With who?" Ray asked. "How?"

"I don't know." Haruka admitted.

"My mum just died in childbirth. I guess I'm not a part of this." Everyone turned to see Star looking confusedly at her own pen. "But…it feels like mine for some reason."

"Maybe it is, don't worry Star." Mina says, coming up and hugging me. "I mean, all that stuff in the new room, there has to be a picture somewhere, right?" Star slowly nodded, returning her hug.

"But wait, why did Amy's mum have two pens?" Ray demanded. "That doesn't seem fair."

"Maybe it was her sister's." Michelle suggested.

"What?" Amy asked.

"We never talk about her, but mum had a sister." Michelle said gently, as if getting ready to break some horrible news. "Her name was Nerine. They were twins."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?" Amy asked, looking visibly upset.

"Because, Amy, Aunt Nerine was killed. While serving…he-who-must-not-be-named." Michelle whispered. "I was trying to protect you."

"How did she die?" Amy asked after a few awkward moments of silence.

"From… what I know, is that the Ministry…sent someone after her to bring her to Azkaban. But she resisted and so they ended up fighting and she got killed."

"I can't believe it. Not Mum's sister." Amy stood up, shaking her head to clear it. "It's not true, they were wrong."

"Mum spent a week in Azkaban herself." Everyone turned with shocked looks to stare at Michelle. "They let her go after she was tried innocent." Amy slid to the floor, looking shocked and frightened.

"I can't believe that." Amy whispered. "And I can't believe you never told me."

"I am sorry Amy; I thought I was doing the right thing." Michelle answered sadly.

"How did Nerine… work for **him**?" Mina asked curiously. "Was she a-a death eater?"

"No, she just worked with them, helping them into important places. Fighting those that were in the way." Michelle whispered her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"It's ok, Michelle." Star said with a sweet smile. "Nerine has nothing to do with you."

"Thanks, Princess." Michelle smiled weakly.

"Sorry, but if Nerine was the bad guy, why did she have a pen, the same as everyone else?" Mina asked.

"Maybe she went bad. Defected." Star suggested.

"So… this has been a fascinating night." Lyta said. "Suddenly our parents all knew each other, and now we all know each other." Lyta shook her head. "Snape knew all along."

"Fate works in mysterious ways." Ray whispered, staring at the pen. "I guess we were supposed to find each other. And uncover what these pens meant to our parents, and what they will mean to us."

"I'm glad to see you all together." Snape stood in the doorway, not smiling as usual. "But I think you all should be retiring to your own rooms. Now." Everyone nodded and Haruka and Michelle hurried out, still holding their pens. "Go to bed." Snape ordered and closed the door.

"And good night to you too." Mina said grumpily, blowing out the light.

"What if I have my Aunt's pen and I go evil too?" Star was jolted awake, not that she'd been asleep. She'd been right between.

"You won't Amy, you're too sweet." Star muttered, rubbing her eyes as she looked over at her friend's bed.

"But what if I do?" Amy asked fearfully.

"Then we'll hit you until you turn good again." I joke. "Don't worry Amy, we won't let you." She nods and lies back down. I lay down too, if not a little apprehensively until I fall asleep.

"Princess, quo vadis?" Marcus had come out just in time to see Star's back as she hurried out of the common room. He shook his head, going back into his room to change. (Where are you going?)

"What are you doing?" I stop myself just in time to not race past Filch. "What's that? Stolen items perhaps?"

"N-no sir." I force myself to remain calm. _He's just another teacher_ I keep reminding myself. "It-It's a…"

"Come with me. I'll see what it is." Filch growls and leads me to his office and takes the bundle. He quickly strips off the fabric then stares at it hard. "What's that say?" he asked suspiciously. I lean over and see the words have become quite smudged.

"It says Happy Birthday." I answer, waiting cautiously for his reaction. "I-I made it for you, because I heard it was your birthday."

"Taste it." I blink, confused at what he's said. "I want you to taste it, then we'll see if it's poisoned or not." Poisoned?! I watch as he slices a piece of the chocolate cake and puts it on a plate, handing it to me, all the while with a suspicious look on his face. Poor man. No ones ever made him cake for his birthday.

"Ok…" I say and take a bite. I immediately wish I hadn't. He stands up, seeing the look on my face. I grab the cup of water and swig it down, breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh boy, that was way too much sugar." I cough, shaking my head. I had practically felt my blood thickening. To my surprise Filch starts laughing.

"I gave you the piece that I saw lots of white stuff in. Thought it was poison." Flinch sits still laughing, I can't help it, soon I'm laughing along with him and we're dishing ourselves up another slice of cake.

"So, Filch, what do you think of the cake?" I ask when we both stop laughing.

"Good." He says gruffly but then he softens his words with a smile. "You're the first student to ever bring Filch anything. No one's ever even tried to bribe me." I look up from the cake I'm serving Mrs. Norris and smile at him.

"Ah, actually, I wanted to apologize for the first time we met." I admit. "When I ran away."

"It's all right." Filch says through a bite of cake. "Nice of you to try and help the old man weed." I blush.

"You're much stronger than me; it took me forever to pull that thing out." I remember the strong weed with a shudder.

"You just have to know how to pull the blighter out." Filch says and then goes on to tell me all the different techniques. It's actually interesting, hearing all the information in his wise old head. "Look at the time, you should get to breakfast, you only have a few minutes to eat now, and your father will not be happy if all you have is sugar in your stomach." Filch pats my shoulder ands opens the door. I can't believe an hour flew so quickly!

"Alright." I say, stepping out. Then I turn around to see him. "Can I come by for tea sometime?" He looks shocked. He recovers himself after a moment.

"I suppose so." He answers gruffly.

"I'd like to hear more, so how about on Monday?" I ask, this weekend is all booked, sadly, with weird stuff.

"Alright." He answers; I smile brightly at him and then hurry away to the breakfast room, feeling cheery, like it's already Christmas. Actually I feel slightly light-headed as I race down the halls.

"Haruka-chan!" I scream and I see his eyes widen, but it's his fault he's the first person I see. He laughs when I leap onto his back then drops me.

"What's the matter with you?" he asks, looking at me like I've grown an extra eyeball.

"Sooo happy!" I squeal, throwing all my books in the air. I rush past him and into the room of unsuspecting victims. "Hello there!" I squeal into some Ravenclaws ear. She winces but I'm already gone. "PROFESSORS!" I shout bouncing past them. "SO NICE TO SEE YOU!" I keep racing around their table then pause, seeing a chocolate mint. "SUGAR! I LOVE SUGAR! DO YOU LOVE SUGAR?!" I shout at Professor Sprout after stealing her candy and then bounce on over to the Gryffindor table.

"HELLO HERMIONE!" I scan all the plates for any sort of sugar and finally spot it, by Seamus. "SWEETS!" I swoop down and bite off the ear of a chocolate deer and munch delightedly.

"Star?!" Seamus said in shock, holding his chocolate away from her. Strangely enough, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were totally ignoring the girl, thinking that if they didn't give her their attention, she would calm down.

"Someone gave Ms. Snape too much sugar." Percy whispered to Hermione and Ron, who nodded, not taking their eyes off the girl. Suddenly Star paused, and the table wondered if the sugar had suddenly worn off, and then squealed so loud that they were shocked when the windows didn't break.

"She could be drunk." George said thoughtfully.

The Gryffindors students watched in surprise as she bound off the table and rushed towards out the door. "What was that all about?" they whispered to each other.

"Starlight…" Star heard someone whispering, she rushed towards the smell. Chocolate! She skidded to a halt when she suddenly rushed around a corner and came face to face with the chocolate. But something so terrible she forgot her wants for the sweet.

Beryl.

"You're a fool." Beryl said in disgust, dropping the box of candy. "You didn't really think that Flint could scare me off so easily, did you?"

"Well, I think that Charms is simply fascinating." Hermione said very finally to the Gryffindor student she'd started arguing with.

"I don't know how you get into all those debates, Hermione." Ron said from his spot by Harry as they walked down the halls. "I'm pretty sure you're the instigator."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione sniffed disdainfully. She looked up at the roof then suddenly stopped.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, turning around to see her looking straight up with a horrified expression. She suddenly screamed and all the students stopped to look at her. Harry and Ron looked up at the same time as everyone else. It was Star. The hall erupted into chaos, like an ant hill that someone had unwisely disturbed. It only took a moment for more kids to come running into the hall to see what the shouting was all about, adding to the chaos when they freaked out.

"What is going on here?" Everyone stopped and stared at the headmaster in complete silence. Filch looked up at the ceiling and gasped in surprise, all the students and teachers looked up once again and the teachers' eyes widened. Star hung from a few frail ribbons, mouth open in a silent scream, black eyes half-open.

"Ms. Snape…" Filch whispered in shock, having finally found a student he liked well enough and then an hour later to find her hanging from the ceiling. Flint looked down from the ugly sight and caught Beryl grinning with her friends. Their eyes met and she smirked before walking away.

"It was Beryl, I know it was!" Lyta growled, having seen it too. "That Gryffindor is going to pay!"

"No, all the Gryffindors are going to pay." Ray snarled. "No more freebies."

"Mr. Flitwick, would you please bring Ms. Snape down?" Dumbledore asked, trying to keep his calm demeanor. Flitwick nodded and stepped forward. The students made a little circle around him so he could have his room.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Flitwick cried and using his wand managed to levitate Star back down to earth. Everyone crowded around her as she landed on the floor with a soft bump. Her friends pushed to the front, forgetting Beryl for a minute.

"Starlight? Star?" Mina cried. "Is she all right?"

"She is fine, Ms. Fleurette. She has only been petrified. And someone used the body bind spell, if I am not mistaken."

"Students will please move along to their next class. I will be along shortly!" Professor McGonagall cried to the students. "Everyone move along!" The students slowly filtered out, and the teachers carried Star to the hospital wing.

"Snape will be a dragon if he learns about this." Flitwick muttered to himself as he finished using his levitating spell to set the poor girl on the bed. "Too late to tell the students not to mention this to him."

"They may not, they are so afraid of him themselves."

"But whether Professor Snape finds out or not, Gryffindor is in trouble." Professor McGonagall shook her head. "I couldn't help overhearing Star's friends' conversation."

"Of course you couldn't, my dear Professor." Dumbledore said with a smile. "You are always keeping a special eye on that group."

"They believe it was Beryl Lark, and her friends." Professor McGonagall continued. "What they said, headmaster… I believe they're plotting something against my whole school."

"My dear Professor, do you believe Beryl to be innocent of what you overheard them saying?" Dumbledore asked, ignoring her comment.

"I, well, I…" Professor McGonagall sputtered as she tried to decide. "I suppose not…"

"But what I am really worried about is what might happen to my students!" McGonagall said, undeterred.

"I am afraid that all we can do is hope they will not then. And warn them of dire consequences, without their knowing that we know of course." Dumbledore seemed to be in a dangerously good mood.

"I suppose so." McGonagall admitted. "But if Flint leads them, I don't believe any consequences will seem too dire."

"Where is Starlight?" Snape asked for the second time. The students avoided looking into his eyes, instead busying themselves with other things, shaking their heads at their cauldrons, even Star's friends. Snape knew something was up, and he refused to let go of the subject.

"Please Professor, might I have another porcupine quill?" Hermione asked, trying to distract him from the subject. Professor Snape pulled a porcupine quill out of a jar and then came right in front of her. He held it out to her but the moment before Hermione could take it, pulled it back.

"First, you must tell me where your classmate is." Snape said with cold eyes.

"If you please, Sir." Everyone turned to see Ray speaking, her usually brown eyes red with anger. Everyone blinked and then the red was gone. "She's in the infirmary."

"Why?" Snape asked.

"Because someone spelled her to the roof." Lyta answered, looking up from her paper.

"She was hanging by some ribbons. Professor Flitwick got her down though." Amy whispered, shrinking in her chair. "They said they knew how to un-petrify her though, so she should be alright."

"And who, exactly, do you think spelled her there?" Snape asked through gritted teeth.

"It was that filthy Gryffindor Beryl Lark." Ray snarled like an angry dog. "Lyta and Marcus saw her smirking." The Slytherins seemed to have forgotten that half their class was Gryffindors, but then again, they never really cared. "And I bet that Wood helped her." Harry was barely restrained by Ron from attacking Ray when she mentioned Wood. He knew Wood well enough that he would never want to hurt a girl, even a Slytherin.

"Please turn to page 105 and read from there to page 121." Snape commanded them. Everyone quickly went to the page, avoiding eye contact as Snape swept past them. "You will then write a scroll on what you have read."

"I think someone is going to find some dead bodies tonight." Ron whispered fearfully. "Gryffindor bodies."

"Seriously, Ron, you don't think Snape would actually kill someone." Hermione hissed.

"Well, he's trying to steal whatever's hidden under 'Fluffy', isn't he?" Ron reminded her.

"Yes, but stealing and murdering are two different things." Hermione whispered under her breath, before ducking back down to read the pages, which they were fairly sure she had already read.

"It-it was…" Star started choking, gasping for breath. Haruka pulled out his wand and tapped her back with a spell.

"Anapneo!" Haruka was relieved when she started breathing normally again. "Who was it?" Star shook her head vehemently pointing at her throat.

"You can't tell us?" Michelle said in confusion. "Did someone put a curse on you?" Star sadly nodded, and then choked for another minute before breathing normally again.

"I've never heard of this spell, I don't think." Haruka muttered. "Amy probably has though." Michelle lightly slapped him, but not taking her eyes off of Star.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Star asked, the more she thought about telling them her throat somehow seemed to close.

"We were on our way to class when we heard what happened." Michelle answered. "We wanted to make sure you were ok."

"And who had hurt our Koneko-hime." Haruka added with a playful smile.

"Well, I'm fine…" I begin when I hear footsteps coming. "Go, go!" I cry and they slip through the window. I hastily close my eyes and listen to the steps approaching, trying to discern who it is.

There are two people. A hand covers my forehead and I feel a power like a lightening bolt going down my spine and through my arms. "She's alright, then?" I hear Flint's voice.

"Yes, she's just resting." It's my fathers voice, he sounds relieved. I do my best to keep my face relaxed and my breathing steady.

"I know it was Beryl, Professor. I saw her smirking!" Flint growled.

"That's hardly enough evidence to expel her." Father answers.

"I don't want you to expel her; I just want you to…turn a blind eye on a few things." Flint says, and I get a bad feeling. "Nothing too horrible of course, just any strange things you might see."

"Very well, Flint." Father answers and I would argue if I'm not supposed to be asleep. It should seem something is going on that I haven't been aware of. "Go back to class." Father sits down on the bed beside me and I lay very still for a few minutes before pretending to wake up. I yawn and it's actually real.

"Star, I must go now. Longbottom and Finnegan are most likely blowing up all their classmates." I don't understand as he sits up. He leaves just when I wake up? Obviously he's feeling guilty.

"But-" I start and he cuts me off.

"No, you had better go back to sleep." Father walks away before I can argue. I watch him go with a mixture of sadness and confusion, two feelings that seem to go hand in hand often.

"She's beautiful. Just like her mother, of course." The feminine voice whispered. "Bella would have so loved to meet her."

"Did Aunt Bellatrix know her mother?" another voice asked.

"Oh yes, they hung out quite a few times. You know, on _business_." Narcissa answered her son. "They became good friends. Moonlight and Bella spent a lot of time with Risa at the shrine her family owned. I spent most of my time with Arethusa and Nerine."

"I wish you and Pater would stop speaking in riddles and simply tell me." Draco growled, annoyed that his parents still refused to divulge who Star's mother was, no matter how he pleaded.

"It will become clear when it needs to be, Draco." His mother said with a small smile.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked curiously as his mother took out a white sheet of blank smooth shiny paper.

"If Bellatrix can't come here to see her, I could at least send a picture to her." His mother paused and on the paper a picture of Star suddenly appeared, asleep in the hospital cot. "She is her godmother after all."

"Aunt Bellatrix is Star's godmother?" Draco replied, looking quite shocked. "Doesn't that make Uncle Rudolphus her godfather?"

"Well, Snape chose another godfather, but yes."

"Who is Star's other godfather then?" Draco asked curiously.

"No one knows, except my sister." Narcissa said. "Well, why don't you write a little note to your Aunt, Draco? There's a good boy." Draco scribbled a quick note to his aunt, asking about Star, now intensely curious. There were too many strange things surrounding the girl to not be.

"That's the bell." Draco said, hearing the warning chimes. "I have to go back to my dorms before I get in trouble."

"Goodnight Draco." Narcissa planted a quick kiss on his cheek to his embarrassment and he hurried out before she could smother him or a classmate saw him. Narcissa quickly wrote her own note and then lifted her wand and waved it at the picture, putting a quill and a magical replying sheet of parchment with it. The ministry may have separated the sisters but they still communicated, and the Ministry was none the wiser.

Narcissa watched the items disappear in a puff of smoke and Narcissa sat down by Star to wait for the reply. It only took a few minutes before the letter returned. It was scribbled quickly, as if she were afraid someone might catch her. Narcissa read it with raised brows and then waved her wand at it before pocketing the original. She looked around and then slipped a copy of the note under her pillow. This should spark curiosity if anything.

"Goodnight Starlight, sweet dreams." Narcissa whispered before disappearing. The wind from the spell caused the note to float to the floor, landing by the bedside table.

"Mm, good morning." I mutter, waking up and rubbing my eyes. The infirmary is deserted, but my bed stand table isn't. It's littered with cards and a few candies. "To: Koneko, love Michelle and Haruka." I smile at the little note and open up the beans. Yum, strawberry. I go through the whole box and I sit up with a sigh, the last one was broccoli. I finish reading all the cards and am most happy with the contents from the last letter from Amy.

_Dear Starlight Snape,_ (How formal, (- -; )

_How are you? I'm fine. I am probably in the library by the time you read this. Since you aren't well, I'll do your homework from last night, but you can't tell anyone and you __must__ rewrite it in your own handwriting. I can't even believe I'm writing this but I guess I am._

_Love,_

_Amy Waters_

"Yes!" I squeal in pure glee, though I realize I'll have to do my own DADA homework since that's mostly manual practice. I jump out of bed and immediately trip on my shoes, conveniently located by my bed, but in a hazard zone for me. I stay sitting there, trying to fit my thick socks into the sneakers and grab the handle by my bed to help me up when I see another letter.

It must've fallen off the bedside table. I pick up the letter, but there's no name. I unfold the creamy paper to see unfamiliar handwriting, and it addresses someone else. Someone named 'Cissy'.

_Dear Cissy,_

_Yes, Starlight certainly has grown since I last saw her. She looks just like her mother. When Moonlight made me her Godmother, I never though that I wouldn't be able to watch her grow up. Do you realize that I haven't seen her for eight years? The last time I saw her, she was wearing pigtails, and now she's in Hogwarts. I imagine she's good at the 'Harp' like her mother. I like to imagine she turned out more like her mother then her father._

_Perhaps you shouldn't mention me just yet._

_Love,_

_Bellatrix_

"Godmother?" I ask myself in shock, scanning the letter again and I feel a desperate hope fill me. I have a godmother. Someone who knew my mum, someone who would tell me. I hold out the letter and tap my wand against it. Suddenly I'm falling towards a castle roof. I scream and it echoes around me, then I suddenly fly right through the roof, as if I wasn't substantial, but the pain of my landing tells me I most definitely am.

"Ugh." I mutter, standing up and see that I'm in a prison. Empty cells line the wall, the air is biting cold and the stone walls have absolutely no decoration, except for a few torches. "De gustibus non est disputandum." (there is no accounting for taste)

I cautiously walk down the hall, hearing a faint hum coming from the middle one. I bite back a frightened scream when a woman's face appears between the bars, crazed eyes darting back and forth before they land on me.

"Starlight…" the woman whispers and I take a cautious step forward, then another, feeling inexplicably drawn. She's quite sane, now that I see her more clearly; her eyes are a bright intelligent blue, and she has dark curly brown hair.

"Godmother?" I ask quietly, feeling like an intruder.

"Yes, I am your godmother." The lady grabs my braid and stares at it, as if remembering something. She looks up but not at me. At my forehead and I wonder if she knows. My breath catches in my throat and I can't decide whether to try and get away or not. She pushes my bangs aside and I wince as her hand accidentally brushes against my forehead. "Lunatus Cicatrix." She whispered and I blink, taking a moment to understand what she said. (Crescent Scar)

"I-I found this letter." I stutter, handing her the parchment. She glances at it, eyes brightening. "Someone accidentally dropped it by my bed."

"And why did you come to Azkaban?" she hissed under her breath.

"Azkaban?!" I say in alarm, forgetting to ask her about what she had called my scar. "This is Azkaban?"

"Yes, Starlight, this is Azkaban." She smiles to herself. "You've heard horrible stories about this place, haven't you?" I nod speechlessly. "Not to worry, the guards won't be around for a good while."

"I-I came to ask you about my mum." I stammer. "No one will tell me about her, and I thought… I thought that maybe you would, since you're my godmother." I wait hopefully, I've never met this woman in my life, but if she's really my godmother, she'll probably tell me, if anyone.

"If your father has not told you, I must follow suit." She whispered through the bars. I feel my heart sink to my stomach. "But, I wouldn't mind telling you a few stories about the adventures I had. He can't be angry at me for telling my own stories, even if your mum _accidentally_ popped up in them." I feel a wide grin erupt across my face and suddenly the hall isn't so cold, and the time doesn't seem to matter. I settle myself on the floor outside her cell and she begins. My mother was quite the girl; I can see it all in my head, as if I'd been there too though I know it must be a form of magic that I can see it so vividly, as they played tricks and danced and sang. They played on their instruments, the girls from the pictures we'd been studying the other night continuously popping into the stories, adding certain wildness to the situation.

"Godmother, did you know a girl named… Aether Castellum?" it had taken some prodding but the day after we'd discussed the photos, I managed to wheedle his mother's name from Haruka's lips.

"Aether…" she slowly nodded. "It's been so long since I thought of her. And Nerine. I never saw them much." I remember Nerine's story and wonder with a gulp if maybe they both worked for Voldemort.

"I don't understand." I say. "Why won't anyone tell me about her? Not Father, not Hagrid, Even Professor Dumbledore told me to not mention my mum's maiden name to anyone." I burst into tears I hadn't even known had been waiting. I had my father, good friends, anything a girl could possibly want, but I still wanted more! I wanted to know about my mum, if we couldn't talk together, at least I would like to know about her.

"They're afraid, Starlight." I look up at her through my tears. "They're afraid you could become just as powerful as your mother, maybe even more." I blink away the tears.

"My father's afraid of me?" it hurts, even though it would solve some of the questions running through my mind.

"No, not your father, but maybe Dumbledore told him to not tell you…or something of the kind." I blink at the stone floors, thinking over her words.

I hear a hiss, the sound of robes brushing against rock. "What is that?" I demand as I stand up, feeling the cold, as if it could snow.

"Dementors. Go. Now!" she shouted at me.

"But I don't know how!" I cry in confusion, clutching my wand and the letter.

"The same way you got here!" she hissed. I look down and tap the wand against the letter, praying silently. Then I'm back on the floor, but now in the infirmary, with three teachers surrounding me, looking astonished.

"Ms. Snape, where have you been?" Professor McGonagall asks me angrily. I see her hand on her heart, and know I've given her a scare. "Answer me!"

"I don't see what business it is of yours! You're not my mother!" I shout in her face and rush past her, angry and sad and everything at the same time. Professor McGonagall watched her go, looking shocked.

"Albus…" McGonagall said in shock as she realized who the letter had been addressed too, after managing to translate it from upside down. "She was with Bellatrix Lestrange!"

"Her godmother." Dumbledore nodded.

"But she is in Azkaban!" Minerva continued.

"If the heart's desire is strong enough, anything is possible." Albus slowly shook his head. "I am afraid, a door has been opened, we'd hoped was sealed shut."

"Starlight! Star!" I turn around, sniffling, to see Seamus. I glance around anxiously but no one is out. "What happened?"

"I'm just sick." I lie. He looks at me doubtfully and I sigh in defeat. "I yelled at a teacher." His eyes widen in shock. "I know it's horrible, and I don't know why I did it, but McGonagall was just… She was telling me what to do." He stares at me and I stare back, wondering what he's thinking.

"You should apologize." I certainly hadn't expected that. I blink and see he's serious.

"Apologize?" I ask. "She'll say she forgives me but she'll hate me forever."

"So? Would you rather have her hate you for a reason? If you apologize, she won't be justified for hating you." I stare at him another minute, taking it in and not thinking at all. Just standing. "Starlight?"

"You're right Seamus." I finally admit, hanging my head. "You're right." He smiles awkwardly. "Thank you."

"No problem." He says with a blush and I feel like suddenly I'm myself again. Like I'd disappeared for a while, and me, but not me, had been in my place.

"Hey Seamus…" I start shyly. "Figured out where to take me for our date yet?" he turns pinker and I turn red, amazed that I'd managed to ask that.

"N-no. I was thinking about…" he trailed off.

"What?" I ask eagerly.

"It was a stupid idea." He shrugged, digging his hand into his robe pockets in embarrassment.

"Please tell me." I beg, sincerely curious.

"I guess I was just thinking about…our first night at Hogwarts. You remember when we went across the lakes in boats?" I nod; I could never forget the magical feeling. "Well, I thought maybe we could take a picnic out on the boat, since we're not allowed to go to Hogsmeade." I brighten, I can imagine it.

"That's perfect Seamus!" I hug him. "Now you just need to find out when." I giggle at the look on his face and he blushes a deeper red.

"Starlight!" I pull away from Seamus in shock, realizing I'd forgotten to stop my hug. Flint came barreling towards us to my horror; I step in front of Seamus and too late realize Flint wasn't after him. Before I can make a sound, Flint swoops down and pushes me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I see Seamus shout, but his eyes are uncertain, not sure what to do. Flint jogs far away and within minutes I am in front of the Slytherin door. I squeal in fear when he sets me down on the couch, none too gently.

"What were you doing Star?!" he demands. "Hugging that Gryffindor!"

"He's my friend." I whisper.

"Starlight, I thought you understood." I'd never seen Flint so angry except when Slytherin lost against Gryffindor. "Gryffindors are not our friends. They never will be our friends."

"But Seamus is different. I swear he is!" but he doesn't listen.

"Seamus is a nobody!" I blink, feeling like I've been slapped. Marcus sighed, taking a deep breath and when he spoke again he was much calmer. "Star, Seamus is one of Potter's closest friends."

"I know, but he's not like Harry." I struggle to find the words.

"Prove it then." I blink up at him. "Tell Seamus it's either you or Potter. See what he says."

"But Flint, that's not how we are. I can't ask him to stop being friends with Potter!" I feel like I'm one of those shrill barn owls.

"Fine. Ask him what he thinks of Slytherins then and what he thinks of you." Flint looks entirely satisfied with what he's thought up.

"Fine." I growl, but glad that he changed his mind.

"As Hermione Granger." He continues, as if he hadn't heard me.

"What?" I ask, pausing mid-step.

"If you are Hermione, he'll answer honestly." He grins at me. "You're not afraid of what he'll say, are you?"

"Of course not!" I try to say confidently but I'm suddenly unsure. "But he doesn't like all Slytherins. You know that." He nods.

"Don't worry, I'll just ask what he thinks of Slytherins in general. And you."

"Wh-what?" I ask, thinking I hear him wrong. "_'I'_?"

"Yes, I'll be coming. As Ronald Weasley of course." I gape at him. "Just to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"I-I…" I wait for the words to come, to convince him otherwise, but they don't and I'm left with a slack-jawed face. He smirks at me and walks out of the room, towards his own bedroom. Why am I so scared, surely Seamus won't say anything too bad about the Slytherins, will he?


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"Seamus, I keep telling you and telling you!" Seamus avoided looking persistent Percy in the eyes. For some reason he just wouldn't let go and let Seamus live his own life. Harry and Ron watched from the couch, Ron felt like it was a play, one he'd seen over and over. "They're going to hurt you someday. Can't you see that?"

"Just let him be, Percy." Fred said from his armchair. "If he wants to like a Slytherin, there's nothing we can do about it."

"No!" Percy said, shaking his head at his two younger brothers in frustration. He turned back to Seamus. "She is a _Slytherin_! Slytherins don't like, don't date and definitely do not marry Gryffindors."

"He never said anything about marrying her Percy." George said, biting the head off his chocolate frog. "You thought that all by yourself."

"Shut up." Percy growled and George smiled. "Promise me Seamus, that I won't ever hear about you and her again." Seamus wouldn't answer; he stared at the tiles on the floor in stubborn silence.

"Seamus, it won't be so bad." Fred decided to help his younger classmate out. "You can come with me and George! We have loads of fun." Seamus nodded mutely. Percy sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he went into his bedroom.

"Here's to you Hermione." Flint bowed though he looked nothing like himself. Now all she saw was a smirking Ronald Weasley and she knew all he saw was Hermione Granger. "Well, we'd best be off!" Flint imitated Ron's voice.

"Seamus!" Seamus turned around to see Ron and Hermione hurrying up to him. He stopped and waited for them to catch up.

"Yeah?" Seamus asked cautiously.

"We just wanted to ask you what you thought of Slytherins." Star blushed; Flint certainly was forward about it. If he didn't act a little more subtle he'd definitely be caught. Seamus stiffened, remembering the conversation from the night before.

"They're scum." He muttered, glaring at the back of Draco Malfoy's head as he walked by with Crabbe and Goyle. Star saw Flint smirk, it looked strange and unnatural on Ron's face, but Seamus didn't seem to notice. Flint elbowed her and she desperately wanted to hit him back.

"And what do you think of Starlight Snape?" she asked, much against her will. Seamus' eyes widened slightly, he wondered what she knew, and saw the hard look on Ron's face. He gulped.

"Not much." Seamus finally answered, trying to keep eye contact with Ron. You had to keep eye contact if you didn't want them to know you were lying. That's what his father did whenever they played Poker. Something was different about Ron. He seemed more intense and Seamus realized that Ron was going to relay all the information he said about Star to Percy.

"But we saw you hugging her." Ron said with raised brows.

"Well-" Seamus thought as fast as he could, this was definitely a problem, he hadn't known they'd been there. Maybe they hadn't heard the entire conversation. "I was going to tell her the truth but she started talking about a date so I couldn't bring myself to."

"The truth?" Ron asked, with a triumphant smile that Seamus couldn't understand.

"Yeah, that I didn't really like her." Seamus forced the words out of his mouth. Suddenly, he noticed Hermione again. Tears were gathering in her eyes and spilling down. "Hey, what's the matter?" he asked but Hermione turned and fled down the hall. He looked to Ron but he was already racing after her. He figured he'd better let Ron handle it since he knew Hermione better.

"Just leave me alone!" Star shouted at him when Flint knocked on her bedroom door. He hesitated. "I don't want to talk to you right now!" Flint gulped and slowly walked away, back toward the dining hall.

Star couldn't believe what she'd heard. She threw the cup of tea as hard as she could against the wall. She grabbed the whole tea tray and watched it break, satisfied, but not happy. She cried into the pillow, forever it seemed, until she finally ran out of tears. She laid there then. For twenty minutes she laid there, listening to her cat snore on the foot of her bed and listening to the rain outside. It was peaceful and quiet and her thoughts stopped, so that she didn't have to think about the way Seamus had said it, never blinking, totally honest. She didn't think about her mother or her father or her friends. She just wandered about in a white empty space. No thoughts.

"Alohomora!" that jolted her out of her sleep and she saw her four roommates peeking in. "You ok?"

"No." I admitted, swiping a few more tears off my cheeks. And suddenly I'm surrounded by my friends, even Ray, who all sit beside me. We sit in comforting silence, and none of us say a thing, but we all say everything.

"Nil desperandum, Star." Lyta is the first to speak. "If you would like, I can stay here with you for Winter Break." I smile through my silent tears and shake my head.

"Nah. I want to see someone with a tan." Lyta has an apartment in the sunniest town in all the country. She giggles, and I look out at the rain.

"You want to come with me then?" Ray asks gently. "The shrine is big enough for ten families, I'm sure grandfather wouldn't mind you staying with us."

"No, Ray. I'll be fine. Really." I smile at them, tears gone, all wasted on a boy who doesn't even care. "Anyway, how am I supposed to find all the trapdoors here if I'm at your shrine?" it had been one of my plans to find one of the trapdoors the Weasley twins were always crowing about. She smiles uncertainly at me like all the rest of my friends. "Oh come on you guys! I'm only twelve; you really think I'm that crazy about some Gryffindor?" I laugh at them and then smash my pillow at Ray's unsuspecting face. Everyone laughs at Ray's shocked and then angry expression.

"Baka!" she cries and throws the pillow at me. It misses though and lands squarely in Lyta's face. Lyta turns an angry red and throws her own pillow back at her which hits Mina. In no time, we're all in one giant pillow fight, laughing and squealing as pillows hit their targets. I could live forever this way and be happy.

"Bye, Ray. Bye, Lyta." I hug my friends as they push their trunks into sleds and are about to leave. Ray and Lyta leave in the same carriage and I walk over to Mina and Amy's sled.

"I'll miss you guys." I tell them, trying to hold back insignificant tears. "You'll write to me, won't you?"

"Of course we will correspond with you." Amy says. I smile and hug her then hug the rather somber Mina.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Starlight." Mina says holding my hands and looking apologetic. "He wasn't worth your time anyway." I smile and help them into the rather large sled and wave till it's out of sight. I turn to go back inside.

"Hey, Koneko!" I turn to see Haruka and Michelle waving at me a few feet away. I hurry over and see Haruka looks rather excited, but Michelle looks…grim? "Try not to have too much fun without us."

"Here." I am surprised when I'm presented with a bottle of perfume from Michelle.

"Th-thank you." I say, looking at the perfume name. Slytherin?

"Wear it every day till we get back." Michelle says fiercely. I blink up at her in confusion but slowly nod my head. "You have to promise. It's _very_ important that you wear that."

"Why?" I ask in confusion. "I mean it smells good but…"

"Star, just trust me on this one." Michelle says, not breaking eye contact. "Promise?"

"Promise." I agree. The dour look on her face disappears and she smiles.

"Ah, well, Koneko-chan. looks like it's up to you to not get in trouble. No Haruka to protect you." Haruka jokes.

"Don't worry. I've learned my lesson." I smile at them and kiss them goodbye before watching them drive off.

"That was just so sweet I could puke." I turn around with a wide smile to see Draco and Marcus standing behind me. Draco really does look sick.

"Aw, you came to say goodbye to little old me. How sweet!" I coo, if it's possible, Draco looks even sicker.

"Don't go thinking your special. We came to say goodbye to Haruka, but we saw they were busy." I want to slap him.

"Hm." I sniff, crossing my arms. "Well, I see you're both going home."

"Very good." Draco says, hefting his trunk. "You've learnt deduction. I'm so proud."

"Shut up, Malfoy." I growl.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're stuck here with Potter in the snow all break." He sniffed too.

"Just because you're going to Hawaii doesn't mean you can brag about it!" I shout at him, ready to levitate him to the top of the trees and leave him there. I take a deep breath to banish the thoughts and turn to Flint. "Where are you going for Break, Marcus?"

"Nowhere special. Just home." He answers.

"That's the best place though." I say with a smile "I think you should be getting yourself to the sled though. Time's a-wasting."

"Yep." Marcus looks at the last few sleds. "Well then, Merry Christmas." He walked away, not bothering to wait for a reply. I stick my tongue out at him and turn back to Draco.

"Merry Christmas, Draco. I hope you have fun." I tell him and he smirks. I hold up my hand before he can say whatever he was smirking about. "Let's end this on a friendly note, alright?"

"Alright." Draco moves to leaves then pauses. "You're not still upset about that _Gryffindor_, are you?" he wrinkles his nose but looks genuinely concerned.

"No Draco." I smile. "I think I'll stick with Slytherins from now on."

"Good." And he smiles, not smirks, smiles. I can't help but smile back. "Happy break then." And he turns around not looking back as he boards the sled.

"You ok?" I whip around in shock to see a girl my age standing in front of me.

"Um, yes?" I say. A Slytherin badge rests on her chest, but I've never seen her before in my life. "Who are you?" I ask the pretty girl. Long orange-red hair and bright orange eyes, I can't quite decide what to make of her.

"I'm Kakyuu Lei." She answers readily. "The Siren." I blink at her repeatedly. A Siren?!

"What are you doing at Hogwarts?" I hiss.

"Looking for you." She answers.

"Me? Why are you looking for me?" I ask in shock.

"Because." She answers and refuses to say anything more.

"Because? Because what?" I demand but she just smiles at me secretly, very satisfied with herself.

"I see you are alright. I will go now." And before I can stop her she vanishes in a shower of red peony petals. I gape at the pile on the floor, not sure what to do. A Siren was looking for me! Do I ask for protective custody or not say anything at all?

"Starlight, are you alright?" I look up to see my father, also looking at the petals. Forget reasoning it all out.

"Father! That was a- a Siren!" I cry. "She was looking for me!"

"Sirens are very strange, best not to pay any attention to them." I stare at him, seeing the flicker of doubt in his eyes.

"Father?" I ask slowly but he shakes his head.

"It's lunchtime, why don't you go eat." I nod and scurry away to the dining room, excited to see what it will be like with so few students. It's definitely not crowded anymore, and there is no loud talking. Hushed conversations, not uncomfortable, just relaxed.

"Hey, look at that dress she's wearing!" I hear people whisper as I walk past them as fast as I can. But now its winter break and I want to try on more of my mum's clothes. It's not a ball gown, just a dress. Light blue like the sky made of a soft fabric that I could sleep in. It flows gracefully around, but not outward, and the sleeves are the most interesting. They start below my shoulder; I can't remember what Mina called them. The sleeves are so long that only my fingers show. The chest and beginning of the sleeves are a bunch of overlapping fabric which goes in such a way that at the left it all comes together perfectly in a blue flower but everywhere else layer on top of each other like waves. I sit down, starting to regret wearing it. But I had liked it so much and I didn't want to wear my uniform on the first day of break. No one else is. And none of my friends had said anything against it, though I had been wearing a silver cloak I'd found over it, to stay warm outside.

"Don't worry Star." I heard Adrian say and I look up. "I like your dress; you should wear it more often." I feel better and I'm able to strike up a friendly conversation about our pets. Apparently Adrian is an avid collector at home. He has two dogs named Lover and Fighter, a cat named Bay-Hunter, fish, two hamsters named Sunflower and Seed and a little turtle named Speed.

"So, I heard that Mina was going with Terence to the Half-Year Dance." Adrian said when he finished naming his fish, all I could remember were three triplets named Vol, Mort and Dee and another fish that had a name somewhere along the lines of Lorry. Interesting names, but I feel bad for the fish.

"Yeah, she's pretty excited." I tell him. "She has this great dress and everything."

"Yeah. I heard you were going with Flint." I gape at him but he takes another sip, unaware of the shocked look on his face. "'Kind of weird, I thought, but hey! If Mina was going with Terence, I don't see a reason Star shouldn't go with Flint.' Though all the Slytherin girls are going to hate you for it, you know."

"What? No! No!" I cry. "I'm not going with anybody to the Dance! No one's even asked me." Adrian looks surprised.

"Oh, really?" he says, looking like he's trying to solve a puzzle and not happy with the results. "Do you want to go to the Dance with Flint?"

"No, of course not! I'm only elev-twelve!" I remember at the last minute that I'm a year older. "And he went home for break, remember?"

"Oh." Adrian says and smiles awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "Guess it was just one of those rumors then." I nod furiously; glad that Flint or any of my friends aren't here. They would _never_ forget it. "So what are you going to do for these wonderful weeks we have off?"

"Sleep mostly." I admit with a grin. "And eat. And sleep more. And I'm going to try and find those passageways."

"You mean the ones those twins are always yammering about?" Adrian asked, jerking his thumbs in the Gryffindor's table direction.

"You'd better believe it." I smile, following him out the door.

"Anything special in mind?" he asks, pausing by an old suit of armor, looking around, like he'd heard something.

"Yes, actually." I grin. "I think the Weasley twins might know a tunnel that leads up to the second floor."

"Why not just walk it?" Adrian asks.

"Because, then someone might see me." I laugh.

"Ah, that's your trouble." Adrian shakes his head. "Well, I'll be seeing you back at the Common Room, Star."

"Ok, bye!" I call after him as he walks away in the opposite direction. I try to scream when I'm suddenly pulled behind the armor but someone has their hands firmly over my mouth. I can't help but imagine Beryl killing me in a thousand different ways in one horrible second.

"Sh!" I almost scream again when Fred's head pops out from behind me. "We are your friends. Amigos. Amicus." I stop struggling and they let me go. I whip around to glare at them. (Friends. Friends.)

"What's your problem?" I demand. "You can't just go scaring the living daylights out of girls by pulling them behind armor!" Fred and George both grin. "Baka." I mutter, standing up and wiping the dirt off my dress, angry that it's been soiled on my first time wearing it.

"We couldn't help overhearing your conversation with Adrian." George says and I glare at him, knowing they were eavesdropping. "And we can help you." I blink several times at them. I'd expected threats or taunts, not advice.

"But it depends where on the second floor you need to go." Fred adds. His breath is heavy with some sort of drink I've never come across before. Mina once mentioned butterbeer, could that be it? Or Fire whiskey, that's what Ray said got people really bad smelling.

"It's a room, full of different doors." I tell them after a few seconds debate inside myself. They brighten, obviously recognizing it.

"Yeah, there's a tunnel that leads into that room." George says.

"But we've tried to get into those rooms a thousand times. They won't budge." Fred shakes his head at me. "So don't bother trying."

"No, see, they're _my_ rooms." They gape at me in shock. "I mean not all of them obviously, but the second and third rooms are." I can't help but gloat inside at their shocked expressions and show them the silver key I brought along with me. "They have my mum's stuff in them."

"Wow!" Fred says, staring at the key. "With a key like that, there must be tons of stuff inside the room!" I nod.

"Yeah, I want to look inside a bit, last time I had to leave or I would have missed curfew." I admit.

"Mind if we come along and look too?" George asks and suddenly I see them eyeing the key, and then measuring me up, as if to see how hard it would be to get it away from me.

"No." I say, and then cringe at the hardness in my tone. "I'm sorry but…" before I can finish my sentence they've thrown a handkerchief in my mouth and I can't speak. I can't do anything as they pull the key out of my hands, as gently as possible. I want to scream, as I feel myself being dragged somewhere, but the gag sees that I don't and the scarf over my eyes ensures I don't see.

"I feel bad about this." I hear one of the twins whisper.

"We'll let her go after we see what's inside." The other twin answers. "We're not hurting her or anything." I want to tell them that they are hurting me, whatever's tying my wrists and ankles together are not comfortable, but of course I can't. If they're going to kidnap me, couldn't they at least use something comfortable? Like silk, perhaps?

Suddenly we're in a cooler and tighter space and I guess we're in the tunnel, I can feel that we're going up and pretty soon the twins stop and I hear stone moving and once again I'm in a warmer area. I hear an incessant clicking and then I'm dragged a few feet before I'm set down They take the gag and scarf off and I get ready to scream at the top of my lungs when I see I'm already inside the room. The boxes pile around me and I see the twins already looking through.

"Hey! That's mine!" I cry in anger, seeing them looking at my mum's stuff in undisguised interest. "You leave it alone!"

"PLEASE!" they stopped at that, and turned around to look at me. "Please, that's all I have left of my Mum." I beg through my tears. "I'll give you anything you want, but please don't take that stuff!" Fred puts down what he had been examining.

"Sorry Star. I guess I got a little carried away." They both sit down on either side of me, I sag into George's shoulder in relief. "We didn't mean to scare you. By kidnapping you."

"I know." I sniffle, wiping the tears from my cheeks. I smile weakly at them. "No hard feelings." They both nod and I notice I accidentally got George's shirt wet with my tears. I want to offer him a new shirt, but I have the feeling he doesn't care much for blouses.

"Wait a second!" I say brightly, managing to recover my good mood after a few minutes silence. I bound over to the chest I'd been looking through with father and hold out the item in triumph. "Here." I hand it to George and his eyes widen.

"Hey! That's the Guul! Those stopped in production years ago." I grin at Fred. Even I know what a Guul is, a small triangular device. Innocent on the outside but if you touch it, out will pop hundreds of ghosts which will plague the victim till the owner tells them to stop. And the best part, only the victim can see them so everyone else thinks they've gone mad.

"For keeps?" George asks, I nod, even though they only work once, and not longer than 48 hours.

"Cool!" Fred says with a grin. "You know, for a Slytherin, you're not too bad." I smile, deciding to just take it as a compliment.

"Guess we'll be going then." George says, sensing that I want to look through the rest of the stuff by myself. They bid me adieu and leave. I wander over and pick up the book Fred had been looking at. An old Transfigurations textbook. I remember the conversation I'd had with Seamus. What he'd said was true; I still do need to apologize to her, even if it's Seamus who said it. I shake my head, to banish the unpleasant thoughts and look through the chest he'd found it in. At the bottom of the pile I find a small book, thin, but old.

_Miss Moonlight Moonstone's First-Year Diary._ I gape at the title in shock, not believing my luck. My mum's diary! I quickly flip it open to the first page. On the backside of the cover there are the words 'Ex libra Moonlight Moonstone' and then a diary entry on the page.

_Dear Diary,_

_My first day at Hogwarts! Thank goodness I've been sorted into Slytherin with all my friends, or I think my heart would break! Can't imagine how mummy would've taken it either, she's got such hopes for me, and she was in Slytherin too and so was daddy. Course; there are plenty of boys in Slytherin. Risa already prefers someone, fast worker she is, a boy named Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. Can't say he's bad looking, and he definitely has an interesting aura about him, but he's not my type, plus he's a seventh year. She can have him (or try). I met the boy everyone says knows more spells than half of the seventh years. His name's Severus Snape. Sadly, he seems infatuated with a _Gryffindor_. Ridiculous, isn't it? Some girl named Lilly._

_I happen to think Arethusa is going to be absolutely dull here, though Nerine is already comfortable. (She made the girl across from her throw up after she insulted her name.) Uh oh, I hear steps, can't let them catch me awake still._

_Love,_

_Moonlight_

_Dear Diary,_

_Finished second day, what a blast! Everyone went wild after Nerine blew up the teacher's tea. I'm pretty sure it was an accident, but with Nerine, who knows? Agate, bless the girl, tried to take the blame, but everyone knew it was Nerine. Mum sent me a box with the extra robe I forgot at home, this Gryffindor boy almost laughed at me, but he thought better of it after he saw Viri's glare. She's tougher than all the boys in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff._

_Some boy named Potter was really annoying. I'd rather not write it, he doesn't even deserve his name on this page but I'm writing with ink and I don't want to make a big mess hiding it. Anyhow, I met this boy who's a game keeper. Pretty nice, even if he was a Gryffindor, his name's Rubeus Hagrid. He likes unicorns too, and I showed him a couple of my tricks. They seem to like him too, he has their trust._

_I know I said I wasn't going to mention (Potter), and I won't, but let's just say that he's an inch from getting cursed. That's all I have to say about that. Goodnight!_

_Love,_

_Moonlight_

I can't help laughing at what my mum writes, she seems realer than she has been for a long time. I hear the bells going off and I want to curse. I rush out of the room, still clutching the diary, not bothering to lock the door since Father said it'll do that on its own. I'm only a little bit away from the hall that'll lead me to my house's common room when I hear hushed whispers, I sneak forward and look around the corner to see Professor McGonagall and Filch outside a door that leads to an abandoned room.

"I trust you won't say a word of this to anyone." McGonagall says and suddenly I'm hyper-aware.

"Of course not, Professor." He replies gruffly. She nods and then gracefully walks away, him trailing behind. I bite my lip. I need to get to the common room before somebody catches me, but who would give up the chance to see something a Professor was hiding? I dart across the hall and into the room. It's been cleaned up, but there's nothing in the entire room but a large mirror. I slowly approach it, wondering if it's enchanted.

I watch in shock as suddenly my mum and dad appear in the mirror, on either side of me. I look between them, they're both smiling. I grin up at them.

"Mummy." I whisper.

"Have you seen Starlight?" Adrian asked his friend, Terence. Terence shook his head, looking around. "Last time I saw her was last night."

"Maybe she snuck in late and left early?" Terence suggested but neither believed that. "Let's go see if she's at breakfast."

"Yeah, before Snape finds out." Adrian added and they hurried away to find her. "Starlight!" Adrian shouted in relief when he saw her walking towards them. They both frowned when they saw her face. She looked as if she hadn't slept a wink.

"Maybe you should go back to bed, Star. Its break, no one will mind." Terence suggested. Star nodded, zombie-like, and let them lead her to her bedroom.

"I don't think I want to know, do you?" Adrian asked Terence as they saw her fall asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Terence shook his head. "I have a bad feeling."

I wake up and see, to my relief that my diary is still untouched underneath the pillow which I'd managed to stuff under there before going to sleep. I open up the book and turn to the page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I haven't written for two weeks because everything has been so dull and yet full so that I had no time to write. Now it's the middle of September and the winds are blowing through. I officially hate Potter and co. (That's what I named them.) They may be a year older than me but that doesn't mean they can act like they own the school and I'm dirt under their feet. On the first day of school, I almost thought Sirius was cute, but I definitely don't think that anymore. He said that the Slytherin School should be dumped altogether! _And_ he said that my hair was like his grandma's! I was ready to give him a what-for when Aether came running up and stopped me. She hissed something about staying low, but I don't want to stay low! They'll just keep acting like I'm dirt, if I'm 'low'!_

_Anyhow, on a happier note, I've just wowed my classmates with my harp-playing. I, of course, stayed humble, but I don't have to in this book. I can say practically whatever I want!_

_Love,_

_Moonlight_

_Dear Diary,_

_ It's been a week and here I am again with more news on the Potter front. Potter's a pure-blood, apparently, and he's been making fun of me for three days since I refuse to tell anyone who _my_ parents are. I finally got sick of it and punched him. He won't be doing that again in a hurry, will he? Sirius was going to punch me back but Aether intervened and instead he went away with a fast-turning purple bruise under his eye._

_I'm certainly glad to have her around, though I was hopping mad at first that my parents insisted on sending her for my 'protection' (Which she's been doing very well.) Problem is, she's much too eager to use her pen at some points and then when I think it's a good time, she stops _me_! I'll have to figure this one out on my own I suppose. Good night!_

_Love,_

_Moonlight_

_Dear Diary,_

_Halloween feast: delicious. Problem is, guess who was bothering me again? Potter and Black. Shocker! I am ready to fly them to the moon and leave them there! It started out perfectly, Agate Lyubenand Topaz Fleurette (her new boyfriend, figures she would be the first one to land one, huh?) were just talking and then all the delicious food came out. I and Agate ate and ate, till we were stuffed, (We ate more than the Slytherin Quidditch team combined; they were furious.) and we turned our plates over so that we wouldn't be tempted to eat more. Guess who decided to pop up? Them. And this is how our conversation went!_

_"Hey, Fleurette!" Potter shouted, we all turned around (what a mistake) and he continued most cruelly. "How do you plan to support her when you get married if she eats more than an island of people combined?" Poor Agate turned bright red and almost cried._

_"Just ignore them, Agate." I told her._

_"Agate? Isn't an agate just a plain old rock?" Black sniggered. "Your parents didn't care too much about you if they named you that, huh?" Poor Agate turned even redder, I don't care if they don't know that her father ran away when she was eleven months old, they hit something that really hurts her!_

_ "Hey! Leave her alone!" I shouted at them and I would've gotten some blood streaming down their faces if Fleurette hadn't gotten there first. He was quite valiant, but the Gryffindor teacher swept down on us like a hawk right before Fleurette could've and glared at _us_! Like we were the problem and had started the fight!_

_"Fleurette, sit down and enjoy the feast." He commanded, like he was the king or something. And then he walked away without bothering to get our side of the story! They smirked at us from their table and never have I wanted to hurt a person more then right then._

_"Someday, you're going to regret everything!" I shouted at them and then ran out the door with Agate. So now I'm back in my room jotting everything down before I forget, and Agate's crying in the bathroom but she won't talk to me. I hope they get what's coming to them, the jerks._

_Love,_

_A very angry Moonlight_

_Dear Diary,_

_Happy Birthday to me! I had a fantastic birthday party! I got a ton of presents, and even better? They all came by owls that swooped in and dropped the present on my lap before flapping off. You should've seen the look on those Gryffindors' faces! Oh yes, life is sweet. Literally. Mum sent me a big chocolate cake (Obviously not by owl) with chocolate frosting and chocolate chips making designs! Delicious! My favorite present was probably the new dress Agate and Risa both went together to buy me. It's quite pretty; it flows out at the skirt but has a really tight corset that's very flattering on me._

_All the Slytherins helped me enjoy the cake and I still had an extra piece that I brought to Hagrid, he enjoyed it, I think, but then he fed me some treacle fudge, which is good, but hard to chew. They should use it on people who will never be quiet no matter what you do. (E.g. Potter and co.)_

_I named a unicorn today, it was born on my birthday, and I was so excited! I was going to name it Lunae, but changed my mind at the last minute and named it Nix (Snow), since it's coat is more white than pink._

_Great, I hear footsteps._

_Bye!_

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry about that, it was just a student walking by. I just wanted to note that the dress I got was for me to wear to the Half-Year Dance. Now I just need a date._

_~Moonlight_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's a week till December and still nothing on the boyfriend front. I don't even care if he'll be steady with me! I jus need someone to take me to the Dance! Agate's going with Topaz (I hate to say it, but they seem serious, and they're only eleven!). I'm set on going though. Wish me luck!_

_~Moonlight_

_Dear Diary,_

_Horrible, cursed, foolish day! You'll never believe what happened! I was minding my own business complaining to Agate about her being able to get a date for the Dance and that I can't when Potter and Black come strutting by! They overheard me and I knew immediately that it was the end of me. They started joking and I've never been more humiliated. Poor Agate was furious, but she couldn't do anything. I ended up walking away. I feel so ugly, no matter what Agate says. She doesn't understand. She's normal. She's a beautiful blond with a great sense of humor; she's not a classified weirdo like me._

_I'll just send the dress back home._

_~Moonlight_

_Dear Diary,_

_I and Agate found a small bird hopping around with one of its legs broken. It's fine now of course but Daisy (That's what it said its name was) seemed most excited. We finally managed to pry it from her and she said she had just witnessed a wizard being born. How that is wonderful is beyond me. They named him Charlie Weasley; apparently he's a pure-blood. I really felt sick when she was done describing it. I think that I might throw up, just remembering it. Agate didn't look so great herself and she's still pale. I'm pretty sure she did throw up when we got back here._

_Sickly-feeling,_

_Moonlight_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have a date! I'm SO happy! I can't adequately put on paper the joy I feel. It all happened like this: I and Risa were standing in the corner, talking about somehow planning a surprise party for Arethusa when up walks who else but Potter and Co. at the same time as Jacques Dimico. And right in front of them, Jacques asked me to the Dance! I can't believe it! He's the hottest boy in third year! You should've seen the looks on those boys' faces. I know __I'll__ never forget them. I said yes of course, and me and all my friends celebrated by bringing out the apple cider (I still think Aether stole it from a muggle factory). I felt a little sick; I drank a whole bottle by myself. _

_I almost forgot, I said something really stupid when he asked me to the ball but it turned out all right. When he asked me to the Dance (Right in front of Potter and Co.) I was a slack jawed idiot and said "I didn't think you noticed me." But it was all right, because guess what he said?! He told me that he couldn't see how anyone couldn't notice me and that my hair is the prettiest thing he's ever seen! SQUEAL!_

_Anyway, back to Jacques, he's a third year in Slytherin of course. He's a curly blond with dark blue eyes and is a prodigy at Charms. I still can't believe he asked me out! All the girls in Slytherin, and some in the other schools, have been throwing me dirty looks. Especially Millie Bolder, Jacques' ex-girlfriend and Betty Furs who everyone had though for sure would be his date to the ball after he broke up with Millie. All I can do is smile while I'm writing this, I'm so thrilled!_

_Now I'm going to go into our 'room' and we'll all try on make up and different hairstyles till we decide what's best. (Everyone has dates, except Viridian and Aether; they're going by themselves for some reason.) I'm so excited!_

_Love,_

_Moonlight_

"Starlight?" I slam the diary shut and see Mina looking at me in confusion. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, and then I pause. Mina left! What's she doing here? "Mina!" I cry in shock at the sight of her.

"I know." She grins at me. "Dad had to go away on a top secret meeting at the last minute and flew me back here."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mina!" I cry, pulling her into a hug.

"I was kind of upset at first, but then I realized that I could come with you to find that tunnel." Mina said brightly.

"You're too late." I admit and then tell her the whole story, not even excluding the part about the twins. "And that's that." I admit. "But I forgot to ask them where the tunnel was."

"All that trouble and you don't even know where it is." Mina mockingly clucked her tongue.

"Oh, stop it. Now we just have to find it again." I tell her, mirroring her bright smile.

"Alright, sounds good!" Mina answered. "But what's that book you were so scared that I might see? You're Diary?" I blush and pull it out. The silver lettering on the front shines in the evening light. "Your _mum's_ diary?!" I nod, happy to share it with someone.

"Mina, is your father's name, Topaz?" I ask her, she nods her head.

"Yeah, why? Does she mention him in there?" Mina asks excitedly, I nod and show her the entry. "Oh! They were dating even when they were first-years, how sweet!" I open my book back up and fill her in with other entries and she reads with me in silence.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so embarrassed! I and my gals were in out secret room trying on dresses and trying to pick a hairstyle. I think I'll just let my hair flow down; it's already to the back of my knees after all (Even if I am short.). So anyway, we decided to put on our heels and full makeup and everything and practice walking down the halls and up and down the stairs. Everything went smoothly while we were walking up and down the steps then we practiced going through the hall right by our secret room and guess who we bumped into? Well, poor Arethusa, she crashed into them. They didn't even bother to help her up!_

_Poor Arethusa, she scrambled up and was as red as a tomato. Black and Potter were snickering at her! I let loose a shrill scream and was ready to curse him to kingdom come when Jacques came walking up the steps. I couldn't very well curse or spell them in front of him so I had to put my pen down. He looked between us for a second and saw the blush on everyone's faces and the demeanor of the boys and smirked._

_"Potter, you weren't flirting with my date were you?" he asked and I wanted to smack Potter for making the idea even pop into his head, and then I blushed at the thought of a Gryffindor trying to flirt with me, I would never live it down with my friends._

_"I don't flirt with old women." He said and walked away, Aether was ready to charge after him but Viri managed to contain her. I was probably even redder than a tomato; I probably resembled oxblood or something._

_"Stupid Gryffindors." Jacques said and walked the opposite way. I know he doesn't think I'm an old lady, but it's embarrassing that he heard that. I quickly changed and went to bed, even though it wasn't even dark yet. I wonder what he's thinking right now._

_Love,_

_Moonlight_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't imagine what's happened to change my fortunes so, but it has and I for one am thrilled._

_I'm going to the Dance in three days and I'd barely seen Jacques since the embarrassing scene but today he did the most romantic thing! He had borrowed one of the sleds that take the students to and from Hogwarts School to Hogwarts Express. And guess what? He came and found me and we went on a sleigh ride! It was so sweet! And he didn't seem to remember the event at all. (Thank goodness)._

_We came back and the caretaker of the grounds took the sleigh away. Then Jacques and I were walking back to the school when we saw Potter and Co. He grinned and we hid behind a bush and made a ton of snowballs which we sent flying at them at the same time. Their faces were priceless. I managed to levitate snowballs down Black and Potter's back, you should've heard them! Squealing like little girls!_

_Anyway, Jack (He told me I could call him that) said that it was 'sweet revenge'. See? He likes me enough to avenge me! Risa just told me I'm turning red. But she's just jealous. I'll write again after the ball._

_Love,_

_Moonlight Moonstone_

_Dear Diary,_

_True to my word in my last entry I am writing at midnight, the ball is over and was it a blast! We all went in our gorgeous dresses (We were the prettiest girls there, I think) and our heels. I'll do my best to write down the details but I'm tired, so I might not do very well._

_So our dates came and escorted us to the ball, when we got in there, I was struck by the smells, delicate foodstuffs sat on a table to the far right and to the left were chairs to rest on. The music played from a ghost band (I think…or maybe enchanted) and there were already couples out on the dance floor. After we disposed of our wraps we went out and danced with our dates. It was so romantic! There were a thousand candles floating above us and raining sparkles, that didn't actually the floor slippery (If it didn't land on us it evaporated before it hit the floor)._

_After we were done dancing we got some delicacies and ate on the chairs. Then we danced more. But what I'm so shaken up over was what happened afterwards! I and Jacques were the last couple to leave (of all my friends) and he walked me to the front of the hall that led to the girls' bedrooms. Then he KISSED me! Seriously! On the lips! I must've looked like a fool, stuttering a good night, but I have to admit it was nice. Agate was so excited (Though I'm positive she's already kissed Topaz) and we were laughing like a bunch of air-heads. So now I write this down so that in the future I can look back and remember. I wonder if I end up marrying Jacques. That would be kind of weird._

_Love,_

_Moonlight_

_Dear Diary,_

_Everyone is stressing over Valentine's Day coming up (I'm catching it). I wonder if Jacques will send me a valentine. I know I haven't written forever, so I should say that we have continued dating, though I can't go to Hogsmeade with him. We go down by the lake with a picnic and stuff like that. He's really funny and I like being with him. Valentine's day is in two days, I think I'm going to give him a valentine, that would be better, and then I don't have to worry about him._

_Alright, good plan_

_Love,_

_Moonlight_

_Dear Diary,_

_May the 'Hostis' die! I've named Potter and Co. the Hostis _(Hostis means Enemies)_, which should solve that problem._

_They embarrassed me again and I'm fed up. I've remained as calm as I can, but this was the last straw! Jacques took me down to the lake and we had a picnic. I was about to give him the card I have for him when he pulled out a bouquet of roses. And not a dozen roses, more like three dozen roses! I couldn't have been more delighted, they smelled perfect and I still smell like them. He leaned forward and kissed me over the roses when the Hostis appeared._

_"Ooh!" they cried and we both pulled away at the same time. I __hate__ them. Lupin was sniggering in the background and Pettigrew was just looking killable with the smirk on his face. I stood up and raced at them before I could think about it and cursed them all. They won't stop throwing up for a good hour yet. I wanted to do more but Jacques held me back, I must've looked like an angry dog._

_I am looking forward to making their life miserable; I don't care how mean that sounds._

_Angrily yours,_

_Moonlight_

"Your mum certainly had spirit." Mina laughed.

"Your mum sounds like an angel." I admit. "It must be cool to be able to read about your mum and dad."

"You never told me your mum's name was Moonlight." Mina replied, looking like she was remembering something. "I remember finding a letter in a box of my old stuff addressed to her from Moonlight."

"What did it say?" I ask eagerly.

"I don't know." She admits sheepishly. "I was too busy looking at the clothes and jewelry."

"Too bad, and you won't be going home till this spring." I sigh.

"I'll bring it then, then." She says and laughs. We both turn back to the book, unaware of the pitch black night outside our window.

_Dear Diary,_

_I did it, just like I said I would. I finally found the perfect time, right when the Hostis leave potions and I got them good! I shouted Furnunculus and you should have seen their faces! The boils popped out all over their face, I could've died laughing! When they realized what had happened they ran away, probably to the nurse. Serves them right! My friends all thought it was hilarious too, I'm sure that they won't bother me or my friends again._

_Happy again,_

_Moonlight Moonstone_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Guess who? It's Moonlight. Nothing exceptionally exciting has happened recently, thanks to my finally getting the Hostis off of our backs. The thing I'm looking forward to now is the Easter break coming up. I wasn't able to go home during Christmas but I get to go home this time. I've sure missed them. I also miss our house-elf, Mattie's back rubs. Viri's looking forward to going back to the sunny city she lives in and Risa can't wait to get back to the temple. I guess she misses her meditation, whenever she tries to do it here; we throw pillows at her so she can't concentrate. I feel bad, but its fun and I know she likes the game too._

_Oh wait a second, someone's calling me…_

_Ugh! It was Jacques. I guess I haven't written what happened but me and he broke up. Agate caught him kissing his old ex, Millie Bolder. I can't believe the nerve of him. I'm glad to say I broke up with him, Millie can have him. I'm not that heartbroken cause he's just not worth it. Sure he was cute and I liked his kisses, but he's just another guy. _

_Problem is, I have had to avoid Jacques like crazy, and he keeps chasing after me and apologizing. I mean, I'm glad he's sorry and all that, but following me around isn't necessary. I know it amuses Risa to no end, I wish she would do something to stop him, but of course she won't. I suggested she date him and she turned the same color as her hair. Ha ha._

_I hope he'll get a life soon, for a third year; he's surprisingly hopeless, no matter what I thought of him at first._

_Love,_

_Moonlight_

"Mina! Starlight!" we both look up with flushed faces to see Adrian and Terence standing outside our door. "We've been looking all over the school for you!"

"We've been in here." I say and then my stomach growls. "It seems to be mealtime."

"No! It's past curfew!" Terence cried pointing out the window.

"No way, it was just lunchtime a couple minutes ago!" Mina cries, scrambling up and off her bed to look out the window. "Did you guys hex the window for a joke?"

"Nope. You've been in here _all_ day." Terence said, shaking his head at us. "Now you're just going to have to starve till breakfast."

"Till breakfast?!" Mina cries in shock. "I'll die by then!" Terence and Mina start arguing and the boys finally leave. Mina plops down on her own bed and sighs mournfully into her pillow. A few minutes later and I can tell she's asleep. I creep out of the room and down the halls. Soon, I'm outside of the common room and sneaking towards the secret room.

"Hi mummy." I smile at the mirror. "I read more of your diary. I'm glad that you got the 'Hostis' back." She grins at me cheekily. "Did you get in trouble?" she shakes her head, bright silver eyes flashing. "I didn't think so."

"Oh. Professors." Snape paused, Dumbledore's eyes widened to see Snape so out of breath. "Have you seen Starlight?"

"No, Severus, not all day." Dumbledore admitted. "I assumed she was with you."

"Professor McGonagall?" Dumbledore asked seeing the Transfiguration staring anywhere but at them. The teacher bit her lip, still studying the ceiling.

"Yes, Headmaster?" she asked.

"_You_ don't happen to know where Ms. Snape is, do you?" Dumbledore asked, Minerva wasn't much of a liar.

"I could venture a guess, I suppose, but I don't know where she is." Minerva answered, glancing up at the pictures.

"We'd like to hear your guess." Dumbledore said firmly, Snape remained silent, letting him do the talking.

"Well, she may… be in the- Erised Room?" McGonagall said then watched the two professor's expressions change.

"She found that room?" Snape asked in shock.

"She may have- followed me there." She answered guiltily.

"My dear Professor, you're not trying to tell me you _led_ her there, are you?" Dumbledore asked, she nodded guiltily. "But- why?"

"I thought that I had to distract her or she'd keep going back to see her Godmother." Minerva answered, hanging her head. "I didn't think. I'm so very sorry."

"She's met Bellatrix?" Snape asked in alarm. "Why did no one tell me?"

"We forgot." Dumbledore muttered, now feeling guilty himself. Snape rushed past both of them into the secret room where he stopped in his tracks. Star sat on the cement talking to the mirror. She looked up at it with adoring eyes.

"And I realized that it's easier to transfigure items if they somehow sound the same. Did you figure that out too, Mummy?" Star seemed to wait for a reply then turned to the other side of the mirror. "How about you, Father?" she nodded at whatever Mirror-Snape did and kept on chattering happily. "Of course Mina was thrilled when I told her, but Amy's able to transfigure no matter what, since she's already in second year."

"Starlight." Snape asked but Star didn't seem to hear him. He slowly walked up to her but she just kept speaking to the Mirror. Snape laid his hand on her shoulder and she finally came out of her trance. She blinked up at him, coming back to reality.

"Papa?" she asked, tears gathering at her eyes as she came out of the happy world she'd been in.

"Come, Starlight." Snape said gently, not daring to look at the mirror. He took her hand like she was a small child and led her out of the room. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks though she was completely silent. "It's alright. Calm down Starlight." He told her as he led her to a couch in the Slytherin common room. Her tears stopped and he regarded her sadly.

"S-Sorry." Star said with a hiccup.

"Do not worry." He answered. "Star, you must realize that- that that mirror is not the truth."

"I know." Star said, wiping a tear away. "But I saw mum in it, and I wanted to talk to her." Snape nodded, doing his best to try to see it from her point of view, though it was rather difficult.

"But it's not really her, Star. She is dead." Star gulped at his words but nodded.

"Can- can I go to sleep?" she asked through another bout of hiccups. He nodded after a pause and watched her drag herself to her bedroom with a heavy foreboding heart.

"Just one last time." I whisper to myself as I creak the door open to the secret room Father had led me away from the night before. I'd spent all day in my room, rereading the diary entries, not wanting to skip ahead without Mina who was out with Terence. I'd been thinking of all the things I wanted to ask.

"What?" I ask as I look into the room and see it's empty. I desperately search the room, in all the cracks and corners but I can't find it anywhere. Had I gone into the wrong room?

"It's gone." I whip around to see Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster.

"What do you mean?" I cry.

"We had it moved. Don't be alarmed." Professor McGonagall says.

"But, why?!" I beg, not understanding how they could move it.

"Starlight, that mirror…is very addictive." Professor Dumbledore says kindly but that doesn't stop the tears streaming down my face.

"I just wanted to talk to her a little more." I beg. "Please, just once more!" they both shake their old heads.

"It's better this way." Dumbledore says. I can't even see through the salty tears. I rush past them and out the door, not stopping till I'm back in my bedroom again. I plunge under the covers, resolved to never come out again. I can only see my mum's beautiful face, I'd felt like I actually had a relationship with her. I don't know! I'd seen her grin and smirk, expressions real people have! I wanted to have her around forever.

"Starlight's still in her room. She refuses to leave. She just lies there." Mina said dejectedly as she stirred her porridge. "I don't understand what the big deal about the mirror is anyway."

"She doesn't either." McGonagall told the depressed Slytherin. "Don't worry; just give her a day, by tomorrow she'll be completely back to normal."

"I guess so." Mina said dismally.

"Come, girl. It's Christmas, if you don't have anything to do, you can help decorating." Minerva said after a minute's silence. She ushered Mina from her seat and over to Hagrid. "This student would like to help you, Hagrid." She told him, Mina blinked at the huge tree he was pulling inside the dining hall.

"Well, I ain't got anything fer her to do." Hagrid scratched his head. "But if she wants ter help Professor Sprout tie ribbons, she would be grateful."

"Perfect." McGonagall said and steered her in the opposite direction till they finally came to Professor Sprout, sitting cross-legged on the floor in the transfiguration classroom. She looked up in surprise from the red velvet bows she was making. "Madam Sprout, Mina here would like to help you with the bows, to help her get into the Christmas spirit."

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" Sprout said happily. "Do you know how to make bows dear?"

"Yes, I used to do it with my father." Mina said brightly. Professor McGonagall left with the two chatting happily away about all their memories of Christmas traditions. She took a deep breath and headed away from the classroom towards the dining area. She scooped up a tray of food and made her way to the Slytherin door. She knocked and waited.

"Yes?" Terence's blond head popped out and regarded her suspiciously.

"I brought this for Ms. Snape when she comes out." Minerva said briskly, pushing the tray into Terence's surprised arms. "Just set it outside her door, I won't have you getting in trouble for going into a girl's bedroom." And with that the teacher turned on her heels and walked out.

I push myself up and off the bed, forcing my tears to go away. I look out the window and see stars twinkling in the frosty night. I turn away, not wanting to see beauty when I'm in such a foul mood. I stand and walk over to the door, peeking out. Nobody is outside, but I see a tray sitting to the side. I pick it up and carry it back to my bed. The foods still hot, I imagine it's some sort of magic. Tasty potatoes with butter melted over it and sour cream. I pause, feeling horrible for my selfishness and then eating. I don't even deserve this food, I've just been sulking in my room, but it does taste awfully good. I crawl back into bed when I'm done and go to sleep, still not willing to face my peers.

"Starlight! You're here, good!" Mina cries happily, hugging me. I hug her back, feeling horrible as I remember my conduct from yesterday. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm great." I reply, looking behind her at the table piled with bows and garland instead of breakfast. "What are you doing?"

"Oh! We're going to decorate the trees, isn't that lovely?" she asks brightly. "I'm doing the ones by the Slytherin table, Professor Flitwick is doing the huge one behind the teacher table and you can do the one by the Hufflepuff table." I manage a nod and scoop up the decorations.

Far off I hear the ghosts caroling "Merry Christmas, merry Christmas, ring the Hogwarts bell. Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, cast a Christmas spell." They don't sing it with exceptional enthusiasm but it's nice nonetheless.

"Wingardium Leviosa." I say and levitate a bow to the top of the tree, deciding to work my way down. A half an hour later I've finished the top half and I'm able to do the rest by myself. The tree shines like a star. I go onto the next one and in what appears to be no time I'm done, and I catch myself singing a muggle song I once heard. "Last Christmas" or something like that. It's peppy, but that's just me.

"Starlight!" I hear someone hiss and I turn to see three boy Hufflepuffs gaping at me most rudely. Father tugs me away and sets to lecturing me about nothing.

"I don't understand what you're trying to tell me!" I cry at him in frustration, he'd kept trailing off in Latin curses.

"I don't want you to sing." Sing?!

"Why not?" I demand. Do I have such a terrible voice? I hiccup.

"Just…don't." he says harshly. Am I such a horrible singer? I nod anyway and scurry over to Mina who's finished her trees too.

"You'll never guess who's staring at you." Mina said with a smirk.

"Who?" I hiss, not willing to turn around.

"Potter and Weasley." She said with a wider smile.

"Oh, I thought it was somebody important." I answer; she snickers and hits my shoulder. Suddenly she looks alarmed as she remembers something. "Do you have any of that perfume?" she asks me. "The stuff Michelle gave you?"

"Oh yeah, I promised them I would wear it! I forgot!" I cry and we both hurry back to our room. We're joking about the smell when we come back to the hall. We scream at the sight that meets us. A thousand small spiders with porcupine spikes protruding from their backs.

"AH!" we both scream and race down the opposite direction at the same time. "Help! Help!" we scream at the top of our lungs, racing into the dining room. Everyone at the tables having breakfast watches us in confusion as we hop onto the top of our table. A minute later, before we can warn them, we see the spiders streaming in through the double doors. Everyone starts screaming and takes our cue hopping up on the top of their tables. Strangely, the spiders don't come towards us; they go straight for the Gryffindor table.

"Run!" Ron screamed as the spiders started climbing up the legs of the tables. The room was in chaos, the teachers couldn't figure out what to do, and the spiders looked eviler than dragons. All of the Gryffindors jumped onto the Ravenclaw table right beside them. The spiders swarmed after them. "I'm in a nightmare!" The Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors jumped to the Hufflepuff table. The spiders clacked their teeth together angrily and moved towards that table.

"Everyone, jump!" Percy shouted at the top of his lungs and all three schools took one last hop over to the Slytherin table. The spiders advanced then stopped, hissing, if it's possible for a spider to hiss.

"Help!" I screamed as I was slowly edged to the front of the crowd. The biggest spider took a few steps forward. I try to rack my brain for anything that could help me, but the pitchers of water had already been thrown at them, leaving the spiders angrier than ever. I suddenly remember the weight of the perfume bottle and desperately chuck it at the leader, hoping the shattering glass will at least blind it. The glass bottle shatters a foot before it and the liquid seeps through and pools toward the spiders. The spiders all scream and frantically scuttle back, but the perfumed-water overtakes the leader.

The leader lets out a shriek and then changes into a small pile of dust. As soon as the leader's gone, all the other spiders suddenly melt away, also dust. I gape at the sight, wanting to still scream, but knowing the danger's past. I turn around but see everyone glaring at me.

"What was that for?" A Ravenclaw demands angrily.

"What?" I ask in bewilderment.

"You set those spiders on us for a joke; well I don't think it's funny!" the same angry brunette shouts at me. I don't know what to say as I realize they think it was me.

"No, you don't understand, it wasn't me!" I say desperately, wanting them to believe me but all the students are shaking their heads at me.

"The how'd you know how to get rid of them?" Another girl from Hufflepuff demands. "How come they didn't attack the Slytherin table?" I want to cry yet again, I can't believe them. I look for Mina, but even she seems uncertain about me. I shake my head and run away before their hating faces become ingrained in my memory.

"Starlight, I'm sorry!" Mina cried, chasing after her friend. Star finally stopped and sat down by the piece of armor she'd been abducted behind.

"Then why did you look like you didn't believe me either?" She demanded. "You looked like you thought _I _did do it."

"I know, I'm sorry." Mina said guiltily. "I wasn't thinking about you though." Star didn't look at all convinced. "I just… I think it was Haruka and Michelle."

"They weren't even here." Star pointed out unbelievingly.

"Yeah, but they gave you the perfume. Remember?" Mina pressed. "They knew about this, even if they weren't here. Oh, wait-"

"What's the matter, Mina?" Star asked her, seeing the shocked expression on her face.

"I just remembered something Marcus and Ray said." Mina admitted. "After we…saw you up on the ceiling, they swore they would get revenge on all Gryffindors."

"So you think it was them?" Star asked. "You mean they activated it from home or something?"

"No, it was probably a timer-spell." Mina shook her head.

"Why? Why would they do that?" Star sat down on the bed, looking confused about the whole matter.

"Because Star…" Mina struggled, trying to find the right words. "They care."

"That's an interesting way to show how much you care." Star said dully.

"But that IS their way. They hated seeing you hurt; they're trying to protect you. Can't you see that?" Mina asked more gently.

"I guess so." Star smiled. "I am thankful then. It is nice to have friends that care."

"That's the spirit." Mina replied before being more serious. "But you'll have to tell them it wasn't you or everyone will hate you forever."

"Turn over my friends? Never." Star said firmly. "Anyway, they're just Gryffindors." Mina grinned delightedly, feeling as if she finally had her friend back. She hugged her with a squeal and pretty soon they had somehow gotten into a pillow fight.

"Starlight!" I look over to see Adrian racing towards me. I stop and wait for him to catch up. "Where are you going?"

"You were chasing after me to ask where I was going?" I ask playfully.

"Uh, well, no." he admitted sheepishly. "I was wondering if you could mail this letter for me actually."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" I ask, snatching the letter from him. "Ooh! To Mom and Dad. What a scandal! I can see why you were worried to ask me."

"Be quiet Starlight." Adrian laughs.

"It's alright Adrian, I won't tell anyone, promise." I whisper and he laughs again.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" he asks.

"I just finally got everything sorted." I admit with a sigh.

"That's great Star." He smiles and we walk in comfortable silence around the snowy garden. I feel as if I could be in this moment forever and be satisfied.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"Hey, Star! Look what I found!" I go over to Mina and she holds aloft a cloth banner. On it is my mother's family crest with their motto underneath. "Sunt lacrimae rerum? What does that mean?"

"It means 'there are tears over things'." I tell her, fingering the rich gold tassels.

"That makes sense." Mina muttered.

"Which means 'the tragedy inherent in human existence.'." I clarify and she looks back at the crest.

"Interesting." Is all she says, she puts the banner away and pulls out another. On it are two crests of different families with a plus in the middle that leads down to my mother's crest. "This must be her parents' crests." One has birds flying about and landing on trees with leaves made of musical notes and the other has women dancing around a unicorn, literally dancing, like the portraits outside in the halls. "What was your grandmother's name again?"

"Um…" I have to search through my memory about it, but I finally remember. "Selene Moonstone neé Coryphée"

"This is hers then." She points at the dancing girls. "And that makes this one your grandfather's."

"That's cool." I say, looking closely at them. "So… That's why my mum's was a unicorn with birds. It was a mix of both." I see the mottoes and can't help but be surprised. My Grandfather's says 'Mortui non mordent' which means dead men don't bite! Not terribly peace-loving, is it? And my grandmother's isn't much better; 'Si vis pacem, para bellum.' If you want peace, be ready for war. No wonder my mum was such a tough cookie, her parent's were too! I can't help but laugh as I remember the diary entry that she was so proud of.

"I wonder what these are." Mina said, sounding fascinated. I drop the banner back in the chest and look at what she's staring at. Inside are several blank books all in different colors, just like the pens had been.

"How much do you want to bet these are for us too?" I grin at her and she smiles excitedly. "Oh!" I cry as I look at the cover of my book and a moment later the same sound escapes Mina's mouth. On the cover is my name. 'Diary of Starlight Selene Hecate Perseus Moonstone Snape.' in silver. I drop the book as if I've been burned and take a step back and catch a glimpse of the same thing on Mina's book.

"Star, what's the matter?" Mina asked in concern.

"How does it know our names?" I demand. "That's creepy!"

"Star, our mothers probably wrote these for us." Mina said comfortingly.

"But my mum died after I was born." I reminded her.

"So? She could've known your name before you were born. That's normal." I nod, realizing how silly I'm acting. I pick back up the white diary and open it to see the pages are a thick rich pearly parchment. It's lovely and inside is a silver fountain pen. I grin, reading my name etched in the handle.

"This is great." I admit and pull out the other books. On each one have my friends' names etched don it. "I wonder what they'll think of when we show them these."

"Hopefully they won't freak out like you." I hit her shoulder and she grins again. "I think we're meant to write in these, like your mum did."

"Does that mean that somewhere in this room, your mother's diary is here?" Mina's eyes widen and she gasps at the thought. "You want to look for it?"

"No." I gape at her. "I think that we're finding things according to some magical law. When I'm supposed to have it, I'll find it." I can't believe she's saying that, I would have torn the place apart looking for it! "Just, trust me on this one Star." I slowly nod, it's painful to do.

"You can still read my mum's." I tell her.

"Gee, thanks." She laughs and elbows me, I elbow her back and we write our name son the inside of the diary. But we both hesitate at writing the first entry. I exchange a nervous smile with her and then talking a deep breath, quickly write something down, before slamming shut the diary. I wince, remembering that I hadn't let it dry. I open the book back up but it's perfectly intact.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hi, I'm Starlight Snape. I just found this diary in a chest, that my mum left for me I guess. I have silver hair and black eyes, and my favorite color is silver. My friend Mina is writing in her diary too. Inter pares, I think that she really does want to read her mum's diary, but I promised I wouldn't go looking for it, so I won't. Well, goodbye._

_Love,_

_Starlight Snape_

"I'm going to go back and read more of the diary." I tell Mina, standing up, still holding my own diary. She scurries to her feet too and we both make our way back to our bedroom, chattering excitedly about what we've read. My mum's diary feels like an actual story, and we can't wait for the next installment. We plop down on Mina's bed with excited giggles and she opens up to the page we left off on.

_Dear Diary,_

_Remember what I said about getting rid of the Hostis? Forget about that. Apparently they were just waiting for the right time to strike. Which was apparently yesterday._

_I, Agate and Arethusa were all walking down the hall, talking about our families when guess who popped out from behind the bushes. The two boys most often popping out in this diary of course. They cornered us and no one was around._

_Now, I hate to get off track but a shadow has been growing in my in my mind since yesterday afternoon, and I know I can't ask any of my friends. But, they always pick on Agate so, that I think they might _like_ her! I can barely believe myself but it's true. Potter or Black though, I don't know which, but I'm pretty sure it's Black. _

_Anyhow, back to what happened. So we were cornered and the boils on their face were completely gone (I blame the nurse) and instead they were boiling mad (ha hah). Perhaps I should have just let them finish threatening me, but that seemed cowardly so I threw out my fist and landed squarely on Black's nose. I was terribly pleased when he started cursing and blood came out, though I was rather disgusted when some blood landed on my skirt, which I had to burn. Potter gave him a handkerchief (I know, right?) and he put it over his nose. Agate grabbed my hand, probably afraid I would try to punch him again. Then Black turned around and shouted something which leads to my conclusion that he likes Agate._

_ He shouted, "Don't think that pretty face will stop me!" of course that's not how it sounded, since he had a handkerchief over his bleeding nose, it more sounded like he was talking through a gag. Now, for myself, I could've thought of something more threatening to say; just goes to show how pathetic Gryffindors are._

_If I ever told Agate about my suspicion, or any of my friends for that matter, they would pound some sense into me, albeit painfully. So, I'll just have to watch until I can prove or disapprove it._

_Love,_

_Moonlight Moonstone_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am in shock, so that I can barely write this. I found out my parents, that is to say, my mother once loved Hagrid! __HAGRID!__ I mean, it was never serious or anything, the only serious relationship she had in Hogwarts was some Riddle boy, half-blood, from what she's told me. But Hagrid! Sure, he's really sweet, but I honestly can't see it, I think I'm going to go into shock. Arethusa keeps asking me why I'm so pale, but I can't bring myself to tell her. I don't know how they would react if I told them since Aether doesn't really like him._

_Tell me what to do!_

_~Moonstone_

"Your grandmother?!" Mina squealed. "Loved Hagrid!" I wince as her shrill voice pierces my ear. "Why aren't you surprised?" she asked me suspiciously.

"Because I already knew." I tell her. "Hagrid told me a long time ago."

"That must've been awkward." She said, wrinkling her nose as if she couldn't even imagine such a scenario. I stare at her profile and can't help realizing something.

"Hey, Mina, you know what I just realized?" I ask, jumping up from my position to kneel in front of her. I don't bother to wait for her to ask. "You guys all have the same bones."

"The same bones?" Mina asked. "You think we're all related?" See? That's what's nice about Mina; I don't even to specify who 'they' are. She understands.

"No, no, I just mean that you all have really fine face bones. Like nobility or something." I answer.

"Hm. Well, that's interesting even though it had nothing to do with the subject at hand." Mina drawled, lying back down on her stomach and gesturing for me to do the same. "C'mon, I want to know what happens next!"

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been avoiding Hagrid. I know it sounds mean and I really do miss him but I don't know how I would act around him now, and I don't want to say something stupid. I think he's noticed, he gave me a really hurt look during lunch, which is why I'm sitting in the bathroom writing in you now. I feel horrible. I miss teaching him about unicorns and birds, and talking to Daisy. She's just a child right now, and she's full of interesting things to say (when she isn't remembering the birth that is). I miss them all even more now that I've admitted it. I hope this wretched feeling goes away soon._

_~Moonlight L_

_Dear Diary,_

_J Some good news at last! I just got a letter back from Mother and she said that we're going to the graveyards! Not real graveyards, muggle's call them Boat Graveyards and even after all these years they're still too scared to go there except for science stuff, which is rare. Daddy's cousins live there, so he's been hoping to go there forever. I'm excited too! And since Agate has to go back there anyway, we'll be taking her with us!_

_I miss Hagrid._

_~Moon-face_

"Wait! My mum lived in the Boat Graveyards?!" Mina shrieked in shock, I plug my ears and can still hear clearly. "Why?!" she sounds scandalized.

"Mina, it's because Muggles never go there, they were probably able to do their magic easier that way." She slowly nods, taking deep breaths then her eyes fly open again.

"You're my cousin!" she shrieked, and I remember that detail with a jolt of surprise. "Well, second cousins actually or something like that but still!"

"That's really cool." I beam. "I've always wanted a cousin!"

"And Amy is my distant cousin too!" Mina continues.

"What? You never told me that!" I yell at her.

"You didn't ask." Mina said, protectively folding her arms over her chest.

"Ok, sorry." I breathe. "That means she's related to me too, right?"

"Yeah, probably." She grinned at me. "We're a big family now."

"It explains why are parents knew each other." I point out. "You could've said something when we were trying to figure out the pictures."

"I didn't know then." She said exasperatedly. "We figured it out just a little bit before Christmas break started."

"You still should've told me." I tell her grumpily. "That's big news."

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry." She sighed heavily. "Can we read a little more?" I don't answer, just flipping the book back open.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know how to write this. I'm afraid my tears might spill onto the ink and ruin the writing. I guess I won't. Goodbye._

_~Moony_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's me again. It's past midnight and everyone is fast asleep. Even Risa, who usually stay's up late meditating. Aether and Nerine aren't in our room of course, you can only have five to a room, but I suspect they're asleep too. My tears are all spent, so now I can write it. You probably think my parent's are dead or something for me to make such a fuss._

_I was sitting outside in the garden when suddenly two feet appeared in my line of vision. I looked up and it was connected to Potter. Of course. I stood and tried to get past him but he stubbornly blocked my way._

_"What do you want?" I asked him._

_"Hagrid asked me to ask you why you've been avoiding him lately." Potter said, and for just a moment, I thought I saw a glint of concern in his eyes._

_But I'm no fool._

_"Why should it matter to you?" I shouted at him._

_"Because I'm his friend." Potter answered. That was the last straw. Enough lies._

_"Leave me alone!" I practically shouted at him. But he didn't move an inch, which just served to fuel my anger. "Just leave me alone and go back to your stupid friends!" I stormed past him and to the library. After much contemplation, I went to visit Hagrid and fess up. If he asks Potter to ask me, he must be really hurt, and anyway, just because he felt for my grandmother doesn't mean he's any different than he was before I found out, right? _

_So off I set and found him chopping the wood by his hut. This is where everything went horridly wrong. "Hagrid?" I'd called and he almost chopped off his finger. When he turned I caught sight of the tears streaming down his face and into his beard. "Hagrid! What's the matter?" I asked, proffering my handkerchief to him. He didn't take it, instead roughly wiping his tears away with his shirt sleeve. "Hagrid?" I asked, getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach._

_"I know what you think of me." Hagrid sniffled. "You think I is stupid!"_

_"What? No!" I cried but he continued._

_"Just because I got expelled from Hogwarts." Hagrid cried. "That's why you've been avoiding me, because you find out!"_

_"No! Hagrid, never!" I cry, but no matter what I said he wouldn't answer, just ignoring me like I wasn't even there. I finally ran back to my seat in the garden, weeping bitterly and not caring about all the stares I was earning from passing students. Suddenly the same pair of shoes came into my blurry sight. I stood up and faced Potter. _

_I'd figured it all out in the moment I saw those shoes. I realized that when Potter asked me why I was avoiding Hagrid, he had been hiding behind a tree somewhere, listening. When I told him to go back to his stupid friends, Hagrid had thought I was talking about him. So I felt no guilt when I let my fist fly and it landed squarely on his eye. I hope it is a nice big purple bruise, or at least that he feels how I feel._

_~Moonlight_

"That's so sad." I hear Mina say, but I feel a big teardrop rolling down my own cheek. It's like I can feel exactly what she felt. Everything. I look up and see Mina looks sad, but she's not crying. I laugh awkwardly, wiping the tear away. "My, we are emotional tonight, aren't we?" she asks, trying to lighten the mood. I smile again and she looks away, giving me a minute for me to compose myself.

"You think Potter would be horrible enough to have planted Hagrid there on purpose?" Mina asks. I blink, it hadn't even occurred to me.

"No, I don't think so." I shake my head. She shrugs; convinced it was all a diabolical plot. "Mind if I continue?" she nods her head enthusiastically. As I flip through the pages I realize what a bunch of weirdoes we are, reading the story like an epic romance novel. I shake my head at myself and turn back down to the thick pages.

_Dear Diary,_

_This is Moonlight. I've been avoiding the Hostis as best I can, I don't even have to try to avoid Hagrid, since he's doing that fine on his own. I don't understand how everything could've gone so horribly wrong. Usually I would hang out with Agate, but she has hardly any time for me anymore, now that she's in choir and with Topaz. They're always hanging out, and I am sincerely happy for her, but I miss her. _

_All my other friends are busy too, trying to learn as many spells as they possibly can. So I've been spending more time in the classrooms, where I don't have to talk to anyone, the teachers don't understand of course, but they don't ask me, for which I'm grateful. Yesterday, I had a nice chat with Severus Snape. He's really smart, they weren't just rumors, he knew everything it seemed, no matter how I racked my brain for a difficult question, he could promptly answer it. He was pretty decent too, he didn't ask me why I was sitting inside the classroom and not having fun with friends, he just talked to me about my homework._

_I miss my friends so, I wish that they knew how much, but I don't dare say anything, since they would be guilty and hang out with me instead of doing what they truly wanted. So, I'll just have to find something else to do._

_Love,_

_Moonlight_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's me, Moonlight. I was just sitting in the potions classroom so I figured I might as well write down what's happened in the past week. I've decided on something to keep myself occupied. I remember a pen my mum once showed me, and how she told me the jewel inside held power, so I'm going to go find more crystals and experiment. That should keep me busy. I've decided I'll just take the crystals from one of my necklaces. I'll let you know how it goes._

_Love,_

_Moonlight_

_Dear Diary,_

_As promised, I am reporting my progress, though a bit delayed. For the past three days, the crystals have not changed at all. But today, one of the crystals turned a faint blue. _

_I had accidentally dropped the crystal in a puddle of mercury. I decided to wait and see what happened and it turned a lightest blue, the brooch my mum showed me with the crystal inside was see through, but if one tilted it, it became a rainbow of colors. I think I am onto the secret._

_Love,_

_Moonlight_

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been a whole three weeks since I last wrote, and though I could have, I did not wish to until I made another step in my investigation. After Mercury worked, I took another crystal and tried other poisonous materials but none worked. Yesterday, I was idly playing with a rock from Mars that a teacher had when it occurred to me that maybe, since Mercury is also a planet, it could be used. Maybe it was the name, not the substance. So I stole the rock back to my secret room and tried it out, and it worked! As soon as the crystal came near it, I could feel as if it was urging me to try it. When I did, the crystal became blood red, not faint pink like I had expected._

_I have decided to slyly ask all the teachers if anything like this has happened before. Wish me luck!_

_Love,_

_Moonlight Moonstone_

"Star, it's dinner time." I look up to see Adrian standing in the doorway with Terence, who's grinning at Mina. "I don't understand what could be so fascinating in that book. You're like vampires, always in here reading that thing."

"That's because your males." Mina said happily, hopping off the bed and standing by Terence. "You can't expect to understand."

"Suppose not." Terence agreed.

"I can't believe tomorrow is Christmas Eve, it flew by so quickly." I add in.

"That's because you've been in here." Terence answered. I stick my tongue out at him as we wander down the hall.

"Are you expecting anything?" Terence asks me and Mina. I stare at him in confusion, not understanding what he's asking us. "For Christmas."

"Oh!" Mina chuckled in embarrassment. "Well, I guess from my dad. And we'll probably get a letter from our friends." He looks at me expectantly.

"Um…" I say, feeling confused. "I don't know. I hope I'll get a letter from my friends." I scratch the back of my head, and try to think of something intelligent to say. "Oh look, we're here." We all sit and I become intensely interested in the way the gravy pools over my potatoes and onto my chicken and beans.

"So, Star,"

Then out of the corner of my eyes I see something. Standing on an oaken table set up against the stone wall is a vase. The vase is as long as my arm, but nothing too shocking about it, but at the same time there is something about it. Bears line the top, in the middle of a dance, and then painted swans that seem almost real. It looks so old, with the cracks and the aging ivory, yet the colors are so vibrant, like it had been painted yesterday. The red roses resting inside seem unworthy, even in their poetic beauty, inside that vase.

"Star!" I blink and look over at them. "We've been talking to you, what's the matter."

"Sorry." I shake my head to clear it. "I'm just sleepy."

"I was asking you if you would mind double-dating." That snaps me out of whatever reverie I was in.

"What?" I ask.

"Double date. To the Dance, you know?" Mina says.

"Uh, well." I pause, trying to remember why that isn't a good idea. "I don't have a date."

"Adrian, do you have a date to the Dance?" I feel the blush creeping up my cheeks.

"I wasn't planning on going." He admitted.

"Good, see?" Mina turns back to me happily. "Adrian will take you." I want to slap her, and guessing from the smirk she's struggling to keep off her face she knows it.

"I have plans, Mina." I tell her, hoping Adrian isn't offended.

"Good. So do I." Adrian sounded relieved.

"You guys are no fun." Mina pouted and returned to her chicken. Adrian and I exchange an embarrassed smile. I turn back to the potatoes, and take a bite, so they can't ask me anything. On the way back down the halls to do homework I can tell Mina is a little miffed.

"C'mon Mina, don't pout." I tell her. "I don't like Adrian, and he doesn't like me. It would've been awkward."

"I was just trying to help."

"You have a very interesting way of helping." I sigh. "Are you going to be mad at me forever?"

"No. I just want to go to sleep." Mina admits and we enter the common room. It's always fun walking under the green lanterns. It makes me feel different. Luna races up to me and I pick her up.

"I'm gonna go check something out." I tell her, she nods wearily, going down the hall towards our room. I feel bad for saying no now. "Good night!" She doesn't answer; I hear the door shut and with a sigh turn back and walk back down the hall. I hurry back down the hall knowing that with my luck, something foul is waiting to surprise me. But the halls are strangely empty. Far away I hear voices heading upstairs, but even the dining area is silent. I retrace my steps and come back to the ivory vase.

"Strange." I mutter to myself, blowing off a bit of dust. It must have been up in an attic until recently. I can see a reflection of myself ion the shining lid. "I've never seen this before, have I, Luna?" She meows softly, shaking her head. I set her down and she wanders off to the side to look at something. I swipe a bit of dust off one of the dancing bears and frown, feeling as if there is something in my memory, so close and yet so indiscernible.

"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember; and a song someone sings, once upon a December." I sing to myself as suddenly visions come floating across my minds. Silvery and faint. "Someone holds me safe and warm; horses prance through a silver storm… Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory!"

"I'd better go get Dumbledore." Hagrid muttered to himself, going off in the opposite direction of the dancing witch.

"Someone holds me safe and warm; horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully, across my memory!" Star danced with all the figures surrounding her, girls dressed in elaborate gowns and men in spiffy tuxedos, she found herself in a white silk dress with a silver bow at the back and a pearl crown and a pearl necklace. She suddenly felt more at home than ever, dancing just came naturally with them. "Far away; long ago, things I yearn to remember! And a song someone sings, once upon a December!" the figures slowly faded away, and she was back in her normal robes. "And a song someone sings, once upon a December…" she whispered sadly to herself. Suddenly she heard hushed voices coming. She turned to run and then glanced back at the pot. She snatched it off the table and raced away, towards her own dormitory, wondering how much time had passed. It couldn't be much, she felt more alive than she had all day. Energy rushed through her, from the tips of her fingers to the bottom of her feet. Her hair felt like it was standing on end.

She shut the door behind her and hurried down the steps towards her room. When she finally sat down on her bed she was able to relax. The vase still rested in her arms, safe and unbroken. Something about that vase, or maybe it was greed, but she knew it belonged to her. She lay down, pulling the covers around her after depositing the vase underneath the bed, where no one would find it. Hopefully.

"Hagrid, I don't see anything." Dumbledore said. "Where is the vase?"

"Star must've taken it." Hagrid admitted. "She was dancing after she saw it. Is it enchanted?"

"No Hagrid, it is not." Dumbledore admitted. "I suppose we'll just have to let her keep it."

"Keep it, Professor Dumbledore sir?" Hagrid asked.]

"It was her grandmother's, she has a right to it, I suppose." Dumbledore turned and gestured for Hagrid to follow. "It's been a long day. Let's retire."

"Alright, Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid agreed.

_A hundred figures dressed in fancy silk and embroidered satins waltzed about the ballroom. Then men led in perfect time in stiff collared suits and fancy ties. The jewels on the ladies' dresses sparkled and cast reflections all over the walls. In the center of the room were eight ladies and a gentleman, dressed the most spectacularly of all. The hosts were hard to miss, sitting on the platform with the ladies around them. The hostess wore a gleaming gold crown as did the man that sat beside her. They both wore clothing of pure white silk, and crests rested on their chests, their faces were beautiful and young, yet there was age in them too, as if they'd seen things that no one else could imagine._

_"Where is the Princess, czarina?" the elegant lady in golden silk asked respectfully._

_"Here I am!" everyone turned to see a little girl about five years old standing in a white ball gown. Beside her was another little girl in a matching dress. You could hardly tell them apart, since their hair was caught up and hidden in matching hats with intricate embroideries and bejeweled feathers. The girl who had spoken had a sweet pink smile with ebony eyes framed in a pale snowy face. The girl beside her had big blue eyes and a redder smile and her skin was kissed with the sun._

_"How are you, Princess?" the lady in the dark green silk and strange green hair swept the girl into a hug. She giggled delightedly and squealed when she had been swung around. The cap fell off and the lady hurriedly replaced it._

_"Agate, why is Mina wearing that?" the older lady asked, slight wrinkles surrounded her merry blue eyes. "She is only five." The people behind them started the Czardas, a favorite dance._

_"She's just practicing. And anyhow, Mina likes it." Agate answered readily, swishing her golden skirts. She certainly did, the blue-eyed child strutted about the room happily, occasionally reaching up to touch the feather encrusted with gems._

_"Agate, it's a party. Don't worry." The czarina said comfortingly._

_"Happy Birthday Stella." Risa told the little czarevna, red eyes that were usually shrewd and calculating calm and loving as she gazed at the child, the black-eyed beauty grinned up at her._

"Star!" I groan at the sound of my friend's voice calling me from a pleasant dream. "STAR!"

"Fine, fine. I'm getting up." I moan, pulling on slippers and waddling over to the door. Mina grins at me. "What?" Strange, I know I just had a dream, but I can't remember it. Not the smallest detail.

"We're gonna go caroling!" Mina crowed. "So get dressed!" I shuffle back and throw on another outfit of my mum's. A denim skirt that reached my knees and a white blouse. I march back towards Mina, and she grins in delight.

"Wrong." I blink. That word doesn't go with that smile. "I want you to wear this." She held aloft a checkered dress and I notice her outfit. It's a green and red checkered dress with an under-tunic for modesty.

"You got into my clothes!" I shout at her. She grins again.

"Isn't it great? Now go get dressed." I leave, muttering angrily at her under my breath. I reemerge and Mina applauds. "Great, now we can go!" Mina grabs my arm and pulls me out to the hall. Adrian and Terence and some other Slytherins are already waiting.

"Wow. You convinced boys to go caroling. Impressive." I tell Mina. She giggles delightedly and Terence looks acutely uncomfortable.

"We're not staying for longer than one song." Terence muttered to Adrian. He nodded. They obviously thought we were deaf or something.

"Good, let's go!" Mina chirped. It really wasn't a surprise that Mina got people to go caroling. Everyone likes her, and even if they did somehow get the courage up to say no, she always was able to break them.

"Merry Christmas, merry Christmas, ring the Hogwarts bell! Merry Christmas, merry Christmas, cast a Christmas spell!" the other schools cast sidelong glances at us as we go. At one point, another girl starts up Silent Night. But as we all were Slytherins, everyone was soon fighting over what to sing next. Mina paid them no mind, obviously in her own little world, and continued singing. Everyone took her lead eventually and started singing too. Adrian and Terence had abandoned the party, but not after the first song like they'd said, more like the sixth. It was fun, but I couldn't help trying to remember what my dream had been the night before. Nothing came to mind, just the sweet smell of honeysuckle. It was ridiculous to be so obsessed about a dream, but something told me it had been important. Before I knew it, everyone was heading back to the dormitory, some of their voices more strained than others. I cough and take a glass of water from Adrian, who offers it to me as soon as I collapse onto the black leather couch.

"Have fun?" he asked me with a smirk.

"Loads." Mina growls at us before turning back to Terence. I imagine that with the Half-Year Dance approaching she's becoming anxious, that accounts for all the pent up anger she seems to be waiting to release.

"Hey, Adrian, have you ever had a dream… but when you wake up; you can't remember anything?" I ask, not bothering to disguise it.

"Sure, lots of times." Adrian answered easily, sitting down beside me. "You know what I once read somewhere?"

"What?" I ask.

"Well, uh, some people think that dreams are memories, you know?"

"What do you mean?" I ask in confusion.

"Well, you know, some think they're memories from another life, other's think they're memories you've forgotten, and other's think they are things about to happen."

"About to happen?" I wonder.

"They're just dreams really. Your imagination at play while you're asleep." Adrian asserted his own opinion. "Don't dwell on it too much. It'll hurt your head." That evening at dinner, the trees shine brilliantly and the tables are filled with delicious sugar cookies and hot chocolate for dessert. I feel positively giddy, but sleepy from the hot chocolate at the same time. Mina tells me all about other Christmas' she had, and I can't help but imagine myself in her place. I close my eyes, and a minute later I'm being shaken awake again.

"Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas, Starlight!" I jerk upright, rubbing my eyes. Sure enough, outside it's light out again, light filters through the clouds. The ground is covered by a thick new layer of snow, not yet trodden upon by humans, but by little birds. They scramble about, each fighting to get to the seeds someone scattered for them.

"Merry Christmas, Mina!" I manage to call back. She pops into the room, grinning excitedly. "C'mon! Presents!" I follow her down the stairs, giggling merrily. Sure enough the tree is piled with presents, I search through them and find several addressed to me. Mina's already tearing through hers. I'm about to start when I hear her gasp. I look over and she's holding a cage with a snowy white cat inside.

"Cool!" I cry, inching closer to look.

"It's a boy, named Artemis!" Mina read off the tag happily. "Isn't he just darling?" Mina opened the cage door and the cat strutted out regally, as if he hadn't just been stick in a cage for who knows how long. Suddenly, Luna comes prancing up. They meow at each other and skitter away happily, as if old friends.

"Hey!" Mina cried in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Mina, he'll be back. Luna's probably just giving him the tour." She shakes her head and picks up the next present.

""Hey, this says to Mina and Starlight!" Mina cries, I look over her shoulder, sure enough, it does, but no name of the sender.

"Well, open it." I say impatiently. We both grin at the sight waiting for us. A pen and a mask. The pen is vivid pink with a crown on top instead of a normal button. The mask is the same red as Mina's bow. "What do you want to bet that's for you?" I ask, pointing at the mask.

"Nothing, it says Mina on the tag, see?" Mina laughs at the look on my face, as if I'd just been beaten at potions by someone.

"Well, sure, if you do it the easy way." I growl, taking the pen and finding my name engraved in silver. But above it is fresh paint, as if they'd painted over another name. I scratch at it, but it doesn't show even the slightest dent. Probably a spell. "What do they do?"

"Read your note! Sheesh, really, can't you think?" I turn an indignant red and flip the tag over.

_Dear Starlight,_

_Your mother (and grandmother) used this when she wanted to play 'dress up'. Use it discreetly, and don't tell anyone who may be your enemies. Trust only your friends._

_~T.M.R_

"T.M.R?" I ask her. "Do we know anyone with those initials?" she shakes her head and slips the mask on.

"Do I look different?" she asks.

"Uh, no." I answer skeptically. "You just have a red mask on, but you look great in that color."

"Thanks," Mina smiles. "I feel like a masquerade dancer."

"Well, these are useless till we find T.M.R." I sigh.

"No, wait, look." I follow her line of vision and see she's staring at some cookies. I don't understand what's so special about them till I squint. T M R is imprinted on their sides. Mina grabs one and cracks it open. It's empty, she grabs another and once again, it's just a cookie. I'm about to ask her why she's ruining the cookies he/she so kindly left us when she cracks open the T cookie. Inside is a pink note. I shake my head to clear it and lean forward.

"You can only activate the gifts by shouting "Change Me Into a _.", huh?" Mina looks as confused as me.

"You mean, like, change me into a cat?" I ask, a bright flash emits from the pen, and when it's gone, I'm dressed up in a kitty costume. I wrinkle my nose in disgust.

"Awesome!" Mina squeals. I shake my head, but my hair is firmly caught up underneath.

"I want to get back to normal form, before someone finds us." I whine.

"Alright, um, well; you could try 'Done!'." I give her a skeptical look but try it anyway. We go on for five minutes in this way: "Stop!", "I'm done now!" and "If I don't get out of this costume right now, I'll smash this pen to bits!" Predictably, none of them worked.

"Got it, try Reverse!" Mina says.

"Reverse." I beg the pen. Another blinding pink flash and I'm in my pajamas. "Thank goodness." I mutter and set aside the pen to fool with later. I grab another present from under the tree addressed to me when Artemis and Luna come prancing back.

"Hey boy!" Mina coos. The cat stands still for her to pet until she moves on to her next present from her father. She pulls a fancy designer shirt and jeans out of a bag.

"Nice." I tell her.

"Yeah, Daddy spoils me." Mina grins.

"Cool!" I cry as a silver cauldron appears from the layers of wrapping paper.

"Nice. Your dad will be teaching you new stuff if he bought you that, eh?" Mina asks, fingering it. "You must be excited." I nod and smile happily at the silver cauldron. If he's willing to buy me a silver cauldron, it means I'm moving on to advanced potions a pewter one probably couldn't handle.

"I can't wait." I admit. "I'm pretty good at potions, though I do make a lot of mistakes."

"Like when?" Mina demands.

"I'm always spilling things." I remind her.

"That's clumsiness." She tells me.

"Gee, I feel so much better now." I tell her dryly.

"Hey, I'm not especially good at any of my classes." She tells me.

"Guess who's the only one who's got a boyfriend, and a date to the Dance?" she giggles happily.

"Yeah." She sighs, and glances back up at me. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm just worried that you're not telling me but you wanted to go to the dance too." She sighs sadly.

"Mina, will you quit it already? I _don't_ want to go to the Dance, and that's final." I whap her gently with my next present and she cracks a tiny smile.

"You keep saying that but I don't feel surer." She adds.

"What do you want me to do? Go screaming down the hall each time you mention the very name?" I ask her. "I'm excited about the Dance because you're excited about the Dance. Understand?"

"I guess so." She sighs. She holds out an expensive looking chocolate cookie. "Chocolate?"

When we finally head down to breakfast I have a lot more candies (Can never have too many) and some small bouncy-ball thingies that follow me everywhere. I'm still not sure how to turn them off; I'll have to ask Adrian, who sent them to me.

"Gah." I drool at the sight of the table; it's laden with pancakes, orange juice, tea, and doughnuts. I fork six pancakes onto my plate and then cover them with butter and syrup. Life is sweet. When I'm done with them, I load my plate again with doughnuts and chow through them, wondering where they got the strawberries since it's in the dead of winter. I decide that the best doughnut is the one called apple fritter or the glazed ones. *Drool*

"Merry Christmas!" Adrian's greeting intermingles with the rest of them. I grin widely as he slides into the seats and takes even more doughnuts than me.

"Thank you for the bouncing balls." I tell him. "But how do you stop them?"

"You can't." Adrian says and I must look upset because he clarifies. "You have to crack them open and then throw away the pieces." I turn and snatch one of them mid-jump. I hit it against the table and a small crack appears. I end up having to hit them against the corner; in them are little jewels. I spread them out on the table and stare as they rearrange themselves.

"Be- Be Ha… Be Happy?" I ask, reading the note. Suddenly the jewels stick together and a string going from them so it's a necklace.

"That's cool!" Mina cries, leaning over to get a better look at them. "Well, try it on." I do and it adjusts so it fits perfectly.

"I made it myself. I don't know where I got the idea, but I did. It worked out pretty well, I think." Adrian says proudly.

"You didn't make me one." Mina pouted.

"Oh, well this was the prototype." He said nervously.

"I think it's amazing. I've never seen anything like this, are you going to market it?" I ask him.

"No, I'm just a third year, after all." Adrian smiled.

"Well, I think this would do pretty well." Mina announced. "Especially if you could pick through an assortment, like 'happy birthday!' or 'merry Christmas', you know?"

"I probably could." Adrian said thoughtfully.

"Ah!" I shouted then covered my mouth. I could've sworn I'd seen the Siren, Kakyuu Lei. But it must've just been my imagination; I guess I'm just jumpy. "Sorry." I mutter, taking a bite of another doughnut. Mina watches me, as if trying to figure something out.

"What are you doing?" Mina asks me later as I plop down flat on by back in the snow.

"Making a snow angel, c'mon." I pull her down besides me and we're both giggling at the icy feeling. Suddenly we here voices and a snowball goes whizzing above us. We both abruptly stop laughing, and we hear the faint laughter of boys coming nearer. It sounds like a snowball fight.

"We should go." Mina whispers. I nod and we both stand ready to dash inside when suddenly two snowballs hit the back of our heads at the same time.

"Whoops." I hear someone say. Mina whips around and with an angry battle cry, scoops up a pile of snow and races toward the offenders, I have to admit that the first thing I felt was delight and follow suit. We soon saw that it was Potter, Ron and the Weasley twins. They looked a little scared at the sight of two girls barreling towards them. But the twins looked excited once they recovered from their surprise.

"CHARGE!" Mina shouts at the top of her lungs.

"ATTACK!" The twins cry to their own. We both get close enough and throw our snow directly in Ron and Harry's faces. Mina cackled evilly until they threw a returning snowball. She looked stunned that they would retaliate.

A half an hour later and I have to say that I think that we got the most hits of the entire fight. They were very blue in the face when they went inside. Of course, we aren't exactly warm and cozy, but I think we're in better shape then them.

It was nice to play that, and we didn't get in trouble for playing with Gryffindors because it was a fight, and we didn't get in trouble for fighting by the teachers because we were playing. Ha ha ha. For dinner we attended a grand feast in the hall, with everything you could want, ranging from plump turkeys to snicker doodles. Mina and I looked like beached whales by the time we collapsed onto our beds that night.

"Best Christmas ever!" I sigh happily.

"You bet." Mina agrees. "Goodnight Star, merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Mina, I wish it wasn't over so soon though." I tell her, but instead of a comforting answer I hear steady snores. She's quick. I bite back the urge to wake her up and ask her a question I really want to ask, even though I already know what her answer would've been. Then I remember all my gifts and giggle happily. I can't wait to use the transformer pen. It's going to be great; I can go anywhere and do anything I want. Anything at all.

This was a very merry Christmas indeed.

"Mina, come back here!" I shout and she comes back, blushing prettily; I'm not sure if it's her or the makeup though. "Now sit."

"But we finished." She says, but still sits back down in front of my magical vanity. Her makeup is on fully, but of course not too heavily, she's not a cake after all. She's wearing the dress she chose and looks like a model. Or almost like a model.

"We still have to do your hair." I remind her, tugging on the golden hair streaming down her back. Her hair is gorgeous; I can't help but feel jealous for a moment, before shoving it away. "I'm thinking…curls." I nod to myself, ignoring the doubtful expression on Mina's face.

"Please put Mina's hair in curls, nice big thick ones." I tell the mirror, there's a brief cloud of smoke hanging over her and when it evaporates I see a princess instead of my best friend. "Wow." Is all I manage to mutter.

"Hold on a sec." I tell her and pull the jewelry from the table where I'd laid it out. I drape the necklace over her head and slide the sapphire bracelet onto her wrist. She sits incredibly still while I put the earrings on and then take a step back. "You're fit for a ball, girl." I laugh at the delighted expression on her face. "You're too good to be going with Terence now; you should be going with a prince!"

"Which reminds me, it's time for you to go meet up with your Prince Charming." She blushes, and twirls her skirts a bit. "I hope he's not so dull that he can't see how good you look." We're opening the door when Terence and Adrian appear. Terence is dressed up in a fancy suit, and he doesn't look half-bad. Mina seems to be thinking the same thing from the ever-growing blush on her face.

"Wow, Mina, you look…great." Terence said in awe. I want to pull everyone in for a family hug but I have a feeling that would be awkward and mina's dress would be wrinkled which would be bad. I watch them go with a pang, as I realize the rest of my evening is completely empty. Might as well go to sleep, Mina will wake me up when she gets back to tell me all about it. Adrian silently walks me back to our dormitory and waves goodbye as he goes the opposite direction. I wonder what's gotten into him.

Soon I'm drifting halfway between dreamland and reality. _Starlight! Star! _I hear someone calling me and then my beautiful godmother's face appears and she smiles at me._ Starlight, didn't you want to know about your mother? What's happened, do you not care about her anymore? Her voice fades and I can't hear what she's saying._

"Godmother." I swing my legs over the bed before I'm even fully awake and slip my feet into the slippers and pull on a bathrobe, shuffling over to my dresser. "Where is it? Where?" I search through all the drawers; I don't remember where I put it. That's the problem; sometimes I hide things so well that I can't find it later. I sigh in relief when I see it hidden behind other clothes in my bottom drawer. With a frantic tap on the letter, I'm back in the prison, right in front of Bellatrix's cell. I stand up and resist the urge to cry at the look she gives me. There's no emotion in it, but I feel guilty and horrible, I'd forgotten about her, how could I have forgotten about my godmother?

"I'm really sorry." I start. "I'm so, so, so…"

"Do not worry Starlight, I understand. And I doubt that you could have come even if you had wished to, the teachers have been taking extra care." She paused. "I even had a visitor, who told me that you mustn't ever come here again." My heart plummets, I'd known she might be upset, but I hadn't expected this, it was worst than any punishment anyone could devise at Hogwarts.

"Please don't make me go, godmother, please!" she doesn't answer even though I'm crawling on my knees begging. "You're my only family." Her eyes dart over to look at me more closely.

"No, you have your father, and I believe you discovered Amy and Mina." I don't ask how she knows about that, instead pleading in my mind over and over, wishing I could reach out mentally and beg her.

""But- you're my only connection to my mother. She must have loved and trusted you a great deal if she made you my godmother." I can't tell in the dark, but I think her eye twitched; I think she gulped at the thought of my mother. "Don't you understand?"

"Starlight, Stella; which do you go by?" she asks after a long moment.

"I've never been called Stella, that's the Latin name for Star." I say in confusion. "Is that what my mum really named me?"

"No, Starlight, she didn't." she reached down and held my hands in hers, and smiled, but with a great sadness in her eyes that I can't decipher. "You'll understand someday, but for now, enjoy naiveté." And then I'm tumbling back, far back and I find myself looking up at the Hogwarts ceiling. I scramble to my knees and look at the letter in horror. A pile of ash is all that's left, and I know that there's no way back. I wobble back and forth, holding myself as a few spare tears leak out. I'd lost my godmother, and this time I don't think I'll ever see her again.

She was trying to protect me from something. The knowledge does nothing to ease the sadness. I watch a snail slowly make its way down the hall; to where, I'm not sure, but he'll probably die before he gets outside. It does nothing to help my mood. I pick up the pitiable creature and walk him to a window and set him down. He slowly starts crawling down the wall to the grass below, where he belongs.

Everyone belongs somewhere. So the question is; where do I belong? Here at Hogwarts, with my father and my friends, or out there, searching for the past. I sigh and sink back on the floor, looking at the tiles dolefully. How am I supposed to know, I'm only twelve! I lay down, folding my hands over my stomach and stare up at the cavernous ceiling above me until I finally fall asleep.

"What happened to Star?" Ron asked as he and Harry stumbled upon the slumbering girl.

"She looks like she just went to sleep." Harry shrugged; her head was resting on her arm in substitute for a pillow.

"We'd better go get a teacher." Ron said and they headed off to find someone to help her. Snape took a step away from the pillar he'd been hiding behind. He stared for a moment at his daughter, then her puffy eyes from tears and then at the burnt letter

"Thank you, Bellatrix." Snape said coolly, understanding immediately. He quickly looked both ways and scooped his daughter up and walked away, cape flying behind him, hurrying to get away before whatever teacher they'd fetched came.

"Papa?" Star opened her eyes a little to look at him, but still mostly asleep as he hurried down the stairs.

"It's alright, Starlight, go to sleep." He said as comfortingly as he could, he paused for just a moment as he realized he'd left the ashes on the floor, but he continued on, keeping an eye out for teachers or students. Star fell back to sleep on his chest, breathing lightly even as her body was jostled from side to side as he hurried down another steep flight of stairs and going through the secret entrance. He finally came to the dorm but didn't relax, passing through the hall before getting into Star's bedroom. He had been so afraid that someone would ask questions. Like why she had been out wandering or why she had a pile of ashes beside her or some other question.

At least soon the girls would be back to keep her company, and then there would be no more of this dangerous wandering. Not with Quirrell afoot.

I can barely contain my grin as I hurry down the steps two at a time. Everyone's coming home! At the bottom of the steps I meet Mina; together we hurry out the door, no words said and towards the dining hall. The room is empty save a few stragglers trying to eat a late breakfast. We don't even make it out the hall; we're met by all our friends who crash into us happily. We're laughing and hugging the life out of each other as if it's been years, not weeks since we last saw each other.

"I'm so happy to see you guys!" I pull Ray and Amy into another hug. Mina's busy talking Lyta's ear off, but where are Haruka and Michelle?

"The life of the party has arrived!" We all squeal and rush into Haruka's arms. Michelle stands in the back, smiling softly. I pull her into a hug, and she smiles strangely, as if she had come to know some sad lesson of life. I want to ask her, but it feels as if it's private and I shouldn't.

"We're altogether again!" Mina announces.

"You guys will never believe what happened while you were gone." I tell them, shaking my head.

…

"How strange! All that stuff happening in only a few weeks!" Lyta said in awe, shaking her long chestnut ponytail, green eyes flashed with interest. Amy already looked like she was trying to put all the pieces together and it seemed to bother her that she couldn't. "Can we read the book?"

"Sure! We finished it last night." Mina frowned a little, remembering. "It was weird, it wasn't the end of the book but she just cut off."

"I bet there's another book somewhere." Haruka said, looking thoughtful. "With more answers."

"Probably." Michelle agreed, she frowned a little, as if remembering something and then the expression was gone. Hidden.

"I wonder…" Rei looked down at the red book in her lap. "Our mothers probably meant for us to write in these, to pass down to our kids."

"In case we die." Lyta said, sounding a little bitter. Everyone looked over to her. "I don't know about you guys, but all break I just kept thinking about our parents. They obviously knew each other, and their deaths all had the same excuse." Lyta shrugged, trying to get rid of a weight that had settled on her shoulders. "I'll bet anything they were killed at the same time, at the same place and for the same reason."

"I bet that too." Ray's hands clutched the book in her hands, her knuckles turning white. I start worrying that she'll snap the book in half. "Someone was angry at our parents. For something they were doing."

"They were so young." Amy whispered, her eyes getting a little misty. "We never even got to say goodbye."

"Guys…" I feel bad; I didn't know everyone would get all sad. I thought it would make them happy.

"Starlight, we're ok. It's good to cry, you know. Otherwise, how do you heal?" but what I want to know, is if they're healing, why do they look so angry?

"Well, I think it would be an excellent time for cake." Mina said, distracting everyone by pulling out a round chocolate cake. She winks at me as everyone dives for the best slices. But now my own heart is filled with uncertainty. Why did someone kill them?

"Hi Starlight." Seamus whispered to himself as she went walking by surrounded by her close friends. They hadn't talked since he got back and he wondered if she were avoiding him. He found himself missing her a lot, though he had to be careful when his other friends were around. Hermione and Ron had never commented on what he'd said about how he felt for Star, so he knew he was safe.

But there was no point to being safe if he couldn't talk to Star.

"Starlight, are you all right?" Ray asked in concern as she found her friend sitting on the bathroom floor, breathing heavily, head resting on a vase that looks strangely familiar, with bears and swans painted on the side. Ray immediately realized what was wrong. "Star, it's ok, you're gonna be alright. I'll go get your dad." Ray tried to say confidently. "Don't go anywhere and don't let anyone see you, alright?" Star managed a feeble nod. Ray bit her lip then dashed out of the room as fast as she could, racing down the halls.

"Professor Snape, it's Star." Ray huffed when she finally found him, alone in his classroom. "I just found her on the floor in the lavatory; I'm not sure what's going on."

"Show me." Professor Snape followed Ray down the halls, trying to not gain unwanted attention.

_"Setsuna! Setsuna!" A lady with deep black hair and red eyes shouting at a younger girl, who looked like a third year. The girl had blackish hair with a green tint to it; her eyes were like her mother's, scarlet red. "Get them out of here!"_

_"I don't want to go, Mama!" The girl screamed, tears welling up in her eyes. "Please don't make me! I can fight!" Mutedly, in the background were terrified screams. Something was horribly wrong._

_"My daughter, you are so strong, and now you will have to do this." The lady looked heartbroken. "I'll come find you if I can."_

_"Mama…" the girl called Setsuna started but the mother didn't listen, shoving her towards a gaggle of five-year-olds, herded in my two ten-year olds, both as frightened as the rest. The sandy-haired boy kept looking down at them in confusion, as if he wasn't quite sure what to do next while his blue-haired friend trembled._

_"Go!" the lady screamed and then ran back into the crowd. The frightened girl looked down at all the younger children and then at a curtain, which she knew had a small door behind it. She steered all six children toward the curtain, tears streaming down her face. She waited till all of the younger ones had gotten through and then followed. Just before she was going to walk away, the littlest girl screamed, blue eyes filling with tears. Setsuna looked back and saw the source of the girl's tears. A small case was resting right inside the ball, hardly five feet away._

_Setsuna started towards it, but before she could go through the small doorway there was a unified shout and then flame filled the entire room, fire pushing through the secret door and licking at Setsuna's black dress There was one strangled scream, then nothing but the sound of a monstrous flame licking the walls._

_"NO! NO! MAMA!" Setsuna screamed as she realized what had happened. The four five-year-olds burst into tears, too young to understand and the two ten-year olds started crying too. Setsuna wasn't allowed to cry though, because she heard a voice shout "I hear something!" She just managed to hide all the children in the bushes when three wizards came, looking for the sound._

_"It was just the fire." Said the older woman, her mouth set. "Or whoever's still dying."_

Starlight took a deep breath, inhaling the fumes from her father's cauldron. It smelled awful.

"Are you alright, Starlight?" Father asked. Star nodded weakly, clutching the sides of the pot so she didn't fall down. "What did you see?"

"I don't remember." Star answered, tears streaming down her face. "But it was horrible."

"It's alright." Ray said, looking concerned. "It was probably a bad dream."

"I guess so." Star choked. "I just… I can't remember but, I'm so upset about it!"

"Sometimes it's better to forget sad things." Ray said, showing her sweet side.

"I always do." Star said quietly.

"Starlight?" Star turned around expecting it to be one of her friends but instead it was Seamus.

"Seamus." Star gulped, she still remembered the unwavering look in his eyes when he told Marcus/Ron that he didn't like her anymore. "I think you should go, Seamus."

"I just wanted to talk to you, Star." Seamus said quietly.

"No you don't." Seams looked at Star in surprise. "I know you don't care about me, and that's fine. You don't have to keep pretending for my sake."

"What are you talking about?" Seamus asked in confusion.

"I know what you said to Hermione and Ron, Seamus!" Star started to cry. "You told them that you had come to tell me that you didn't like me but I started talking about a date so you felt too bad to."

"What…" Seamus remembered the conversation clearly.

"I know because I was Hermione! And Marcus was Ron!" Seamus stared at Star in shock, his mind darting back. Hermione had started crying and ran away. That's why Ron and Hermione hadn't brought it up. It hadn't been them. It had been Star. "I wish we'd never met."

"Star, I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean it." Seamus couldn't believe it. "I was trying to get Hermione and Ron off of my back. I didn't mean it."

"I didn't deny that I liked you." Star said, still crying. "I don't understand why you had to. Did they threaten to torture you?"

"No." Seamus admitted. "I was tired of them lecturing me. I'm so sorry if I hurt you."

"I forgive you Seamus." Star turned on her heel and walked away, still crying. Seamus watched her go with a hanging jaw. He couldn't think of anything to say. He couldn't even think to beg her to come back and talk to him.

"Draco!" Star said in pleasant surprise when she found him in the hall. "What are you doing? Or where are you going?"

"I was looking for you. There's a meeting back at the common room." Star's eyes widened but she nodded obediently and followed.

"Do you know what it's about?" asked Starlight.

"Points. We need to win the House Cup." Draco answered, stepped aside for Star to go down the stairs and then followed.

"I thought we were doing well." Star said.

"We're not losing, but we're not winning. The other houses could overtake us if they tried." Draco said darkly. Starlight sweat-dropped just as they came into the common room and hurriedly took a seat.

"And theres nothing else to be done about it!" Star felt she had missed a lot of Flint's speech. She slowly raised her hand and Flint nodded at her as all the other Slytherins headed away.

"Uh, what are we supposed to be doing?" Star asked timidly.

"We're supposed to be gaining as many points as we can." Mina bounced over. "I bet we girls can raise the most."

"Don't bet on it." Draco snarled at her.

"Watch us." Mina grinned.

"Well, I hate to break up this little party but I believe it's almost time to go to dinner." Flint said. "Let's go."

"Can you tell them that I'm not going?" Ray said tiredly. Her usually cinnamon-colored face was pale white and her eyes looked clouded.

"Are you alright, Ray?" Starlight asked in immediate concern. She'd never seen her friend look so ill.

"No, not really." Ray admitted. "Don't worry about me though, go have dinner."

"No, I'll stay. I managed to steal candy from Draco anyway." Star answered.

"Hey!" Draco cried.

"Draco…" Ray forced her eyes to open. "Someone needs to… make sure… dragon."

"Dragon?!" Star asked in alarm as Ray started to fall asleep. "Wait Ray! Where's the dragon?"

"Hagrid…" Ray whispered and then she was asleep.

"Hagrid has a dragon?" Star asked in surprise.

"It doesn't surprise me; he always has some strange creature around his hut." Flint said. "After dinner, I and Draco will go have a look."

"Mr. Flint, the bell is about to ring. Shouldn't you be headed for you room?" McGonagall asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I was just headed that way, Professor." Flint said smoothly. "Draco, go check out the Dragon." Flint hissed and then walked away, past the doubtful teacher.

"Great, I get stuck going after a…" Draco trailed off as he saw Harry, Hermione and Ron go inside Hagrid's hut. "This just got interesting."

"Who's that?" Hagrid asked after the dragon had blown fire into his beard. His brows creased in confusion as he looked out the window. The younger kids looked, Draco's eyes widened as he realized he'd been caught and then his face disappeared.

"Malfoy." Harry answered darkly

"They gave you detention?!" Ray bolted up, and the towel on her forehead slid off. "But you were trying to find out about the dragon!"

"Well, I didn't tell her about that." Draco admitted.

"Why not?!" Ray demanded angrily.

"Because then they would know you weren't normal." Draco hissed under his breath. They were in the common room; everyone else was fast asleep except for Flint who was listening thoughtfully.

"There are Wizards that can see the future though. Like Professor Trelawney." Ray reminded them.

"Yes, but… Isn't it better to be safe than sorry?" Draco asked. Ray groaned and lay back down.

"I wish I'd never heard Haruka and Michelle talking." The boys were worried Ray might start crying. "Then I could still not stress about all this. I could just learn and not worry about what people think of me."

"It's your fault you were eavesdropping." Marcus laughed.

"I'll never eavesdrop again." Ray promised.

"I'm going to bed." Draco said and stalked off.

"Go to sleep." Marcus advised and followed.

"Yeah…" Ray whispered, but she was remembering her friends' words.


	7. Chapter 7

I am more than happy to announce that this is the end of the Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone/Sailor Moon fanfiction. I hope to go on and write the next movie too, but i'm not you have any ideas for it i would love to hear them because i'm kind of drawing a blank. You know? Thanks to everyone for reading this!

CHAPTER SEVEN

"I think it's funny." Star giggled strangely. "Draco going after a dragon. Draco means Dragon in Latin."

"Are you alright, Star?" Mina asked in concern.

"Sure." Starlight laughed.

"No, you've got a fever." Marcus said in concern. "You should lie down, Starlight."

"I must've gotten it from Lyta." Star giggled again.

"Lyta? Don't you mean Ray?" Mina asked just as Michelle burst into the room, ringing her hands, like she was a first year.

"Marcus! Mina! Haruka's sick! I don't know what to do!" Michelle cried anxiously.

"Great, now Ray, Star, Lyta _and_ Haruka are sick." Draco said. "I wonder whose next." Mina's eyes widened in alarm at the thought and Draco sniggered behind his hand.

"This is serious. I don't think this is random. Something links whoever gets sick together." Marcus said gravely. "Who knows? It could be poison…"

"Poison?!" Mina squealed in fright.

"Or it could simply be a virus." Marcus shrugged. "Whatever it is, it's got four of them."

"The nurse is looking after Haruka and Ray; we should probably wheel Star and Lyta up there." Mina said.

"No!" Everyone was startled at Michelle's outburst. "I mean, I don't think we should without asking Professor Snape."

"Thank you, Ms. Waters." Snape said coolly. "I should prefer my daughter stay in her room."

"Where will I sleep then?" Mina asked; she had a strong friendship with Star, but she still didn't want to be sick.

"You may sleep with Miss Waters and Ms. Waters." Mina sighed in relief. (Miss Waters are Amy, Ms. Waters are Michelle.)

"Alright." Flint never argued with Professor Snape, whom he held above all teachers. "I'll get Lyta."

_"Setsuna! Setsuna!" All the children turned to see a tall lady with amazing black hair and the same purple eyes standing before them. She wore a dark purple dress and in her arms she carried a sleeping baby._

_"Mrs. Sable." Setsuna cried in relief. "Mama, she's…"_

_"I know dear." Mrs. Sable's eyes filled with tears. "No one escaped, except for you and Lady Saffron."_

_"What am I supposed to do?" Setsuna sobbed. "I'm just a kid! I'm an orphan now!"_

_"You'll come live with me." Mrs. Sable said firmly. "But first we have to bring the children to their parents."_

_"What about Lyta?" Setsuna demanded. "And Ray? Their fathers are always gone!"_

_"Do not worry yourself over that now. I'll take care of it."_

"What's going on?" Star squinted into the bright streaming light that was coming through her bedroom window.

"Easy there, Starlight." My eyes finally adjust and I see a Gryffindor staring down at me. What's his name? I know he's a Gryffindor Quidditch Captain… Wood! That was his name!

"Why are you in my bedroom?" I finally ask as the sensible question comes to mind.

"Oh yes, I suppose it does seem strange." Wood winced. "Uh, well, your good friend Mina Rose locked me in here. She said something about an antidote to a poison…" he acted as if I were supposed to fill him in. I gaze at him blankly. "Well, yes, I suppose since you've been unconscious for two days you wouldn't know either."

"Gravis!" Star felt a sudden jab in her neck. A piercing feeling, but it was far away. She could feel the pain, but it somehow seemed distant.

"Hey! Hey, are you alright? Say something!" I glare at Wood, wondering why he can't see I'm not in the mood for talking. "Ok, don't say anything."

"Ouch! That hurt!" I shout at the door as I hobble through the doorway and down the corridor. Wood's only a pace behind.

"Uh, well, I'm no expert or anything, but shouldn't you be resting?" Wood asked.

"No, there's a Unicorn in trouble." I growl back at him.

"Oh, right, you can talk to animals. I forget." Wood said. "You know for being sick so long you're, really, incredibly fast." We finally arrive at the top of the staircase and I usher him out of the door.

"Thanks. But I really need to tell Hagrid about the Unicorn."

"Hagrid is in the Dark forest. You can't go in there." Wood said in alarm, fearing I might go in and hurt myself.

"WOOD! What are you doing?!" Flint practically had smoke coming out of his ears.

"Flint! I need your help! I need to get to the Dark forest!" I shout at him, hoping he'll forget Wood.

"No, no. No Dark forest. It is strictly forbidden." Wood said. I want to tell him to go away. Flint turns an angry glare on him.

"Stop telling her what to do." Flint growled, and then he turned to me. "You can't go."

"Gee, thanks." I hobble past the two Quidditch Captains. "I have to save the unicorn." (She's off to save the Unicorns! :)

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you could get into, Star?" Wood asked me, apparently, this Gryffindor thinks that he can follow me around now.

"_Don't_ call her Star, Gryffindor!" Flint growls at him. "She is Ms. Snape to you." I sigh and roll my eyes. "Star, wait! Don't go!" Suddenly I feel the same pain on my neck but it's stronger and it doesn't go away. I choke and fall on the ground and the pain disappears. I burst into tears. "What's the matter?" Flint asks in genuine concern now that he finally got rid of Wood.

"She died, Marcus!" I sob into his shoulder. "Crystal's dead!"

"It's not your fault, Star. You tried to go help." Marcus answers uncertainly. (Sorry about all the sudden POV changes. ^^;)

"But she's dead! Crystal didn't deserve to die! She- she-" Star started to sob. Marcus wished for the life of him that one of the girls would come and take over. They were much better at this than he was. "She told me something important!"

"What?" Marcus asked gently.

"You-know-who is…" Star closed her eyes tightly. "He's hiding in the forest."

"The forest?" Marcus demanded.

"I swore that I would tell someone so that her and her family would be safe." Star sobbed. "And I didn't. And now she's dead!"

"But…" Marcus hesitated. "But he's dead. He died!"

"No, Marcus, he didn't." Star's black eyes seemed ominous.

"It's all a nasty business if you ask me. I can't believe Professor McGonagall made them go into the Dark forest." Star hissed as she dabbed her wet handkerchief against Draco's forehead. He'd scratched himself on a tree and though it had been bandaged he'd somehow managed to reopen it. Probably by smirking too much.

"Look at Starlight." Hermione said unbelievingly. "She's acting as if Draco was attacked by you-know-who. I wonder if she knew he ran away."

"Remember you said that it killed a unicorn?" Seamus said, looking down at his toast. "I heard she was crying last night because she felt it die."

"That makes sense, since she can talk to unicorns!" Hermione said excitedly.

"I also heard that she was crying because it was Crystal that died."

"Crystal? You mean the unicorn that she talked to?" Harry asked.

"Of course! She made a bond with it when she talked to it, that's why she felt it die." Hermione deducted to Ron's annoyance.

"I hope they aren't planning on sending you out there again." Star had been in an unusual foul mood so all her friends tiptoed around her.

"We were only assigned one detention." Draco answered, holding the handkerchief to his head.

"I hope they don't do it to anyone else then." Star huffed.

"Calm down, Koneko." Haruka sat down on the other side of her. It seemed as if only the boys weren't afraid of her. "C'mon, smile!" Star smiled weakly. "I know what'll cheer you up." Star's eyes widened as Haruka produced a red wrapped present. Star squealed at what she found inside and then burst into tears. "Well, that didn't work." Haruka said bashfully under Michelle's glare.

"I- I thought I lost this!" Star cried. It was a dark blue blanket and bunnies and moons were stitched on.

"I thought I'd have it cleaned." Haruka said guiltily. "And since I couldn't use a regular washer, I sent it to a special cleaning place I know of."

"Thank you Haruka!" Star cried, hugging him tightly.

"Sure thing." Haruka said awkwardly. "I'm sorry that I took it."

"It's okay." Star sniffled. "My mum gave me this; it was what I was wrapped in when I was a baby."

"Oh." Haruka said.

"Starlight, can I talk to you for a minute?" Seamus asked quietly. Star turned around to see him and glanced around the library.

"It seems we're always meeting here." Star said.

"Yeah." Seamus blushed at the ground, took a big breath and looked up again. "Do you remember that day when we were talking about our date?" Star's face hardened at the mention of it but Seamus hurried on. "Well, all the students are busy so I was wondering if you would care to come on a boat ride- with me?" Star's face lost its hardness and she looked genuinely surprised.

"Really?" Star whispered.

"Yeah." Seamus blushed and smiled awkwardly. "And I hope you forgive me."

"I forgive you, Seamus." Star grinned, cocking her head. A few moments later, the two were standing out by the lake. "This is crazy." Star giggled delightedly.

"Yeah." Seamus agreed. "Good thing this thing knows how to row itself. I've only been on a boat once."

"I've gone on a bunch of boats." Star grinned. "My favorite was a muggle ferry."

…

"I had a good time, Seamus. Thank you." Star smiled bashfully.

"It was my pleasure." Seamus answered.

"I guess I'd better go." Star said after a few minutes passed in awkward silence. "See you later."

"Ok. Bye, Star." Seamus answered. They both turned to go in different directions, each berating themselves in their mind as they wished they could redo the last few minutes differently.

"You don't exactly follow the rules either, Flint!" Starlight shouted angrily at the Slytherin Captain.

"I'm older than you." Was Flint's only reply. "And what exactly are you referring to?"

"Hm, let me think. How about the time you set all the spiders on the Gryffindors!" Starlight shouted at him.

"I was trying to help." Marcus said and Star hesitated at that, remembering Mina's words. "It was the only way to protect you. No one's bothered you since then, right?" Starlight had to admit he was right and she could've sworn he visibly brightened then shook her head at the ridiculousness of such a thought.

_"Anaya, where are you going?" the small house-elf looked up with overly large blue eyes to see her mistress watching her._

_"It's my day off." Anaya reminded her._

_"I know, but where are you going?"_

_"To my old masters' house, like I always do." Anaya didn't look back up, instead gathering the rest of her things._

_"Why?" she looked up and saw pure bewilderment on the lady's face._

_"Because…" Anaya said through gritted teeth. "I always go and tidy up a bit. I owe them that much." The Mistress didn't say anything but it was clear that she thought Anaya was being ridiculous. Anaya muttered the spell under her breath and she was outside the luxurious mansion._

_"Hello Murmansk." Anaya said fondly as she found him pulling weeds in the small little alcove they'd made a shrine for their previous master and mistress._

_"Hallo Anaya." Murmansk greeted, green eyes lighting up at the sight of her. He was a venerable house elf, with his grey hair to prove it. "Punctual, as usual."_

_"Of course." Anaya smiled; something she did rarely since she'd gone to work for the Plums. "How have you been?"_

_"Ah, so-so." Murmansk told her not looking up from the task. "Happy to be here."_

_"Yes." Anaya said sadly. "It comforts me to be back here. I wish I could come more than once a month."_

_"It is very good of you to come here on your only day off each month." Murmansk told her, his big ears quivering._

_"It is good of you too." Anaya told him._

_"Nowhere else I want to be." He admitted._

_"I wonder if we should put a spell on it, to keep the weeds away." Anaya asked, taking a good look at it. Their little corner of the garden was the only place that weeds grew so abundantly, as if determined to ruin the memory of the people it had been made for. All fifteen house elves had helped create the marble slate that bore their names. "Czar Perseus Moonstone and Queen Selene." It had been a selfless act of love, and the weeds hated it. On the wall, above the slab they'd placed their portraits and they had remained untarnished, smiling warmly down at the little elves. On either side, there were the white roses the family had loved so much, kept in perfection._

_"No." Murmansk said firmly. "No magic. They want natural, I know it."_

_"Of course, I don't know what I was thinking." Anaya said peacefully. Murmansk sighed and gazed at the portraits for another minute._

_"So evil." He muttered to himself. "Evil people in this world, who kill good people…and their babies."_

_"Maybe you should take a break. I'll take over." Anaya suggested. He nodded and walked away, muttering to himself._

_"I'm sorry, Mistress." Anaya whispered, tugging out the weeds, her large blue eyes teary. Suddenly the small house elf was nudged and she looked up to see Thalia. Anaya stood up on her little legs and reached up to pet the family pet._

_"Hello, Thalia, can't say I'm surprised to see you still around here." Anaya said warmly, petting the unicorn fondly, she was whiter than snow, and it made her blue eyes stand out even more. "You've got the whole forest to live in, would be too hard to move somewhere else I guess." The unicorn neighed and shifted on her snowy-white feet, jerking her head and twisted horn at the house. _

_"What is it, Thalia?" Anaya asked in concern just as Thalia's daughter and her mate came galloping towards them. Thalia seemed to have a mental conversation with her mate, Helios, with a snowy coat, golden eyes and a straight golden horn and a long blue mane and tail, and their daughter Terpsichore, who looked even stranger, with the pink fur of the unicorns in the forbidden forest and the blue mane of her father, and a twisted silver horn, just like her mother's. _

_Thalia nudged the little house elf towards the mansion and Anaya finally took the hint and ran after them as they pranced up to the grand double doors that led to the ballroom. Anaya stopped, not able to go any nearer._

_She hadn't been in that room since the murder of her master's family. She couldn't go there, no, not when she had seen the Wizards use the unforgivable curses to make them all die, not when she couldn't even find the children's bodies because of the flame they'd used to kill the loyal guardians. _

_Evil had existed in that ballroom, which had been meant for joy and laughter; dancing, not death. The trembling house-elf took a step away and Thalia came trotting back up to her. She neighed importantly, and Anaya felt sorry she couldn't speak to Thalia; it would have made everything easier._

_Anaya shouted in alarm when suddenly the unicorn bit her clothing gently and carried her up the steps toward the double doors and set her down, pawing the doors urgently. Anaya didn't move, staring at the gold knob on the door in complete and utter fear. Helios neighed loudly in her ear, causing her to start from her trance. Slowly, gently, the house elf reached out and touched the doorknob._

_She closed her eyes tightly, and managed to creak the door open an inch before she broke away, shaking with tears. But that was all the unicorns needed, they were able to open it the rest of the way with their paws and hurried inside, their young daughter struggling to keep up, not understanding what Anaya had been so afraid of._

_When Anaya had calmed herself down, she took a deep breath and looked inside the room. Then gasped in disbelief and anger. Students were coming through a long hallway, looking around and laughing, pointing at the tapestries as they walked towards the ballroom. Anaya didn't stop to think, she didn't need to, she rushed forward and set herself firmly in their path. _

_And immediately recognized the teacher. He'd been here once before, when her mistress was alive, on the marks of Moonlight, who was not passing his class. He was the teacher of the history class Anaya vaguely remembered, the ghost looked around himself and back at her, as if remembering something also._

_"Anaya… Murmansk!" Anaya turned to see that Murmansk had joined her, and his gaze was filled with such hate that some of the students shrunk back, hiding behind their braver classmates._

_"What are you doing here?" Murmansk demanded, seething._

_"The ministry granted us permission to tour the place with our students, who are learning the subject in class." Professor Binns had the grace to look embarrassed. "We didn't know anyone was still here."_

_"Forgive me, I'm Professor McGonagall." A lady teacher stepped up from the back of the class where she'd been shepherding them, making sure no one touched the priceless items._

_"We remember you." Anaya said shortly, "But just because you've been here once or twice doesn't give you permission to go trouping through this mansion like you own it."_

_"I understand you are upset about this," Professor Binns said as sympathetically as he could. "What with the sad way they died, but-"_

_"Died, is that what they're teaching in the schools? They just up and died? They were murdered in cold blood!" Anaya screamed and then Murmansk put his hands on her shoulders and she took deep breaths, trying to calm down._

_"Get out. And don't come back." Murmansk told the teachers, no one had ever seen such an angry little house-elf._

_"Like I said before, the ministry gave us permission, so we'll just, er, hurry along and be gone as soon as we can. Come on children." The ghost hurriedly led them away, leaving two furious house-elves in their wake. Anaya trembled with rage as she watched the retreating backs as they hurried up the long stairs and into the house. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to prevent anymore tears. How could they? They'd come into the house, not giving any regard to the owners. She couldn't believe it. And the Ministry had approved it. What hypocrites._

_"Come Anaya, we can do nothing, they are bigger, and have wands." Murmansk admitted. "It's not fair, but it is reality."_

_"Bakemono." Anaya said angrily, wishing they could hear it. "Jinchuu!"_

_(Monster. Revenge!)_

_"Kiotsukete, Anaya." Murmasnk warned her._

_(Be careful, Anaya.)_

_"Yurusenai!" Anaya cried indiganantly. Murmansk patted her on the back comforting, and let her vent her anger. (I can't forgive this!)_

_"We do not have a choice, for now our hands are tied." Murmansk told her kindly. "But someday, Anaya, we will make our master and mistress proud." Murmansk paused. "Someday, all the house-elves will avenge them. And then we can all be at peace."_

"CRABBE!" everyone in the hallways stopped and looked around for the source of the enraged scream. A moment later, Crabbe went running down the hallway and a moment after that; came a furious Star. "Come back here and face me, Vincent!" Crabbe actually looked quite pleased with the rise he had gotten out of Star, grinning as he hurried down the hall.

"Catch me if you can!" Crabbe returned and their voices became dimmed. Just as everyone started to gossip about the strange scene, more shouts were heard and through the hall came a furious Lyta and Haruka.

"Star went that way." Goyle said dully, pointing down the hall. He was rewarded a curt nod and they sped up again.

"Just another day in paradise." Ray said sarcastically to Draco.

Star looked strangely angry the next morning, squashed between Haruka and Lyta. Everyone wondered what she had done to get herself in trouble. She bit at her food, but hardly felt satisfied. What she wanted was to do something. A part inside of her itched to do something, the only problem was she didn't know what and she was stuck between her friends because of her behavior after Crabbe stole her present for Filch. So what if she'd turned him into a peacock? He was much prettier that way anyway.

"You're lucky that Crabbe didn't report you." Haruka chided. "You would have a much worse punishment if the teachers ever found out."

"What are they going to do? Expel me?" Star snorted, still angry.

"No, but they could think up a nasty detention." Lyta put in.

"Well, thanks so much." Star said nastily. After breakfast she made excuses and was able to get out of their without one of her friends following her. She wandered down the halls and accidentally ran into someone.

"Ouch!" Star cried, holding her nose as she stood up.

"I don't think its bleeding." Star jerked away as she recognized the voice. It was Draco.

"Have you ever thought of being nicer to me?" Star demanded.

"You know, maybe I would if you'd stop running into me." Draco replied.

"I don't try to!" Star shouted. "You're always in the way!"

"Well, you should pay attention to where you're going!" Draco shouted back.

"A denied attraction." Haruka whispered to Michelle as they stood in the doorway, watching the interaction of the first years. Michelle giggled and looped her arm through his. "It reminds me of the day I met you." Michelle said.

"That was so hard." Star groaned as they finally came out of the room where they had been testing for the end of the year.

"I thought it was quite easy." Amy said as the group all sat down at a picnic table outside in the sunshine and warm breeze.

"Well, that's because you're a genius." Mina groaned. "If I passed, it was by a breath."

"The Potions final was the only easy part." Star sighed, laying her head down on the tabletop. "The Transfiguration final was a terror."

"Once again: that's because you're a genius at Potions." Mina said grumpily.

"I liked the DADA part best." Lyta and Ray said at the same time. They both started a glaring contest and Mina was left sighing into space.

"You know what my favorite part was?" Mina asked after a moment

"What?" Lyta asked.

"Where it said: Print Name Here." Ray snorted and Amy giggled. "I have that memorized by now. It was like breathing."

"Oh, come on Mina. You'll do fine. You always stress and then you do well." Star smiled encouragingly. "Just wait and see."

"There goes Potter." Ray said angrily. "Along with his two dorky sidekicks." Star winced, hoping they couldn't hear Ray's rude remarks.

"I'm still worried about that dog." Lyta said in concern. "I mean, there's an Achilles' heel for everything, not just humans."

"There are probably more than just the dogs protecting the Sorcerer's Stone." Amy said confidently. "It's probably like one big maze, full of obstacles."

"But people can get through them. People like Dumbledore. The fact that there is a way to get it is bad. They should bury it below lava or something so there is no chance at all." Ray said worriedly. "Hey, where did Star go?"

"I don't know." Mina answered shrugging.

"Father…" Star whispered under her breath when he finished with Hermione, Ron and Harry. She had heard what they had whispered, but now she was wondering if she should call him back and tell him or not. If she told, they would get in trouble, but if she didn't they could get hurt. She didn't want either. She'd have to follow them.

"DRACO!" Ray shouted in justified fury. Draco smirked in the common room, knowing she had discovered the coals in her bed. He imagined they had already burnt through her sheets. Draco winked at Star and Star winked back, sliding deftly out of the room. He hoped she had a good reason for the distraction, since all the students were crowding around the bedroom door now, some shouting, most laughing. Oh well, he'd been wanting to prank Ray for a long time anyway.

Starlight hurried down the hall, knowing that she had no time. Ray had felt a strange disruption which meant Potter and company had already went past the room with the dog. By now they were probably past that obstacle. She had to keep an eye on them. It would be just like them to go off on a search for glory. Stupid Gryffindors. Star found she was furious with them the longer she thought about it. And they suspected her father! How dare they?!

She finally opened the door quietly to see Hermione, Harry and Ron all moving the three-headed dog's paw from over the trapdoor. A harp played quietly in the background, no doubt they'd set it up magically. Star suddenly remembered, hadn't Ray said she'd felt a presence in one of the other obstacles? Which meant it hadn't been them, it had been someone else. Someone was trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone this very moment!

"Hermione!" Star squealed, jumping through the room and towards the harp as the dog woke up. It had suddenly stopped playing, which mean the thief knew someone was trailing him. Or her. Star grabbed hold of the strings and played as well as she could and the dog fell back down onto the ground in a heap. If they'd heard her, they made no sign as they jumped down the hole. She waited to make sure that the dog was fully asleep and crept towards the door. She grabbed the handle then paused as the dog snorted and one eye shifted open wearily, not awake, but not quite asleep.

"Uh." Star thought fast. If music could put the dog to sleep would a song do the same? Didn't Michelle just teach her a lullaby?

"**_October winds lament _**_  
__**Around the castle of Dromore**__  
__**Yet peace is in her lofty halls,**__  
__**My loving treasure store**__  
__**Though autumn leaves may droop and die,**__  
__**A bud of spring are you**__  
__**Sing hushabye loo, low loo, low lan**__  
__**Hushabye loo, low loo**_**." The dog started snoring even louder than before and Star opened up the trapdoor, still singing. **  
**_"Dread spirits all of black water,_**_  
__**Clan Owen's wild banshee**__  
__**Bring no ill wind to him nor us,**__  
__**My helpless babe and me**__  
__**Sing hushabye loo, low loo, low lan**_

**_Hushabye loo, low loo_**_"_

Star was relieved when she was done and safely down. A moment later, she wished she was back up there as she felt the dead plants underneath her. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she flipped open the watch and jabbed the button for Amy. A second later, Amy's face popped up on the screen.

"Star! You got past the dog, congratulations!" Amy said in delight.

"Yeah." Star looked around herself and thought she saw a movement from one of the plants, which she saw was actually a tree-root.

"Star!" Starlight looked back at the screen to see Amy gazing at her horrified. A moment later she felt something grab her wrist. "Star, that's Devil Snare!"

"Great, thanks for telling me that before!" Star said angrily as she wrestled with it.

"Stop struggling!" Amy ordered.

"No way! If I'm going, I'm not going without a fight!" Star replied.

"Look, Star, if your still, it'll think your dead and you'll be safe." Amy assured Star.

"You know what, I've got it!" Star used her free hand to grab her wand out of her pocket. "From the light of the sun, sunlight lights this room." From her wand, a great light transmitted and Star had to close her eyes from its brightness. She felt all the roots let go and then felt herself falling and she landed hard on her back.

"Ouch!" Star wailed piteously to her watch.

"Good job, Star!" Amy gushed like a proud parent. "You're doing great!"

In the background she heard Haruka mutter: "Our Princess is such a crybaby."

"I don't want to do this anymore." Star muttered as she stood up and looked down the tunnel. She crept forward, with Amy chattering about the complexity of everything and came to the end to see a bunch of keys with wings laying on the floor and embedded within the door. The few that were flying about, were weakly fluttering, tipping from one side to the other. "They left the key inside the lock." Star informed Amy, turning the key and finding herself inside a big room. Far away, she heard Hermione murmuring to someone.

"Hermione!" Star said in relief when she finally saw her old friend.

"Starlight! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked apprehensively.

"I came to help you." Star looked down at Ron but wasn't too concerned. It looked as if he'd simply fainted. "Where is Harry Potter?"

"He's in there, trying to stop…" Hermione trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"Whoever he's stopping, it isn't my father, Hermione." Star said. "He's busy upstairs trying to sort out a mess. Draco set up a diversion for me."

"Then who…" Hermione started but was interrupted by Amy's voice.

"Starlight, should I be doing something?" There was a note of panic in the girl's voice.

"Yeah, Amy. Go find Professor Dumbledore and tell him what's going on. Tell him Quirrell has passed all the obstacles."

"Quirrell?!" Amy and Hermione both demanded together.

"I just figured it out." Star admitted. "I was trying to figure out which teacher it was, because it was obviously a teacher, and realized it was him."

"Quirrell came running in about the Troll, but did anyone wonder why he was in the Dungeons in the first place instead of at the feast?" Star rushed on. "Father must have gotten his bad leg from realizing Quirrell's plan and trying to stop him. And then the Quidditch Match, I remember he was quite disappointed about something the next day."

"You mean Snape was saying a counter curse?" Hermione demanded. "Of course! I'm so stupid. It was Quirrell all along!" Hermione glanced at the door Harry had apparently gone through. "We need to help him."

Star shook her head furiously. "No, Hermione, Dumbledore is on his way. We'd just be in the way. Come on; let's get Ron out of here." Star grabbed Ron's arms and Hermione grabbed his legs and together they made their way back through all the obstacles. They saw Professor Dumbledore hurry past them when they got into the room with the Devils Snare, he didn't even notice them he was in such a hurry. The Hole from Star's descent was still there, but they didn't know how they would get up with Ron. They had no ropes or anything.

"How are we going to get up there with Ron?" Hermione whispered to Star.

"You could grab this rope and tie Weasley to it." The girls looked up in surprise to see a blond boy and a blue-haired girl grinning down at them.

"Haruka! Michelle! Thank goodness you're here!" Star cried in relief as she saw her older classmates.

"We figured you'd need help." Haruka lowered the rope and together, the girls tied it around Ron's waist securely and up he was hoisted. Haruka looked somewhat put out afterwards. "I wish I'd remembered my wand, then we wouldn't have had to do it the hard way." Haruka let it down again, and after Hermione, Star was brought up.

"Thanks, guys." Star said in relief.

"Anything for our Koneko-hime." Haruka ruffled her hair fondly. "I'll bring Weasley to the nurse; you girls should get to bed."

"I think I'll go with you." Hermione said.

"I'll go to bed." Star agreed, yawning. "That's enough of an adventure to last me for a long time."

"Hi Hermione." Starlight yawned as she walked into the hospital-room. It was two o'clock in the morning and Hermione was still in there. Hermione's eyes were bloodshot and she looked hardly awake. She sat in a chair between Harry and Ron's cots, as if to protect them.

She had been woken up by the excited Mina and filled in about all the details. "Hermione, you should go to sleep. I'll watch them for a while." Hermione looked greatly tempted by the offer but shook her head. "Oh come on, I won't let anything happen to them. You're exhausted; you can talk to them all you want in the morning."

"Thanks." Hermione yawned and made her way to the door.

"Hermione…" Hermione stopped to look at Star. "Don't tell anyone."

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"About me coming to help you." Star said. "I don't want anyone to know."

"Why?"

"We're on different sides, Hermione. I'm sorry; I just think its better that way." Star looked down at the floor. "Gryffindors and Slytherins aren't supposed to help each other."

"If that's what you want, Star." Hermione said.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Where am I?" Ron asked as he came from the darkness to see a shining angel hovering over him. "Am I dead?"

"No, Ronald Weasley, you're quite alive." The angel looked concerned. "You do remember that's your name, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Ron rubbed his eyes and blinked. He saw it wasn't an angel after all, it was Starlight. And both of them were inside the Hospital wing. "Starlight, what are you doing here?"

"I helped Hermione get you out of the chess room. When she was exhausted I offered to sit with you for a while." Star answered.

"How's Harry?" Ron asked in concern.

"He's fine, Ron. See?" Starlight pointed to the cot on the other side of her where Ron lay resting. "He'll wake in a few hours, I think."

"Snape, did he get the…" Ron trailed off as he remembered who he was talking to.

"No, nobody got the Sorcerer's stone." Star shook her head. "But it wasn't my father who was after it, Ron. It was Professor Quirrell."

"Professor Quirrell? But he's always stuttering and…" Ron was interrupted.

"All an act. I fear that we were all easily fooled." Star smiled grimly, an expression that seemed unnatural on her face. "It's ten in the morning. Would you like me to go get the nurse for medicine or do you just want to leave?"

"I feel fine." Ron stood up and found he hadn't broken anything. But for some reason, his heart was pumping faster than normal, the blood was coursing through him like a bullet and his face felt much too warm. "Maybe you should get the nurse, actually."

Star nodded and hurried out of the room to get the nurse. Ron felt his heart start pumping blood at a normal rate again and was about to leave when the nurse and Star came back in. Once again he felt the irregular heartbeats and was relieved that the nurse was there.

"You seem to be fine, Mr. Weasley." The nurse announced after a moment. She had a strange gleam in her eyes.

"You don't understand, Nurse. I was sick and then Star went to find you and I started feeling a bit better, but as soon as you got here, I started feeling sick again. Something's wrong with me!" Ron cried in desperation.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, there is only one thing that I can think of that you might have." The nurse said.

"What? Please tell me! I won't die from it, will I?" Ron asked fearfully.

"Very rarely do people die from this." The nurse smiled slyly at him and looked over her shoulder at Starlight, who was busy looking at one of the pictures nearest them. "Star _is_ very pretty."

"Wait! What?!" Ron demanded. "You can't possibly think that I have a-… On a Slytherin!"

"It's the only thing you could have, or your just imagining it all." The nurse replied. "You may go back to your dormitory now."

"Ron! Wait!" Star hurried after him and Ron felt heat flush his face. Could the nurse be right? That would be horrible. He would be like…Seamus. If she noticed his blush she didn't say anything. "I need to ask you to not tell anyone about me."

"What?" Ron asked, thoroughly confused.

"About my helping you guys." Star answered. "I don't have time to explain why. Ask Hermione if you must know."

"Don't you want some credit, Star?" Ron asked curiously. Star simply shook her head. Then she looked up at him with a smile.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone, not even Dumbledore or Harry." Ron hesitated and then shook her hand. It was surprisingly warm and soft, though she always looked as pale and cold as her father and Malfoy. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Ron said uncomfortably, and he thought, for just a moment, that he might actually like her. He walked quickly away. "Bah!"

"Cool!" Star squealed as all the students piled into the great dining hall. It was full of Slytherin banners, green with their snake emblem on it. Star and her friends felt like they ruled the world as they took their seats.

"Isn't this awesome?" Mina chattered gaily.

'We deserve it." Ray said proudly.

"Just this morning, Ms. McGonagall gave me extra points for all the extra work I did this year." Even Amy was proud. The clan of girls were happier than bees and everyone buzzed with conversation as they looked at their classmates and the banners all over the room.

Conversation quieted all over the room as McGonagall dinged her glass with her spoon.

"Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points. Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points. In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points. And in first place, with 472 points: Slytherin House." The Slytherin table erupted in immense cheering. Mina was busy suffocating two Quidditch players in her joy and Amy, predictably, was hugging her book and her sister. Star squealed loudest of all, so that through the room you could define her voice in the entire buzz.

"Nice one, mate!" Draco says happily to Terence. Out of the corner of her eye, Star saw Draco then sneer at Ron, who was glaring at him.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin." Dumbledore quieted the hall again. "However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last-minute points to award." Star looked over to Flint for explanation, but he looked as puzzled as her.

"To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, fifty points. Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years…fifty points." Both Gryffindors beamed at the applause that greeted them and far back they could hear Ron's brother, Percy, shouting that he was his little brother to the other prefects. "And third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

On either side of the room, Hermione and Amy shouted the same thing: "We're tied!" Star looked shocked, but not as much as Draco, who was already pale, but had gone paler.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award ten points to Neville Longbottom." All three houses erupt into cheering except Slytherin who all look shattered.

"Yes!" Hagrid shouts. All the students from the other three tables throw their hats in the air, but Draco smashes his down on the table.

"Neville!" Seamus shook his friend's hand happily. The Gryffindors were rubbing each others heads and laughing.

"Yeah! We won!" Lee shouted and Harry grinned hugely. Harry turned to Ron. "Isn't it great, Ron?!" But Ron wasn't looking at his friend, or at the flags that had changed to the Gryffindor colors and emblem. He was looking at the Slytherin table. Harry followed his gaze and he saw Star silently crying into her plate. Malfoy's sneer didn't hurt Ron as much as seeing her tears did. He knew inside him that Star should have gotten points too. Star caught his eye and turned away, leaning into her friend's embrace.

"Ron?" Harry's mood was dampened by the sight, but Ron's had disappeared. Ron knew he couldn't tell Harry because of his promise so he looked to Hermione. Hermione bit her lip, also having seen it.

"Star should have gotten points too." Ron muttered to her.

"Great job, Ronny!" Fred and George bounced over, congratulating the trio. When Ron looked back over, Star and her friends were gone.

"I'm going to miss you, Star. I hope you have a good summer." Seamus said bashfully.

"I'll miss you too." Star looked at the ground. "I hope you don't get bored this summer."

"Nah." Seamus grinned. "It's never boring at my house. I've got this big brother always popping in and doing stuff with me."

"That sounds nice." Star said. "To have a brother."

"Well, I guess I'll see you." Seamus said. Star smiled and looked away again. Seamus walked away, wishing he was as brave as Harry.

"Starlight!" Star turned to see Ron jogging up to her in his school robes.

"Yes?" Star asked, looking around for any other Slytherins.

"I just wanted to say that…" Ron struggled to explain. "I think you should have gotten points too, I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. I asked you not to tell anyone." Star seemed colder when the subject was brought up.

"What's the matter then?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. I should have known it would happen." Star said bitterly. "Of course Dumbledore would play favorites."

"What are you talking about?" Ron didn't understand what she was saying.

"Doesn't it seem curious that Dumbledore just happens to give you all enough points to tie with Slytherin and then hands out ten extra to Neville so you can beat us?" Star asked angrily. Ron took a step back in bewilderment. "But hey, that's a Gryffindor for you." Star turned on her heel and marched away. Ron couldn't believe what he'd heard. Dumbledore wouldn't give Gryffindor extra points just because he was in the house.

Would he? Ron walked away, trying to make sense of it all. But the more he thought about it the more it made the sense.

He was so unsure now that he couldn't bear to look at Harry who was still beaming with happiness over the win. He didn't know what to think anymore about the House Cup, but he realized the nurse was right. He liked Starlight.

"Girls, I have something for you all." Haruka said, smiling broadly the day before school got out. From a small bag he dumped out a bunch of watches, differently colored just like the pens. "These are our mum's wrist communicators. As you can see, around them are different buttons for each of us. That's me and that's Michelle. The Moon is Starlight's." Everyone was already pressing the buttons and figuring it out without any help.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Mina crowed into the watch as she connected with Ray. "Now we can talk to each other all summer! And see each other's faces!"

"Ew, I have to see Mina's face all summer." Ray said and Mina growled under her breath.

"We can tell each other in case we run into trouble." Starlight said optimistically.

"These are better then muggle telephones." Amy sighed lovingly over her's. "Our mum's had the best stuff!"

"Bye everyone! Buh-Bye!" Star shouted to her friends as they boarded the train. They all waved back enthusiastically. She had to stay for an extra two days because her father had to help clear up the Quirrell matter, but she had never been happier. She'd be living with him, she wouldn't have to go back to the Duffel house, since their son went to Azkaban and they had moved away. The trains warning whistle blew.

"Seamus! Wait a second!" Star moved away from the protective shadow of her father and leapt onto the train's deck, right in front of Harry and all his friends and Seamus. "I hope I see you next year." Star said and before Seamus could respond Star leaned forward and kissed him. A moment later, her furious father grabbed her and pulled her off the train as it started chugging away.

"Seamus! You dog!" George cried gleefully.

"Wow!" Fred added.

Ron didn't know what to think or say, Seamus had liked her long before him but it still bothered him to see Seamus kissing his crush.

Star blushed even as the train passed out of sight. Her father was practically shaking with anger but she couldn't seem to hear her father scolding her. She'd had a lot of fun this year; it hadn't been without its adventures. She just hoped that the next year would be a bit calmer so she could have better marks in her Astronomy class. Maybe she would even have a date to the Half-year Dance.

**THE END**

**(**Thanks to TFAM who had the script I needed. Thanks to all the websites I got information from and Harry Potter Wiki**) **

**Thank you to Shalom378, who edited for me! She is the coolest!**

**(And how many people would like to continue this through all the movies? Otherwise I won't or I'll just do them for myself. Thank you so much to all the people who have read my story. It really is an honor for me, even if you didn't like it. So, thank you so much!) (Also, I'm sorry to people who hated my interpretation of events through Star's view, I know it was kind of messed up.)**

**THANK YOU!**

**(I'm so glad it's finally over!)**


End file.
